On peut régler les problèmes, ensemble
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Depuis le match contre Yosen, Izuki ne se sent plus capable de jouer correctement au basket. Et tout s'aggrave lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a perdu sa vision d'aigle ! C'est alors qu'intervient Kuroko et le reste de la GM, bien décidé à venir en aide au deuxième année ! /ATTENTION ! Couples super improbables au rendez-vous ! ;)
1. Inutile

Alors que j'écrivais le prochain chapitre de « Their relation », j'ai eu comme une illumination : Et si je faisais une fiction…. Avec des couples totalement improbable ? Le genre de couples auxquels personnes ne penseraient… Ou alors hyper rare !

Mes chers lapins : Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fiction ! Et croyez-moi, je compte bien vous surprendre !

PS IMPORTANT ! : Je n'ai pas lu les scans, et pas encore regardé la saison 3 (mais Dieu sait combien j'ai envie!) Ainsi, la fiction se passe après la Winter Cup (on va dire que Seirin à gagné, mais dans ma fic, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance) Mais que donc… Il y aura surement des incohérences avec le manga, étant donné que je ne sais rien, à par quelques détailles que ma spoilé ma PUTAIN DE MEILLEURE AMIE (Sinon, je t'aime Sandra xD)

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Inutile. Il avait été inutile. Incapable de quoi que se soit pendant tout le match… Même sa vision d'aigle n'avait pas pu servir face aux joueurs de Yosen. Peu importe que ses adversaires soient grands : Izuki aurait du s'adapter ! Il aurait du, par n'importe quel moyen, trouver une manière de passer ces géants, quitte à se blesser et à recevoir le même sort que Kiyoshi !

Mais non, il avait été inutile jusqu'au bout. Et comme d'habitude, s'était Kagami et Kuroko qui avaient sauvés l'équipe. Izuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère, jaloux… Mais il ne laissait rien paraître car après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre cas lui même. Ce n'était en rien la faute de l'ombre et de la lumière si il était faible. Le duo voulait gagner, tout en s'amusant. Pour eux, devenir plus forts était une sorte de jeu. Ils étaient jeunes et talentueux…

« Izuki !»

L'interpellé, tout juste sortie de ses pensés, n'aperçut pas le ballon arriver droit sur lui. Il ne put donc pas l'éviter, se le prenant tout droit dans l'estomac. Un cri étouffé passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, tombant à genoux, le visage crispé.

« Izuki ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Riko en accourant vers lui comme le reste de l'équipe»

Le joueur ne répondit pas, reprenant sa respiration qui s'était coupée au moment du choque. Et puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Écarquillant les yeux, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas vu le ballon arriver.

« Izuki ? Demanda à son tour Hyuga en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Ahah, désolé ! Répondit l'intéressé en relevant la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas !

\- Tu es incroyable quand même ! Le gronda la coach en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Même avec ta vision, tu n'es pas foutues de faire attention!

\- C'était pas une raison pour me frapper ! Bouda l'adolescent en se relevant.»

Mais malgré ce qu'il montrait, Izuki n'avait qu'une envie: Fondre en larme.

« Izuki-sempai… lâcha alors Kuroko»

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris de la prise de parole du plus petit. Et il fut encore plus étonné quand il croisa le regard du bleuté, qui était remplie d'inquiétude. Le sempai ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieur en comprenant que Kuroko avait deviné : Sa vision d'aigle ne fonctionnait plus…


	2. Kuroko Intervient

Merci à Longue-Plume et Boy Alone pour m'avoir posté mes deux premiers commentaires sur cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ^^

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'entrainement était finit depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure, et pourtant Izuki se trouvait toujours dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était déjà parti, il se trouvait donc seul. Il était prêt, douché et habillé, mais restait là, incapable de bouger.

Son coeur était lourd. Il se sentait comme oppressé… Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Alors il restait simplement ici, assit sur un banc des vestiaires, à regarder dans le vide. Des pensées, plus sombre les unes que les autres, le hantaient.

Merde….

D'abord, il avait commencé à être inutile lors des matchs. Cela se vérifiant contre Yosen, adversaire qui l'avait totalement dominé, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Et puis maintenant… Maintenant…

Merde.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa vision d'aigle. Celle-ci ayant «disparut» comme par magie, Izuki redevenait un joueur banale.

Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais été réellement spécial. Il suffisait de la comparer à Takao Kazunari, joueur de Shutoku, qui avait lui aussi la vision d'aigle… En beaucoup plus développé.

« Merde !»

Tout en hurlant, Izuki balança son sac contre l'un des casier, son contenu se renversant entièrement sur le sol.

L'adolescent observa rageusement ses affaires, puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était en train de devenir fou juste à cause d'un sport…. Mais pas un simple sport. Le basket. Ce sport qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Ce sport qui le faisait vibrer, vivre… Ce sport qu'il aimait tant…

«Putain...»

Il se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larme, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait si mal ! Il aurait voulut faire un cauchemars, et ce réveiller soudainement, la veille du match contre Yosen. Il aurait voulut, une fois réveillé, réussir à se rendre utile lors du match. Il aurait voulut, après le match, avoir toujours sa vision d'aigle.

Mais il ne rêvait pas.

Il se trouvait dans la réalité, seul face à ses ombres. Il se sentait sombrer peu à peu, s'éloigner de son équipe, de ses amis…. Et si il venait à arrêter le basket ? Les autres le retiendraient-ils ? Ou bien seraient-ils, au contraire, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de lui ?

NON ! Hyuga et Riko ne le laisseraient jamais tomber ! … N'est-ce pas… ? Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps tous les trois. Ils étaient amis, se connaissaient ! A moins que leur relation ne se limite dorénavant qu'au basket ?

C'est vrais qu'après réflexion, ils étaient devenues très proche de Kiyoshi lorsque celui-ci avait créé le club de basket. Il avait même réussie à entrainer ses deux amis alors qu'eux étaient totalement contre l'idée ! Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Rien. Comme toujours.

La jalousie grimpa en lui. En ce moment, il la ressentait souvent. D'abord pour Kuroko et Kagami, ensuite pour Kiyoshi… Il était pathétique.

« Izuki-sempai ?»

Il hurla de surprise, tombant à la renverse. Qui était là ? Il pensait être seul !

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Kuroko, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'habituellement…. A la différence près qu'il avait toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Izuki en se relevant.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question Sempai.»

Comme d'habitude, le bleu avait une bonne répartie.

« Je terminai de me préparer. Mentit-il.

\- En balançant tes affaires avant de te cacher dans tes mains ?»

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Alors… Son kouhai était là depuis le début ? Il l'avait vu ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose, blaguer comme il le faisait à chaque fois… Mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche. Il était pétrifié de terreur, et ne put que baisser la tête, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard du plus jeune.

« Izuki-sempai… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas tout garder pour toi.

\- Kuroko… murmura le deuxième année»

L'ancien joueur de la génération miracle avait peu de présence, mais celle-ci était si calme, si rassurante… Et avant même de le réaliser, Izuki se mit à parler :

« Je… Je me pose pleins de questions. Je doute de moi. J… Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Yosen. Et je n'ai pas servis à grand-chose dans les autres match non plus. En fait… En fait c'est toi et Kagami qui faites tous. Et… Et Kiyoshi aussi. En fait… En fait Kuroko… je… je...»

Il se stoppa, parler lui ayant redonner envie de pleurer. Mais il sentait le regard de Kuroko sur lui, alors il continua, tentant de stopper ses tremblements

« La vérité, c'est que je suis inutile, Kuroko. Inutile… Inutile au point de vous enviez, toi et Kagami. Et aussi Kiyoshi… Et… Et… Et je suis en colère contre les autres. Ils sont censés êtres mes amis !»

Il se laissait de plus en plus aller, le ton de sa voix se faisant plus forte, mais aussi plus tremblant.

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune, qui n'avait toujours pas émit le moindre geste ou dit la moindre parole. Alors le brun continua, à la limite de crier :

« Riko, Hyuga… Ou encore Koganei et Mitobe ! Ce sont mes amis, non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'aident-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas que je me sens si mal ? Ou alors, c'est simplement qu'ils s'en foutent ?»

Il était à la limite de pleurer, son corps étant parcourut de soubresauts. Mais il se retenait. Il ne devait pas pleurer, car il était déjà bien assez pathétique.

« Kuroko, tu dois savoir toi ! Tu comprends les gens ! Alors, tu penses quoi ? Tu penses que se sont mes amis ? Ou alors ils ne s'intéressent à moi que à cause de mon sois-disant_ don _? Ce… Ce foutu don à la con !»

Il abattit son poing contre un casier, faisant sursauter Kuroko qui recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait Izuki s'énerver autant. Non, en fait, jamais il n'avait son sempai s'énerver tout court.

Et pour la seconde fois, le dit sempai réalisa ce qu'il faisait. D'abord il balançait ses affaires, et maintenant il hurlait en frappant ce qui lui venait sous la main !

« Je voulais juste m'amuser. Dit-il plus doucement, baissant à nouveau la tête. Je voulais juste jouer au basket avec tout le monde, Kuroko...»

Un sanglot passa ses larmes, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent au point que sa vision se trouble. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes dévalant dorénavant ses joues pour ensuite venir s'écraser sur le sol. Il continua, dans un nouveau sanglot :

« Quand suis-je devenue si pathétique ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à ne penser cas être plus fort ? Kuroko… J'aime l'équipe. J'aime tout mes coéquipiers. J'aime jouer au basket avec vous tous… Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'en suis plus capable ! »

Il tenta d'essuyer son visage, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, semblant ne jamais vouloir d'arrêter.

« Tu n'es pas pathétique, Izuki-sempai. Dit enfin Kuroko.»

Le bleuté s'approcha du plus vieux et s'accroupie face à lui. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais daigna quand même regarder son kouhai dans les yeux.

« Personne ne penses que tu es inutiles. Tu es même incroyable. Continua Kuroko. Tu ne surpasses peut être pas les membres de la génération miracle, ni même Kagami, mais tu es un meneur exemplaire, avec… ou sans ton _don_.»

Ainsi, Izuki avait vu juste : Le joueur fantôme était au courant qu'il avait perdu sa vision d'aigle.

Le plus jeune se releva, et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, surprenant une nouvelle fois le plus vieux. C'était rare de voir l'expression de Kuroko changer !

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sempai. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te faire reprendre confiance en toi et de récupérer ton don par la même occasion… Ensemble.»

Il lui tendit ensuite la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

Izuki l'observa quelques secondes, la tirade du plus jeune se répétant en boucle dans sa tête. Et puis un mot sortie de lot : « Ensemble »

Et, pour la première fois depuis le match contre Yosen, un sourire franc étira les lèvres du deuxième année alors qu'il attrapait la main de son coéquipier.


	3. La GM intervient (contre son gré)

Suite à la demande de **Boy Alone**, je vais tenter de faire des chapitres plus long xD

TENTER ! Je garantie rien u.u'

Sinon… Les chapitres sortent relativement vite, vous l'aurez remarqués. Mais cela risque de ne pas durer : Lorsque j'ai posté le prologue, j'avais déjà écris le chapitre 1 et commençé le 2 ! C'est pour ça que vous pouvez les lire aussi vite !

Je me grouille d'écrire la suite, mais je suis TRÈS flemmarde (malheureusement pour vous xD)

Bref. Bon chapitre 2 ;)

* * *

L'hiver, arrivé depuis peu, avait rendu le ciel gris et l'air plus glacial, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Kise, assit sur un banc du parc. Cette journée n'était définitivement pas belle. Le mannequin, vêtu d'un long manteau et d'une écharpe, souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ça lui appendra à arriver une demi-heure en avance à un rendez-vous ! Mais que voulez-vous ? Pour une fois que son cher Kurokocchi voulais le voir !

Effectivement, la veille, il avait reçut un appel de son ancien coéquipier. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas hésité à répondre, mais son sourire s'était vite dissipé quand le bleuté lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un problème. D'abord inquiet, le blond fut soulagé d'entendre que le problème en question ne touchait pas directement le plus petit, mais un de ses sempais. Et bien sûr, quand le passeur lui avait demandé de l'aide, Kise n'avait pas refusé ! Il ne pouvait RIEN refuser au joueur de fantôme.

C'est pourquoi il était là, à attendre impatiemment que son ami arrive, regardant son portable toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier l'heure.

« Kise-chan !»

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris d'être appelé aussi soudainement. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage quant-il aperçut Momoi lui faire un signe de main, accompagnée d'un Aomine à la mine boudeuse. Surement que la rose l'avait encore une fois fais «Chier » (Pour reprendre le terme du métisse)

« Momoi ! Aominecchi ! S'écria à son tour le blond en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait une semaine, Baka. Grogna l'As de Tohou.

\- **Aho**mine !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !»

Kise dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire face à cette scène. Décidément, les deux amis d'enfances ne changeaient pas : Toujours à se chamailler quand l'occasion se présentait !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le mannequin, coupant ainsi court à la dispute qui commençait.

\- Tetsu-kun nous a demandé de venir. Un problème avec son sempai, si j'ai bien compris. Lui répondit Momoi en prenant une mine pensive.

\- Ohhh… geint le blond. Et moi qui pensait être le seul !

\- Pauvre petit Ryouta qui voudrait être important ! Se moqua Aomine, toute joie retrouvée.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Mine-shin. Intervint alors une voix»

Les trois lycéens se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Murasakibara, l'As de Yosen.

« Murasakibaracchi ! Pleurnicha Kise en se jetant dans les bras du plus grand. Aominecchi est méchant !»

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger un paquet de haribot, ce qui ne gêna pas plus que ça le joueur de Kaijo, trop heureux de pouvoir câliner quelqu'un sans se faire repoussé/frappé/insulté (NDA : On ne vise personne, n'est pas Kasamatsu ? ^^ )

« Oh bordel, pourquoi tu m'as embarqué là-dedans Satsu ? Se plein le métisse en se laissant tomber sur le banc où se trouvait Kise quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tetsu-kun a dit qu'il avait besoin de tout le monde. Et ce tout le monde t'inclu dedans, Dai-chan ! Répondit son amie d'enfance les mains sur les hanches.

\- 'Tain, mais j'men fou de son sempai moi !

-**Aho**mine !»

Et voilà, s'était repartis pour une nouvelle dispute. Mais bon, encore une fois, Kise ne ressentie que de l'amusement face à la scène.

« Momo-shin et Mine-shin sont toujours les mêmes. Lâcha brusquement Murasakibara en portant une nouvelle poignée de bonbon à sa bouche»

Dire que le mannequin était surpris était bien faible. Le défenseur venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant !

Kise se mit à sourire, heureux de voir que son ancien coéquipier partageai ses pensées.

« Je peux en prendre? Demanda-t-il en pointant le paquet de bonbon»

Le géant le regarda, puis regarda son paquet, puis le regarda de nouveau avant de reporter une nouvelle son attention sur ses friandises. Finalement, il hocha la tête et baissa le paquet au niveau du blond afin qu'il puisse se servir. Le sourire du mannequin s'agrandit encore plus et il piocha quelques bonbons qu'il mit dans sa bouche, la savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Tu te fais facilement influencer, Kise.»

Une voix hautaine, froide…

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Midorimacchi… bouda le blond en croisant les bras.»

De nouveau, tout le groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci replaça ses lunettes, laissant échapper son «Nanodayo» habituel avant de reporter son attention sur la troupe. Il ne daigna pas les saluer, se tournant simplement vers Momoï afin de lui demander :

« Kuroko n'est pas encore là ?

\- Non. Il t'a aussi appelé ?»

Le joueur de Shutoku hocha la tête, puis alla s'assoir à côté de Aomine, qui grogna légèrement en voyant son espace vitale ainsi envahi.

Un silence s'installa, mais il était loin d'être pesant. Ils étaient tous d'anciens camarades, et se connaissaient aussi bien les uns que les autres. Ainsi, malgré leurs chamailleries, ils étaient habitués aux comportement de chacun : Le côté moqueur de Aomine, celui collant de Kise et Momoi, la partie Tsundere de Midorima et la gaminerie de Murasakiabara. Il ne manquait plus que la présence sereine de Kuroko, et celle, vaniteuse et impérial, de Akashi. Car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le rouge avait lui aussi été convié.

« Mais.. Mais t'es sûr que s'est une bonne idée ?

\- Oui sempai. Ne t'en fais pas.»

Kuroko avait beau sembler impassible, intérieurement il était exaspéré. Izuki et lui marchait actuellement dans la rue, en direction du parc, afin de rejoindre les membres de la génération miracle. Le joueur fantôme avait fait appel à ses anciens coéquipiers afin de venir en aide à son sempai, mais quand celui-ci l'avait appris, il avait paniqué ! Après tout, le deuxième année ne les connaissait que de vue. Pour lui, ses anciens camarades devaient être aussi monstrueux sur le terrain que dans la vie réel ! Enfin… Sauf peut être Kise.

« Si ça se trouve, tu les as dérangé ! Geint Izuki. Mieux vaut annuler pendant qu'il est encore temps. Comme ça ils ne gâcheront pas le samedi à venir ici !»

Kuroko, qui commençait sérieusement à trouver l'attitude de son sempai déplorable, se retourna vers lui et… Son visage devint soudainement triste, étonnant une nouvelle fois le brun qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le plus petit exprimer ses sentiments.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Izuki-sempai ? Demanda le plus jeune tristement.

\- Quoi ? M.. Mais non !

\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on aille voir les autres ?

\- Je… Bon, d'accord, je te fais confiance… souffla le deuxième année, dépité.»

Kuroko lui tourna le dos, reprenant ainsi sa route, et se félicita intérieurement : Akashi avait bien fait de lui donner des courts de théâtre !

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du parc. Si le bleuté était d'un calme absolue, Izuki, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large ! Bientôt, il serait face à la génération miracle au complet ! Kise ne l'intimidait pas vraiment. Au contraire : Il l'amusait avec son caractère enjouée ! Et il aimait bien cette fille, Momoi. Et pas seulement pour sa poitrine! (Comment ça, «mensonge» ?)

Par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire pour les autre. Midorima était… Froid. Et très bizarre, avec ses histoires d'horoscopes ! Quand à Aomine et Murasakibara… Ils l'effrayaient, tout simplement. Encore plus quant-ils rentraient en zone d'ailleurs ! Il compatissait intérieurement avec Kagami pour avoir affronter deux monstres pareilles!

Mais le pire de tous était surement… Akashi. Oui. Cet homme était le diabolisme même, la sadiqueté réincarnée ! Et ses convictions s'étaient affirmés quant il avait appris que le garçon aux cheveux rouges étaient en plus schizophrène ! Même pendant leur match, il avait été effrayant !

Enfin bref. Izuki ne put penser plus : Lui et son coéquipier venait d'entrer dans la parc.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive lorsque qu'il vit, à quelques mètres d'eux, les membres de la génération miracle. Ceux-ci ne les avait pas encore remarqué, mais le meneur de Seirin se sentait déjà défaillir…

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux, Kise les remarqua enfin et, comme à son habitude, se jeta sur le joueur fantôme en criant «Kurokocchi !» suivit de Momoi qui cria « Tetsu-kun !» (Et c'est un ainsi que Kuroko mourut, étouffé par un abrutie et une grosse poitrine. RIP Kuroko, nous t'aimions… /SBAM/)

« Vous allez finir par le tuer ! Les réprimanda Aomine en se levant avant de s'approcher d'eux.»

Les seuls à ne pas bouger furent Murasakibara et Midorima. Le premier trop obnubilé par ses bonbons, et le second trop tsundere (Si j'ai écris cette phrase juste pour donner l'impression d'écrire un long chapitre ? AHAHAHAHAHAH ^0^ …. Bien sûr que oui ''u_u )

Izuki préféra rester en retrait, laissant les joueurs prodiges se retrouver, et espérant désespérément d'obtenir le don de Kuroko et de disparaître… Histoire de ne pas mourir trop jeune.

Malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Et à son plus grand damne, toute l'attention se porta sur lui lorsque l'ombre se retourna et l'appela. Il eu donc droit à cinq paires de regards (six si on compte Kuroko) sur lui.

Un regard doré, rieur et sympathique, et un rose, chaleureux et curieux. Un autre, bleuté, semblant agacé mais tout aussi curieux que le rose. Un quatrième, violet, plus vide qu'autre chose (Izuki ne saurait dire si le joueur de Yosen le regardait vraiment, ou si il était plongé dans sa dégustation de Haribo) et enfin un vert, froid et hautain, semblant près à le tuer sur place.

« Je suppose que tu les connais déjà tous. Dit alors Kuroko en s'adressant à son sempai.»

Le brun reporta son attention sur lui, et hocha rapidement la tête, stressé.

« Mais nous on le connais pas. Déclara Aomine en fixant le deuxième année.»

Izuki s'y attendais, mais l'entendre à vive voix lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, c'était normal que des joueurs aussi exceptionnel ne se rappel pas de lui ! Il était si…

« Tu n'es pas inutile, Sempai.»

Kuroko avait-il lut dans ses pensés ? Où le connaissait-il simplement par coeur ? Le deuxième année n'en saurai sans doute jamais rien, mais une chose était sûr : Il remerciait intérieurement le bleuté pour son soutient et son intervention. Sans lui, il se serait encore une fois dénigré.

« **Aho**mine. Continua le joueur fantôme en se tournant vers son ancienne lumière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'écria le métisse, offensé.»

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup dans les côtes, ce qui le fit s'écrouler de douleur tout en hurlant un «Putain, Tetsu !» qui lui valut une remarque de Momoi («Ton langage, Dai-chan !»)

« Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir, Kuroko ? Demanda Midorima qui prenait enfin la parole.

\- Attend Midorimacchi ! Intervint Kise. On devrait attendre Akashicchi avant de demander des explications à Kurokocchi !

\- T'es -cchi commence à me taper sur le système, Kise.

\- Méchant ! Pleurnicha le blond.

\- Akashi-kun ne viendra pas. Intervint à son tour Kuroko. Il a une réunion avec son père aujourd'hui, et nous rejoindra une autre fois.»

Les autres hochèrent la tête, mis à part Izuki qui soufflait de soulagement : Il vivrait encore quelques jours ! C'était déjà ça. Pas qu'il avait peur de Akashi mais… Mais c'était tout comme.

Enfin bref. Aomine se redressa, toutes douleurs disparut, mais visiblement en colère. Il alla poser sa main sur la tête du joueur fantôme et lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux.

« Tu me fais mal, Aomine-kun. Fut la seul réaction de Kuroko, le visage toujours impassible.

\- C'est le but, baka ! C'est ma vengeance ! Ma vengeance !

\- Dai-chan, quel film as-tu encore regardé ? Demanda Momoi qui s'inquiétait sérieusement de la santé mental de son ami d'enfance.

\- Peter Pan ! Proposa Kise avant d'éclater de rire.»

Et… Izuki ne sut que faire face à cette situation. Les joueurs de génies, qu'ils prenaient pour des monstres, venaient de se transformer en collégiens immatures ! Non mais… What the fuck ?

Son étonnement se fit encore plus grand quand il aperçut le petit sourire qu'abordait Midorima, et le fait que Murasakibara est arrêté de manger afin de regarder la scène. Bon dieu ! Avait-il basculé dans une autre dimension ?

« Je pense que Kuroko peut maintenant nous dire ce qu'il attend de nous. Lâcha le joueur de Shutoku en perdant son sourire.»

Tous les joueurs redevinrent sérieux, reportant de nouveaux leurs attention sur Izuki.

Kuroko s'approcha de son sempai, et une fois à sa hauteur, regarda ses anciens coéquipiers et commença :

« Voici mon sempai : Izuki Shun. C'est lui le meneur de jeu à Seirin.

\- Ah ! S'écria Momoi en ayant une illumination. L'aigle !

\- Exacte, Momoi-san.

\- Ah ouai… Ce mec. Dit à son tour l'As de Touhou.»

Nouvelle réponse affirmative de Kuroko, qui continua :

« Il a justement perdu sa vision d'aigle.»

Gros blanc dans l'assemblée…. Et puis soudain, des cris venants de Aomine et Kise :

« De quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps en fixant le brun.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Comment on peut perdre un truck pareil ? Rajouta le métisse.

\- C'est complètement impossible !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ?!»

Ils ne purent en dire plus : Kuroko leur donna à chacun un puissant coup dans les côtes, les faisant s'écrouler de douleur en deux cris synchronisés («Kurokocchiiiii !» et «Oh Putain, Pas encoreeee !»)

Izuki resta béa de surprise, tentant d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer alors que Midorima remontait ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés, et que Momoi notait une quelconque chose sur un bloc note.

«Comment s'est arrivé, Ikuzi ? Demanda innocemment Murasakibara.

\- Hum.. C'est… C'est Izuki. Rectifia le brun, gêné.»

Le géant fronça les sourcil, comme un enfant tentant de comprendre quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

« Izuki ?

\- Oui. Approuva le deuxième année, toujours surpris devant le caractère enfantin du violet.

\- D'accord… Alors… Comment s'est arrivé, Izuki-shin ?

\- Félicitation, Izuki-sempai. S'incrusta alors Kuroko. Murasakibara te considère déjà comme son ami.

\- Ah ? Demanda le brun qui pensai avoir manqué un épisode.

\- Oui. Il ne rajoute «Shin» qu'au nom de ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis.»

Le géant approuva en hochant la tête, puis sortie une sucette de sa poche qu'il mit dans sa bouche, semblant se désintéressé soudainement de la situation. Le deuxième année, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher d'être flatté, affichant enfin son premier sourire depuis son arrivé au parc.

« Pour tout vous dire… Continua de nouveau le joueur fantôme. Sa vision a disparut comme ça, sans explication. De plus, Izuki sempai manque de confiance en lui. Ainsi, je compte sur vous pour l'entrainer.

\- Pardon ? S'écrièrent tout les autres, sauf Murasakibara qui dégustait sa sucette et Izuki qui était muet de stupeur.

-Il n'y aura pas de compétition de basket avant longtemps, expliqua Kuroko. Ainsi, il n'est pas primordiale d'aller au entrainement de vos lycées, donc vous avez le temps pour aider Izuki-sempai.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide ? Demanda Aomine qui perdait patience.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, de toute manière. Dit d'un ton sec Midorima.»

Suite à cette dernière phrase, un vent glaciale souffla sur le groupe… Et l'ambiance chuta lourdement. C'est alors qu'une aura noir peu habituel vint enveloppé notre jeune et innocent Kuroko… Qui lança un regard terrible sur l'assemblée avant de demander, le visage toujours impassible mais les yeux remplie de rage :

« Vous voulez que je me plaignes à Akashi-kun ?»

Tous les joueurs de la génération miracle, sauf Murasakibara qui continuait de manger tranquillement, se glacèrent d'effrois. Sans aucune hésitation, ils hochèrent négativement la tête, et le calme revint aussi vite qu'il était partie.

« Bien. Fit l'ombre. Rendez-vous demain, dans ce parc, à quatorze heure alors.»

Et sans plus de formalité, il partie en direction de la sortie, suivit pars son sempai qui n'en revenait toujours pas de se qui venait de se passer… Non mais, décidément, il l'a sentait pas cette histoire !


	4. Rendez-vous au parc

Chapitre plus court, désolé ^^'

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, laisser des reviews ! :3 Merciii ^^

* * *

Si il y avait bien une chose que détestait Aomine, s'était le froid. Alors autant vous dire que l'hiver était loin d'être sa saison préféré ! Même noël n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral ! Au contraire : Cette fête avait même tendance à enfoncer cette putain de de saison. Car rester toute la soirée en compagnie de TOUTE sa famille n'enchantait pas l'As de Touhou, qui en avait assez qu'on le questionne, surtout quand il s'agissait des questions intimes. De plus, il détestait les trucks typiques des repas de noël. Bon dieu, mais quel idée de faire du foie-gras, des huitres et de l'avocat ? Sérieux, qui aimait ces horreurs ? Surement pas Aomine, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas vomir juste à la vue de… de ces choses. Et les cadeaux… Ben… Ils étaient merdiques, tout simplement. Des vêtements, des vêtements, des vêtements et… OH ! SUPRISE ! Des vêtements.

Mais bon, au plus grand bonheur du basketteur, noël n'était pas encore là. Du moins… Il avait encore deux semaines de répit avant cette abrutissante fête.

Mais bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. D'ailleurs… Comment avait-il dérivé jusqu'à Noël …?

AH OUI ! Aujourd'hui, en ce beau dimanche d'hiver (notez l'ironie), l'As avait rendez-vous avec ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko afin d'aider le sempai de Kuroko. D'ailleurs… Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Eu… Akuzi. Non. Kukizi. Non plus. Zakuzi ?…. L'aigle. Il allait l'appeler l'aigle. Ce serait plus simple.

Re-bref.

Donc, il avait rendez-vous avec ses anciens coéquipiers, et c'était cette _charmante_ Satsuki qui était venus le chercher chez lui, qui l'avait réveillé, engueuler pour qu'il se grouille de s'habiller et qui l'avait trainé au parc où ils avaient rendez-vous…. Avec deux heures d'avances. Putain, il avait même pas déjeuner ! C'était formel : Un jour, il tuerait son amie d'enfance !

Alors maintenant il était là, avachie sur un banc, à regarder le ciel en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid ! Dans la précipitation, il en avait oublié de mettre un manteau!

Pourvu que ses coéquipiers se grouille, histoire qu'il puisse se réchauffer en jouant au basket…

* * *

Dans une maisonnette comme les autres, semblant inoccupé en ce dimanche d'hiver, un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun dormait paisiblement, blottie dans ses draps.

Soudain, faisant maugréer l'endormit, un bruit strident se fit entendre la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence revint… pour être coupé une seconde fois par le même bruit. Le même manège se répéta en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles l'adolescent se battit avec le reste de son lit afin de parvenir à en sortir. Quant il y parvint, il se cassa magistralement la gueule, poussant un hurlement lorsque sa tête rentra en contact avec le sol. Et ce putain de bruit strident qui continuait encore et encore…

Il réussit par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle à se remettre debout, et avança vers son bureau d'où venait le bruit. Même si il était lent, à moitié endormit et avec les cheveux en bataille, il n'en était pas moins énervé ! C'est donc d'un geste rageur qu'il décrocha ENFIN son portable et qu'il s'écria, sans avoir regarder qui était son auditeur :

« Bordel, on peut plus dormir tranquille ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas si peu matinale, Bakao.»

Takao (car s'était bien lui) se figea à l'entente de la voix et… Toute sa colère disparut, remplacée par une exaspération non dissimulée :

« Shin-chaaaan ! Geint-t-il alors. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure là ? Il est tôt !

\- Il est midi.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pleurnicha le brun.»

Il entendit un soupir du côté de son camarade et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait taquiner son Shin-chan ! C'était vraiment amusant.

« Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous dans peu de temps au parc. Viens me chercher tout de suite. Lâcha le dit Shin-chan avant de raccrocher.»

Le visage du brun se décomposa soudainement. C'était une blague… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Izuki, actuellement en stresse totale, se trouvait assis sur une banquette du bus. Il regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre, observant le paysage d'effiler devant ses yeux. Purée… Dans quelques minutes il serait au parc, une nouvelle fois en compagnie de la génération miracle…. Qui allait s'occuper de son entrainement !

Olalalalala….

« Ne t'en fais pas Sempai, tout va bien se passer.»

Il tourna la tête vers Kuroko, qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux de son livre. Le bleuté avait beau lui dire des choses rassurantes, son attitude n'allait pas avec ! Et pourtant, cela parvenait à calmer le deuxième année. Le joueur fantôme était décidément un grand mystère...

Reportant son attention sur le paysage, Izuki se décida à énumérer les points positifs à cette histoire. Alors… D'après ce qu'il avait vu hier, les membres de le GM n'étaient pas si terrifiant que ça. Un peu comme Kagami en fait… Monstrueux sur le terrain, mais de vrai gamin dans la vie de tout les jours ! Enfin… Ça restait à prouver pour Akashi.

Ensuite ? Murasakibara semblait s'être prit d'affection pour lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas : Le violet était vraiment mignon, avec son attitude de gamin ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir un _petit_ frère. Et puis au moins, avec lui, il ne risquait pas de mourir de faim ! De plus, Kise et Momoi semblaient vraiment sympathiques. Ça faisaient donc quatre personnes ne voulant pas sa mort (en comptant Kuroko)

Ensuite, il avait une excuse pour ne plus venir au entrainement de Seirin, et ainsi ne plus se ridiculiser devant ses coéquipiers qui n'étaient, bien sûr, toujours pas au courant pour son problème mise à part Kuroko.

Ainsi.. On pouvait dire que ça allait en s'arrangeant ! Si ça se trouve, bientôt, il aurait de nouveau sa vision d'aigle, et toute cette histoire serait vite oubliée ! Du moins… C'est ce qu'espérait Izuki.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Sempai.»

La voix de Kuroko le ramena sur terre et il hocha la tête avant de se lever, suivant le bleuté en dehors du bus. Une fois les pieds sur le trottoir, le deuxième année prit une grande respiration puis s'avança vers l'entrée du parc.

« Kurokocchi !»

Les deux joueurs de Seirin se retournèrent vers la voix… Qui n'était autre que Kise. Sans surprise, me direz-vous. Après tout, la simple présence d'un «-cchi» dans une phrase prouve que c'est le mannequin qui s'exprime!

Enfin bon. Comme la veille, le blond se jeta sur le joueur fantôme, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le sol sous le regard surpris de Izuki, toujours pas habitué à de tel démonstration d'affection.

« Kise-kun, tu me fais mal. Dit alors le bleuté, impassible.

\- Ahhhh ! Je suis désolé ! s'écria Kise, vrillant les tympans des deux autres. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, Kurokocchi ?»

Suite à cette question, les yeux du plus petits se mirent à briller d'émerveillement. C'est sans hésitation qu'il répondit, la joie transperçant sa voix :

« Milkshake à la vanille.»

Il eu un blanc… Puis deux éclats de rire. Rire venant de Kise et Izuki. Les deux riaient tellement qu'ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et qu'ils se tenaient le ventre, devant le pauvre Kuroko qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hilarité.

« D.. D'accord Kurokocchi ! Tenta d'articuler le blond sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. J.. J'y.. J'y vais tout de suite !»

Et il leur tourna le dos, repartant comme il était venue, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Demanda le plus petit en haussant un sourcil.

\- Rien, rien… lui répondit Izuki qui s'était calmée. Juste que… Tu aimes beaucoup les Milkshake. Conclut le brun.

\- À la vanille. Précisa le joueur fantôme.

\- À la vanille. Répéta le plus âgé en souriant »

Un semblant de sourire vint étirer cette fois les lèvres de Kuroko, mais seulement pour un court instant. Le plus jeune pénétra ensuite dans le parc, suivit par son sempai. Ce dernier étant bien plus serein à présent.

* * *

Murasakibara pouvait être qualifié de… légume. Bien qu'il déteste ça.

C'est vrais qu'après tout, il réagissait peu, sauf quand il s'agissait de sucreries. Mais à part ça, il restait toujours stoïque, impassible… Semblant n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que qui se passe, ne vivant que pour les bonbons et les gâteaux… Et puis il était peu sociale, préférant la compagnie d'un flan au chocolat plutôt que celle d'un véritable être humain. Il y avait cependant une exception. Ou plutôt cinq : Les autres membres de la Génération Miracle. On pouvait dire que c'était ses premiers amis, et même si il ne le montrait pas, il les appréciait beaucoup, les voyant comme une seconde famille. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le faire réagir, comme par exemple Kuroko qui l'avait mit en colère plus d'une fois. Mais bon, il aimait trop le petit bleu pour lui en vouloir éternellement…

« Finis… réalisa soudainement le joueur de Yosen en se stoppant une plein milieu de la rue »

La surprise passée, une moue triste vint prendre place sur son visage alors qu'il secouait son paquet de bonbon, malheureusement vide. Déçut, le géant regarda de tout les côtés pour trouver un magasin, mais il était seulement entouré de maison. Ainsi, pas de sucreries à l'horizon. Cette journée tournait mal… En plus, il était encore loin du parc. Si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait finir par être en retard ! Quel dilemme affreux pour le basketteur !

Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, puis un cri et un crissement de pneu. Se retournant, pas le moins du monde paniqué, Murasakibara croisa le regard apeuré d'un lycéen brun, inconnu, se tenant sur un vélo tirant une sorte de… Charrette ? Et dans celle-ci se trouvait une personne moins inconnu : Midorima Shintarou, se cher tsundere de Shutoku, abordant une mine irrité et exaspéré. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention du joueur de Yosen, ô non ! En fait… Il ne put détacher son regard du brun qui s'était légèrement calmé, et une mot lui traversa l'esprit : _Beau_.

« Murasakibara, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Demanda Midorima aussi froid que d'ordinaire. »

L'interpellé oublia alors totalement l'adolescent brun et reporta son attention sur son ancien coéquipier avant de dire, attristé :

« Mido-chin, je n'ai plus de bonbon...»

L'autre soupira tout en remontant ses lunettes. Il descendit ensuite de la charrette et, sous le regard surpris du cycliste, il sortie une sucette de sa poche qu'il tendit à Murasakibara.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. Informa le vert alors que le plus grand prenait la sucrerie.

\- Mais Shin-chan ! S'écria presque le brun. C'est ton objet du jour !»

Le joueur de Yosen se stoppa pendant qu'il enlevait l'emballage. Cette sucette était l'objet chance du garçon à lunette ? Mais pourquoi lui donnait-il alors ? Murasakibara fronça ses sourcils, ce à quoi Midorima répondit :

«Ce n'est pas un problème. On peut se procurer des sucettes n'importe où.»

Suite à cette phrase, le violet n'hésita pas plus et déballa sa sucette avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, puis articula tant bien que mal :

« Sinon Mido-shin peut rester près de moi. Comme ça, vu que j'ai mangé la sucette, je pourrais aussi porter bonheur.»

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, tant cette phrase était naïve, digne d'un enfant de 6 ans… Et sincère. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du verts et il répondit, remettant une seconde fois ses lunettes en place :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant, rendons-nous au parc. Ordonna Midorima. D'accord Takao ? Continua-t-il à l'adresse du cycliste.»

L'autre hocha la tête, trop surpris de voir son Shin-chan sourire ainsi pour dire quoi-que-se-soit. Bordel, il se passait quoi aujourd'hui ?

* * *

« 'Tain, vous auriez pu vous grouiller !»

Aomine énervé ? A peine ! Ce n'est pas comme si il hurlait sur Izuki et Kuroko tout en ébouriffant violemment les cheveux de ce dernier !

« Tu me fais mal, Aomine-kun. Signala le petit toujours aussi impassible.

\- C'est le but, Baka !

\- Dai-chan, ne fais pas mal à Tetsu-kun ! S'outra Momoï.

\- La ferme Satsu !

\- Aomine-kun, il ne faut pas parler ainsi à une femme.

\- La ferme Tetsu !»

Ce qu'en pensait Izuki ? Et bien… déjà, il avait une impression de déjà vu. Et puis Aomine lui semblait près à commettre un meurtre ! Par mesure de précaution, le brun se décida à reculer de quelques pas, histoire de ne pas être pris dans un homicide.

Enfin, après s'être pris un coup dans les côtes, le métisse retrouva son calme, continuant quand même de pester contre son ancienne ombre et son amie d'enfance.

« Oï, l'Aigle ! S'écria-t-il alors»

Izuki sursauta.

« Eu...Moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Qui d'autre ? Demanda sarcastiquement le joueur de Touhou.

\- **Aho**mine… menaça alors Kuroko.

\- Oui oui, toi ! Repris précipitamment l'As»

Bon, s'était formel : Le deuxième année ne voulait pas, mais alors ABSOLUMENT PAS, savoir à quel point le joueur fantôme pouvait être diabolique. Il préférait le gentil Kuroko à… à… À un deuxième Akashi.

« Un 1 contre 1, ça te tente ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda le brun, croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- 1 contre 1. Toi contre moi.

\- Eu… je… c'est…

\- De toute manière t'a pas vraiment le choix ! »

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du métisse, et attrapant son ballon de basket, il se rendit sur le terrain. Izuki soupira, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il déposa son sac et son manteau puis emboita le pas de l'As, se demandant si il n'avait, ne serais-ce qu'une chance, de lui mettre un panier.

* * *

« Un Milkshake pour Kurokocchi ! Chantonnait joyeusement Kise, milkshake en question à la main.»

Notre cher mannequin avait reprit le chemin du parc après avoir acheté ce que Kuroko lui avait demandé et, tout content en imaginant le joueur fantôme le remercier, il ne put s'empêcher de sautiller. Il était joyeux par nature, mais lorsque cela touchait l'ombre, il avait tendance à être encore plus en joie. C'est qu'il l'adorait, ce petit !

Et puis soudain, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il se passa se qu'il se passe à chaque fois qu'on ne fais pas attention où l'on marche : Il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Kise, surpris au possible, recula de quelques pas à cause du choque tout comme l'inconnu qu'il avait renversé… Pas si inconnu que ça.

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe ? Lui demanda méchemment la personne. »

Hanamiya Makoto, capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi. À sa vue, le mannequin s'assombrit soudainement. Ce type… S'était un tricheur. Un manipulateur. Il n'hésitat pas à employer la violence pour atteindre son but, surtout contre les adversaires trop résistant comme Seirin.

Pourtant, polie de nature, le joueur de Kaijo décida de s'excuser :

« Excuse-moi Hanamiya, je n'ai pas fais attention !»

L'autre sembla alors réaliser à qui il parlait lorsque Kise prononça son nom. Le bond fut d'ailleurs légèrement irriter en comprenant que le deuxième année ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu…

« Va dire ça à mon livre ! Répliqua le brun en serrant les dents. »

Le mannequin cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ne voyant pas de quoi l'autre joueur lui parlait. Il baissa ensuite la tête et aperçut effectivement un livre… recovert de Milkshake.

« Ahh ! S'écria Kise. Le milkshake de Kurokocchi ! »

Suite au choque, le blond ne l'avait pas réalisé mais le verre qu'il tenait lui avait échappé des mains, tout comme le livre de Hanamiya. Les deux s'étaient donc rencontrer sur le sol, l'un devenant vide et l'autre illisible.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu t'inquiètes que pour ton foutu Milkshake ? S'énerva l'araignée. »

Kise dégublit difficilement devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre adolescent.

« D.. Désolé…

\- J'me fou de tes excuses. Pesta Hanamiya.

\- Je vais te le racheter ! »

La colère disparut du visage du brun, laissant place à de la surprise. Mais il se reprit rapidement et, dépassant Kise, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi répliqua :

« Dépêche-toi, la librairie va bientôt fermer. »

L'ancien joueur de la GM soupira, comprenant quant plus de mettre Kuroko en colère, il allait aider l'un des gars les plus détestable de la planète. Mais Kise, en plus d'être gentil et polie, n'avait qu'une parole. Alors… Il rattrapa rapidement l'autre adolescent, en espérant avoir assez d'argent pour racheter ce foutu livre.


	5. Rapprochement

Alors… je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉ !

J'ai tenté du mieux que je pouvais d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je vous raconte pas à quel point j'ai galèré ! J'avais les idées, la motivations… mais j'ai péter un p**** de câble car je n'arrivai pas à faire de bonne tournure de phrase, ou bien à exprimer les sentiments… que je voulais exprimer (merci capitaine obvious)

Bref. Ce chapitre est, je pense, plus court que le précédent, et j'en suis désolé ! Je posterai le chapitre 5 surement la semaine prochaine, ou la semaine de la rentrée (mais vu que ma mère risque de me prendre mon PC, ça va être compliqué …) Bref. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Izuki tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient et son coeur semblait sur le point de lâcher.

32 à 0…. Sans surprise, il n'avait pas réussit à faire quoi-que-se-soit face à Aomine. Incapable de le bloquer ou de mettre un panier, c'est à peine si il avait eu la ballon !

Le joueur de Seirin n'était pas réellement frustré. Après tout, il s'y attendait ! Mais quand même… Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu tenir tête, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, à l'As. Kagami y arrivait si bien, lui !

Baffe mentale. Non ! Surtout, ne pas se comparer au Dunker ! Rester calme, concentré… Trouver une stratégie.

Mais comment trouver une stratégie lorsqu'on est au bord de l'asphixie ?

« Eh, ça va aller l'aigle ?»

Le deuxième année releva la tête, réalisant que Aomine se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Izuki se sentie malgré lui intimidé. C'est qu'il était grand, le métisse ! Peut être pas autant que Murasakibara, mais quand même…

« Oui, ça va. Répondit le brun en se redressant.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter là ! Conseilla Momoi en se rapprochant d'eux.»

Les deux basketteurs se lancèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Kuroko s'approcha à son tour, tendant une bouteille d'eau à son sempai qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Aomine, quant à lui, sortie son portable. Fronçant les sourcil, il maugréa :

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ?

\- Kise est partie m'acheter un milkshake. Répondit le joueur fantôme.

\- T'en as fait ton esclave ? »

Le plus petit se permis de réfléchir, déconcertant ses trois camarades. Enfin, il répondit innocemment :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Aomine-kun.»

Pourtant, la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de l'ombre ne passa inaperçu auprès de personne, faisant dégublir difficilement les trois autres qui se demandait à quel point il pouvait être diabolique.

Et puis soudain, coupant court à toutes réflexions, un gargouilli se fit entendre… Et tous les regard se tournèrent vers l'As de Touhou, dont les joues étaient soudainement devenues rouges.

« Aucun commentaire. Grogna le métisse en détournant le regard.»

Satsuki porta une main à sa bouche, tentant de ne pas rire face à la scène ridicule que leur offrait son ami d'enfance. Ce fut Kuroko qui intervint :

« Si tu avais faim il fallait le dire, Aomine-kun.

\- Eh, c'est la faute de Satsu ! s'écria l'As.

\- Quoi ? Cria l'intéressée outrée. Comment ça, MA faute ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a trainé ici sans me laisser le temps de déjeuner !

\- Tu n'avais cas te dépêcher !

\- On est arrivé deux heures en avance !

\- Oui mais...»

Et ainsi continua la dispute, sous les regards de Izuki et Kuroko. Ce dernier était toujours impassible, maintenant habitué à ce genre de scène. Mais le deuxième année, lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Ça avait un certain côté mignon, ces chamailleries.

« Il y a une sandwicherie pas loin. On pourrait y aller ! Proposa le brun.»

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, tous étonnés de voir leur sempai prendre la parole. Après tout, depuis la veille, il était tellement intimidé qu'il évitait de ce faire remarquer !

« D'accord, allons y. Dit le joueur Fantôme. C'est toi qui invite Aomine-kun.»

Et il partie en direction de la sortie suivit d'une Momoi rayonnante sans laisser le temps à Aomine de donner une réponse. Izuki sentie son sourire s'élargir : En fin de compte, cette histoire se passerait peut-être mieux que prévu.

* * *

« Non mais j'y crois pas…»

Non, Hanamiya ne pouvait décidément pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la poisse à ce point ? Tout d'abord cette abrutie de blond lui rentrait dedans et massacrait son livre, et maintenant la librairie était fermée !

« Ah oui, c'est vrais qu'elle ferme plus tôt le dimanche ! Lâcha Kise en toute innocence. »

Le plus âgé pesta : Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez lui, au lieu d'écouter sa mère et « d'aller prendre l'air ». Maintenant, sa journée avait viré au cauchemars !

« Je pense qu'il y a une autre boutique, pas loin. Proposa le blond.»

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi ne daigna même pas le regarder : Il lui tourna le dos sans rien dire et se mit à marcher, voulant à tout prix rentrer chez lui et mettre fin à cette stupide malchance qui commençait à s'abattre sur lui.

« Eh, Hanamiya ! S'écria le mannequin, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement du deuxième année »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, ayant la certitude que le blond partirai aussitôt en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça : Personne n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre, à le retenir lorsqu'il s'éloignait, que se soit physiquement ou bien sentimentalement. Hanamiya ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à changer : Cette situation lui convenait ! Pas de boulet à se trimballer. Seulement lui et ses propres règles.

Il y avait bien cet abrutie de Kiyoshi, et ce sale enfoiré de Imayoshi. Mais il avait coupé les ponts avec le premier, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait rendu incapable de jouer au basketball. Quant au second… Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi ne le considérait pas comme un ami, mais comme un manipulateur. Le genre de mec qui se sert de vous, qui profite de vos faiblesses et vos malheurs.

« Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres »

Cette phrase convenait parfaitement au capitaine de Touhou, Hanamiya en avait la certitude.

Et puis soudain, coupant court à ses réflexions, une main lui attrapa l'épaule, le stoppant net. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, l'araignée tourna la tête pour apercevoir Kise, la mine inquiète, lui tenant toujours l'épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hanamiya ! Je ne pensais pas que ce livre était si important pour toi… »

Le blond semblait réellement s'en vouloir, se qui étonnait encore plus le meneur. Après tout, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés une heure auparavant, l'As de Kaijou semblait déborder d'animosité envers lui !

Hanamiya ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Imayoshi, et de se dire qu'ils étaient les parfaits opposés : Comme dit plus tôt, le capitaine de Touhou était un putain d'enfoiré. Kise, lui, était par contre ce style de mec hyper sympas, du genre à être généreux et serviable envers tout le monde, même ses pires ennemis.

« Le respect, tu connais ? Demanda soudainement le seconde année. »

Le mannequin resta interdit face à cette question, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle.

« T'es plus jeune que moi, alors appelle-moi Sempai. Continua le meneur en dégageant son épaule. »

Kise resta béa face à ce nouveau changement de comportement. Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi semblait… Plus calme. Et plus chaleureux.

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu me dois toujours un livre ! Continua une nouvelle fois le plus âgé en reprenant sa marche »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, le blond se mit à sourire, aussi détendu que l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

« Oui, Hanamiya-sempai ! Répondit-il en rattrapant l'araignée. »

C'était étrange de penser que ces deux là, qui se détestaient une heure plus tôt, marchaient maintenant ensemble dans la rue comme deux bons amis.

* * *

« Dix sandwishs poulet-bacon avec trois paquets de frites, rajouter à ça trois sandwish royale et…

\- Aomine-kun, tu ressembles à Kagami à commander autant.

\- Ne me compare par à ce Bakagami ! Rétorqua le métisse. »

Momoi et Izuki, restés en retrait, rirent légèrement en pensant que, effectivement, les deux As se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré leur grande rivalité.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, Izuki-sempai. Commenta Kuroko à l'adresse du brun. »

Celui hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Quelque chose sembla alors le frappé, et il répondit à son Kouhai :

« Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Shun au lieu de toujours dire _sempai_.

\- Il a raison. Approuva Aomine. Tes _sempais _sont presque aussi chiant que les_ -cchi _de Kise !

\- Dai-chan ! S'emporta Satsuki, ton…

\- Langage, je sais ! Geint le métisse en levant les yeux au ciel.»

Le joueur fantôme souffla, exaspéré des disputes de ces deux amis. Attrapant les sacs où se trouvaient leur commande, le bleuté déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et partie vers la sortie.

« Eh, Kuroko ! L'interpella Izuki. Aomine et Momoi sont toujours en train de se disputer !

\- T'en pis. Répondit simplement le plus jeune. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais ce stoppa avant de dire :

« Sempai, si tu veux que je t'appelles par ton prénom, il faudra que tu fasses de même avec moi. »

D'abord surpris, le brun se mit ensuite à rire. Rattrapant son coéquipier qui était maintenant sortie de a boutique, il répondit :

« Compris, Tetsuya ! »

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres du joueur fantôme, qui dit à son tour :

« Bien, Shun-kun.

\- Le -kun ne fais pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ben… ouai, assez.

\- Mais Shun tout seul, ça fait aussi bizarre.

\- Oui mais…

\- Oï, Tetsu ! Rend-moi mes sandwish ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on pu voir un Aomine fou furieux courir vers un Kuroko impassible sous les regards désabusés et perdus de Momoi, Izuki et des autres passants. La vie avec la génération miracle n'était décidément pas des plus normal !

* * *

« Ils ne sont pas là. »

Takao se retint de se baffer mentalement : Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Après tout, ses deux camarades avaient bien remarqué que le parc était vide, alors pas besoin de faire de commentaire la-dessus !

« Bravo. Très bon sens de l'observation, Bakao. »

Et voilà, une réplique cinglante de Midorima. Le brun se renfrogna, vexé :

« Pas la peine d'être aussi froid, Shin-chan.

\- Je ne suis pas froid. Juste sarcastique.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Pas forcément. »

Murasakibara, lui, n'était pas plus perturbé que ça. Suçant toujours sa sucette, il regardait les deux joueurs de Shutoku se chamailler, les deux lui rappelant vaguement Aomine et Momoi.

« Quand je pense que tu m'as fais pédaler jusqu'ici ! Geint l'adolescent aux yeux d'aigles en s'appuyant de tout son long sur le vélo.

\- Ce n'était pas si loin. Tu est juste paresseux.

\- Paresseux ? C'est pas gentil Shin-chan ! Pleurnicha le brun.»

Maintenant, l'As de Yosen avait l'impression de voir Kise. Le partenaire de Midorima était décidément vraiment intéressant… Mais pas plus que les sucreries.

Murasakibara se re-concentra donc sur sa sucette sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, chose dont ne s'aperçurent pas Takao et Midorima étant qu'ils continuaient de se _disputer_.

* * *

Ils se fixaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, tout deux attendant que l'autre détourne le regard. C'était une sorte de défi, de bataille silencieuse. Quelque chose d'anodin ou immature pour les gens extérieurs, mais pourtant si d'important pour eux deux. C'était quelque chose qui désignerait lequel était le plus fort .

« Ainsi, Aomine a frappé Haizaki. Commença l'un des deux sans détourner le regard »

Celui qui venait de parler avait des cheveux rougeâtres. L'un de ses yeux était vermillon, et l'autre était d'un jaune électrisant. Assit à son bureau, les jambes croisés, il regardait d'un air hautain l'intrus qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres :

« Ne fais pas l'étonné, je sais très bien que tu es au courant depuis longtemps, Akashi. »

Fronçant de sourcil en provenance du capitaine de la Génération Miracle. Oui, il savait pour l'altercation qu'avaient eu ses deux anciens coéquipiers, et ce bien avant que Imayoshi vienne lui en parler. Car c'était effectivement le capitaine de Touhou qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa chambre, assez fou pour défier le capitaine de Rakuzan.

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu m'en parler ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Ce sont tes anciens coéquipiers. Je pensais que tu ferais quelque chose.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Imayoshi perdit son sourire, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais Akashi le connaissait assez pour savoir que se n'était que de la comédie, qu'un jeu auquel il prenait plaisir à participer.

Enfin, le capitaine de Touhou reprit son sourire et se décida à répondre :

« Si Haizaki venait à dénoncer Aomine, celui-ci risquerait de ne plus avoir le droit de participer à un tournoi pendant quelque temps. Voir pire : Il pourrait ne plus avoir le droit de jouer au basket jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

\- Tu le soupçonne de vouloir le dénoncer avant le début du prochain tournoi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux adolescents semblaient méditer les paroles de l'autre. Et soudain, un sourire encore plus malsain que celui d'Imayoshi vint étirer les lèvres de l'empereur.

« Dis-moi, Shouichi… »

L'interpellé perdit instantanément sa confiance, comprenant qu'il avait sans aucun doute fait une erreur pouvant le rabaisser face au schizophrène.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me parler maintenant de cette histoire, alors que cela c'est passé il y a deux semaines ? »

Merde. Juste merde.

« Je suppose que tu l'as appris i peine quelques jours.

\- Oui. C'est Momoi qui est venu m'en parler. »

Le sourire d'Imayoshi s'était fait plus crispé alors qu'il tentait de garder la tête haute.

Entre Akashi et lui, ça avait toujours été comme ça : Toujours voulant montrer sa supériorité à l'autre. Et pour cela, il fallait à chaque fois avoir un coup d'avance. Or, là, c'était le capitaine de Rakuzan qui en avait eu un.

Imayoshi avait bien comprit que l'empereur avait ses sources, et qu'il était donc au courant de tous ce qui se passait. Mais, rusé comme il était, il tentait tant bien que mal de faire du bluff. Un peu comme au poker, en fait. Ça avait marché à plusieurs reprises, et la capitaine de Touhou ne pouvait que se délecter du regard assassin que lui lançait Akashi dans ses moments là ! Mais aujourd'hui, l'empereur avait remporté la victoire.

« Haizaki ne fera rien. Répéta Akashi, sûr de lui. Et si il tente quelque chose, j'interviendrais.

\- Je peux toujours m'en charger. Dit Imayoshi, sa confiance revenant soudainement. »

Le sourire du schizophrène se fana, et une soudaine lueur de colère vint traverser son regard.

« Retiens bien une chose, Shouichi. Tous les membres de la Génération Miracle sont sous ma protection.

\- Haizaki n'a jamais fait partie de la Génération Miracle.

\- Pour moi, si. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, soutenant toujours le regard de l'empereur. Mais la discussion était close, ça ne servait plus à rien de débattre. Imayoshi avait perdu cette bataille, ce fut donc le premier à détourner le regard, tournant le dos au joueur de Rakuzan.

« A bientôt, Akashi ! »

Il sortie de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, puis traversa la porte d'entrée avant d'arriver dehors. Mais malgré sa défaite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement : Il savait déjà qu'il remporterai la prochaine bataille.

Akashi, quant à lui, eu un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on le trouverai là ! »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Kise marchait joyeusement aux côtés de Hanamiya, qui contemplai le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Le blond avait finit par lui racheter finalement ! Peut être que sa mal chance avait disparut…

« Oui, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça en fin de compte. Répondit le plus âgé.

\- C'est méchant, sempai ! Chouina le mannequin »

Hanamiya se serait presque autorisé un sourire. Presque !

Ne faisant plus attention à l'autre adolescent, il décida d'ouvrir son ouvrage afin de reprendre sa lecture. Chose qui ne plue apparemment pas à Kise, étant donné qu'il gonfla les joues, comme un enfant en train de bouder.

« Sempai, c'est mal élevé de lire en présence de quelqu'un d'autre !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... »

Le blond soupira : Le deuxième année ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bon, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça après tout.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au alentour, Kise laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Hanamiya était tout de même de meilleure compagnie qu'il ne le pensais. Comme quoi, il n'était qu'un salop que sur le terrain. D'une certaine façon, le mannequin était heureux d'avoir pu lui parler. Il aimait bien ce lier d'amitié avec les gens, et découvrir leur nombreuse facettes. Car en plus d'être gentil, généreux, joyeux et optimiste, Kise était aussi quelqu'un de nature très curieuse !

Enfin bon. Et dire qu'il n'aurait jamais passer un moment avec Hanamiya si il n'avait pas renverser le milkshake de Kuroko dessus.

…

Stop. WAIT !

Écarquillant les yeux, le blond se figea, étonnant le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi qui s'arrêta à son tour.

« J'ai oublié le rendez-vous au parc ! S'écria le copieur en lançant un regard alarmé à son camarade. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le plus jeune. Celui-ci partie d'ailleurs en courant sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer quoi-que-se-soit, lui criant simplement :

« À bientôt, Hanamiya-sempai ! »

Puis il disparut au coin d'une rue. L'araignée ne plus que souffler face à la spontanéité de l'ancien membre de la GM. Il était plutôt… distrayant. Mais Hanamiya ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

Il reprit sa route, et par la même occasion sa lecture, non sans espérer que le « À bientôt » crier par le plus jeune se réalise rapidement.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE ! Comme dit plus haut : Je suis désolé pour l'attente.

Je dois avouer ne pas être super fière de ce chapitre... Mais bon, je me rattraperai au prochain, promis ! Avec peut être un lemon en plus ! Ou un piti lime ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH ! Essayer de deviner quel couple va sauter le pas ! Mais croyez-moi : Je compte bien vous surprendre !

Bref. Je pars au ski ce week end, et je reviens... la semaine prochaine (précision !) Ainsi, si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi, ne vous en faites pas : Je suis toujours en vie ! (Comment ça, "dommage" ? o)

Ja Ne !


	6. Dans le train

Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉ de l'attente ! Je n'ai réellement aucune excuse ! Je suis bien partie en vacance, mais cela n'a duré que quelques jours. Mais par la suite, j'ai eu la FLEMME et… même en étant motivé, j'ai trop galèré pour le lemon TTwTT Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit, je ne savais donc ABSOLUMENT plus comment commencé, les mots à employé etc.

Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? En me relisant, j'ai été méga déçut de se que j'avais écris TT_TT

Malheureusement, je pars en Espagne demain, et je n'aurai pas internet. Ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus, je vous postes le chapitre tel quel. Désolé ! .

Bref. Sinon, en réponse à Pouika : Non je ne me suis pas trompé ! Le dernier chapitre était le chapitre 4, et celui-ci est le 5 ! Tu as simplement du croire que le prologue était le chapitre 1, ce qui t'a tout décalé !

Sinon, Merci pour tout vos rewiews, qui me font vraiment trop plaisir ! Sérieusement, j'ai du les relire des centaines de fois xD

Et aussi : Oui, tu es très vilaine Un-raton-laveur-lunatique ! DONNE MOI UN REVIEW POUR CHAQUE CHAPITRE, OU JE TE RENIE ! O /**se prend une maison dans la gueule/**

Bref. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre : bonne lecture ! ^^

OHHH ! DERNIÈRE CHOSE ! Je m'excuse, car dans les autres chapitres, j'ai dit que Takao avait la vision d'aigle alors qu'il a les yeux de faucons ! Je sus vraiment DÉSOLÉ de cette stupide erreur ! o

* * *

« Vous êtes tous méchants ! »

C'était Kise qui hurlait, les larmes aux yeux, attirant l'attention des passants sur lui et ses amis.

« Arrête ta comédie, tu veux ? Lui cria Aomine qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

\- Mais vous auriez pu m'attendre hier ! Continua de pleurer le blond.

\- On allait pas t'attendre trois plombes non plus !

\- Mais vous auriez pu m'appeler pour me prévenir !

\- Aucun de nous n'avait son portable !

\- Menteur ! J'ai vu celui de Kurokocchi dépasser de sa poche ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le joueur fantôme, qui sirotait tranquillement un milkshake à la vanille. Voyant que l'attention était concentrée sur lui, il répondit, impassible :

« J'ai oublié.

\- Kurokocchi ! geint Kise en se roulant en boule. »

Momoi et Aomine soufflèrent de désespoir pendant que Midorima remontait ses lunettes et que Murasakibara mangeait des chips avec Takao et Izuki. Ces deux derniers compatissant silencieusement pour le pauvre mannequin… La veille, celui-ci s'était rendu au parc, mais personne n'y était. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures dehors, mais personne n'était arrivé… Pauvre enfant.

Maintenant c'était lundi, et les cours étaient finis depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Fort heureusement, contrairement à la veille, tout le monde était réunis. Il y avait donc une chance pour que le cas d'Izuki s'améliore.

« Donc, tu as perdu ta vision ? Demanda Takao au joueur de Seirin afin de revenir au sujet principal. »

Izuki hocha la tête, et le joueur de Shutoku se mit à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est étrange… dit-il. Un don naturel ne devrais pas se perdre comme ça, surtout si tu l'utilises souvent. C'est comme si Shin-chan perdait la faculté de mettre des paniers du jour au lendemain !

\- Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le coupa le brun. »

Takao haussa un sourcil face à la question du deuxième année.

« Que c'était comme si Shin-chan per…

\- Pas ça ! Le coupa une nouvelle Izuki. »

Alors là, le joueur de Shutoku ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as parlé d'un don naturel. Précisa le plus âgé. Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as toujours eu tes yeux de faucons ? »

Le partenaire de Midorima sembla alors réalisé ce que voulais dire le plus grand, et s'écria soudainement :

« Ta vision n'est pas naturel ? »

Izuki hocha négativement la tête, aussi surpris que son camarade.

« Oï ! Les coupa Aomine. Je comprends plus rien là ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _don naturel _? »

A en voir la tête des autres membres de la Génération miracle, l'As de Touhou n'était pas le seul perdu.

« Cela veut dire que Kazunari a toujours eu sa vision, même pendant son enfance. Expliqua une voix qui figea tous les adolescents. »

L'attention se porta alors sur le nouveau venu, et Izuki et Takao eurent le réflexe de reculer, peu rassurer face à l'ambiance glacial qui venait de s'installer.

« Akashi-kun. Le salua Kuroko.

\- Bonjour Tesuya. Répondit l'interpellé avec son sourire hautain. À vous aussi, Satsuki, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou…. »

Il tourna la tête vers les deux derniers adolescents, et termina :

« … Kazunari et Shun. »

Décidemment, le sourire de l'empereur était… terrifiant.

« Tu te décide enfin à venir, Akashi ! »

Aomine, l'adolescent le plus courageux (ou bien le plus con) pour ainsi parler au capitaine de Rakuzan. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur lui et répondit :

« Sache que si je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, c'est en partis par ta faute Daiki.

\- Ma faute ? Demanda l'As.

\- J'ai du gérer beaucoup de chose pour l'histoire avec Haizaki. »

Le métisse se figea, tout comme Momoï et Kuroko. Eux seuls, mis à part Kagami et Imayoshi, étaient au courant pour l'altercation entre les deux basketteurs.

« Quel histoire ? Demanda Kise, les sourcils froncés. »

Le mannequin était plus sérieux que jamais, aussi inquiet que les autres joueurs ignorants l'histoire.

« Oh… Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Akashi à l'adresse de Aomine »

Mais le sourire carnassier qu'abordait l'empereur pouvait se traduire par « La prochaine fois, Daiki, tu me parleras mieux si tu ne veux pas que sa te retombe dessus. »

« Mais mettons ça de côté. Continua l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges »

Ne voulant pas contester l'empereur, tout le monde garda le silence, bien que Kise lançait des regards interrogatifs en direction du joueur de Touhou.

« Comme je l'expliquai, Kazunari a toujours eu sa vision de faucon. Il l'a simplement perfectionné en jouant au basketball. »

Le concerné hocha la tête comme pour appuyer ce que disait l'ancien capitaine de la GM. Celui-ci continua :

« Or, Shun, lui, a eu sa vision d'aigle à partir du moment où il a commencé à jouer au basket. Il s'est entrainé afin d'arriver à voir le terrain sous différent angles de vues. »

Izuki resta stupéfait devant ces paroles : C'était l'exacte vérité ! Lorsqu'il avait commencé à jouer au basket avec Hyuga, au collège, il avait voulut se rendre utile de la meilleure façon qui soit ! N'étant pas un joueur exceptionnel, il avait surtout travaillé sur sa vue, un élément bien plus important qu'on ne le pense !

« Ce… C'est incroyable ! S'écria Takao. »

L'émerveillement se lisait sur le visage du première année, qui continua :

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait avoir une tel vision juste avec de l'entrainement ! C'est pour ça que ta vision est moins perfectionné que la mienne ! Mais c'est déjà un véritable exploit ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne capable d'une telle …

\- La ferme, Bakao. Le coupa Midorima.

\- Méchant Shin-chan ! Pleurnicha le brun »

Akashi souffla, et Kuroko eu un mince sourire.

« Cette information pourra-t-elle être utile à notre entrainement ? Demanda Momoï à l'adresse du capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Sans aucun doute. Répondit celui-ci. Commençons sans plus attendre. Tout d'abord, je veux voir les capacités de Shun. »

Il se tourna vers l'intéressé et ordonna :

« Tu vas jouer contre Ryouta.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Parce que tu es le plus faible de nous tous.

\- Mais ! s'écria le mannequin, recommençant à pleurnicher. Il y a Takao aussi ! »

Le concerné se demanda d'ailleurs si il devait se sentir vexé, ou tout simplement ignoré cette remarque.

« Sauf que lui doit rester sur le côté afin d'observer. Répondit Akashi d'un ton sans appel. »

Izuki, quant à lui, soupira. Bon, avec l'empereur, peut être que tout ne serais pas si agréable…

* * *

« Putain d'Akashi ! Pesta un jeune homme à la limite d'étouffer. »

Haizaiki Shougo, car s'était lui, se trouvait dans une bien mauvaise (et comique) situation : Il était coincé dans un train bondé, écrasé contre l'un des murs du wagon suite au trop grand nombre de passagers ayant largement dépassé la limite que pouvait contenir le véhicule.

Le basketteur se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, gueuler des insultes et foutre une raclée à ceux qui le gênait. Après tout, son ancien capitaine lui avait demandé… Pardon. Je veux dire : **Ordonné, **de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et, bien que le rouge n'était plus son capitaine, il avait toujours cette effrayante et satané autorité sur lui. L'empereur était tout puissant, Dieu seul sait à quel point !

Continuant de pester des insultes à l'adresse du schizophrène, Haizaki se remémora comment il en était réduit à prendre le train afin de rejoindre ses anciens coéquipiers.

**Quatre heures plus tôt :**

_Assis tranquillement sur un banc, Shougo terminai une énième canette de soda, qu'il ne tarda pas à lancer vers une poubelle. L'objet alla donc rencontré une bonne dizaine de ses consœurs, toutes entassées dans le sac noir avec d'autres déchets. _

_C'était un simple après-midi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le genre que le basketteur vivait les trois-quarts du temps et qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, bien qu'il s'ennuie à mourir. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rester enfermé dans une salle de classe !_

_Il haussa un sourcil, étonné de sentir son portable vibrer. Personne ne l'appelait jamais ou ne lui envoyait de message. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander à quoi lui servait son téléphone ! Et puis, personne n'avait son numéro. C'était donc surement quelqu'un s'étant trompé de destinataire. _

_Lorsque la vibration cessa, il se réinstalla confortablement… Jusqu'à ce que une seconde vienne le perturbé. Étant vraiment très peu patient, il décrocha rageusement :_

_« Ouai, c'est pourquoi ? Lança-t-il avec mauvaise fois._

_\- Je te conseil de me parler sur un autre ton, Shougo. »_

_Un frisson parcourut l'interpellé. Un frisson de terreur. Akashi. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il n'y avait que l'empereur pour se procurer n'importe quel numéro de téléphone._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akashi ? Demanda-t-il, plus calme._

_\- Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Je voudrais que tu me rejoigne ce soir, au parc près de Seirin, à 18h30._

_\- Et en quel honneur ?_

_\- Tetsuya a un problème avec un de ses sempais. Toutes la génération miracle doit être réunie afin de lui venir en aide, y compris toi. »_

_Haizaki fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce plan foireux ?_

_« Et si je veux pas ? Demanda-t-il._

_\- Je me fiche bien de savoir ce que tu veux. »_

_Le ton du capitaine de Rakuzan s'était légèrement assombrie, faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois le brun qui n'osa plus rien répondre._

_« Bien. Conclu Akashi. À ce soir. »_

_Et il raccrocha._

C'était maintenant officiel : Haizaki haïssait ce satané schizophrène ! Bon, pas non plus au point de tenter de le tuer… Il n'était pas suicidaire ! Mais foutre son poing dans la gueule de son ancien capitaine le démangeait vraiment !

Un juron passa ses lèvres lorsque, à un nouvel arrêt, d'autres passagers vinrent s'ajouter dans le wagon. Serrant les poings, le basketteur se retint une nouvelle fois de péter un câble. N'empêche, il se demandait si le train n'allait pas finir par exploser avec tout ce monde !

« Oh, mais ne serais-ce pas Haizaki Shougo ? »

Le concerné ce pétrifia soudainement. Certes, il était terrifié par Akashi. Après tout, c'était un dangereux schizophrène psychopathe, surement un tueur en série, sachant tout sur tout et s'amusement à balancer des ciseaux à gauche et à droite ! Mais le bon point était que, malgré tout ça, Haizaki connaissait son ancien capitaine et savait que celui-ci ne lui ferais jamais de mal, sauf pour le punir.

Or, là… Il ne connaissait que de vue la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Mais le sourire malsain qu'abordait Imayoshi Shouchi aurait eu de quoi faire pâlir Akashi lui-même…

Le capitaine de Touhou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement face au regard apeuré de l'autre basketteur. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir l'effet qu'il faisait au gens ! En particulier Hanamiya, qui avait toujours des réactions pour le moins surprenantes, mais au combien amusantes !

Dans le cas de Haizaki, il avait une réaction plutôt banale. Comme quoi, derrière son apparence de racaille, il n'était qu'un adolescent commun.

« On se connaît ? »

Gros blanc. Cette question… était tout bonnement et absolument improbable. Pendant quelques secondes, Imayoshi fut déconcerté, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que l'autre lui avait demandé. Le regard de celui-ci avait changé, s'étant fait plus… Insolent, et moqueur. Ainsi, il se foutait de lui ? Intéressant.

« Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas… Shou-chan. Sourit malicieusement le plus âgé.

\- Oï ! C'est quoi ce surnom ? S'écria l'autre. »

Shouchi faillit rire face à cette réaction, qui était similaire à celle de Aomine. Comment régiraient les deux ennemies en apprenant qu'ils se ressemblaient ? Surement très mal !

« C'est pour te montrer mon amour, Shou-chan ! Répondit le garçon à lunette.

\- Y'a quedal entre nous, Imayoshi !

\- Et bien tu vois que tu me reconnais ! »

Haizaki se colla une baffe mental, se rendant donc de sa connerie, et le sourire du deuxième année se fit plus grand. Décidément, le brun était très impatient et tombait facilement dans les pièges qu'on lui tendait ! Ainsi… se serait plus facile que prévu, pour Imayoshi, de le manipuler.

« Mais tu me brises le coeur, Shou-chan… geint faussement le capitaine de Touhou.

\- M'en fou ! Rétorqua l'autre.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu m'aimais. Continua le plus âgé en se rapprochant. »

Une alarme se déclencha alors dans le cerveau du brun, lui indiquant un danger imminent. Il voulut reculer, s'éloigner de l'individu qui lui faisait face, mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêchait, et il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux pour qu'il puisse se faufiler et partir.

« Dégage ! Lui lança Haizaki, commençant à perdre toute confiance. »

Il lui tourna le dos sèchement, se retrouvant face au mur, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être face au au sourire malsain du plus âgé.

« Tu me fais vraiment de la peine… Shou-chan. »

Le surnom, soufflé à son oreille, et un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Haizaki ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, incapable de faire quoi-que-se-soit d'autre. Dos à Imayoshi, il ne vit pas celui-ci passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un prédateur ayant capturé sa proie.

« Comment comptes-tu t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau dans un souffle.

\- Je m'excuserai pas, bâtard ! Répondit le plus jeune. »

Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement lorsqu'il sentie le corps du capitaine de Touhou se coller au sien.

« Même si je t'y oblige ? »

Imayoshi semblait sûr de lui, et le ton qu'il avait employé ne rassurai pas le moins du monde l'ancien joueur de Teiko qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, réalisant à quoi faisait allusion le plus âgé. C'est alors que la voix dans les hauts-parleurs, annonçant les arrêts, résonna, et un immense soulagement monta en lui.

« C'est mon arrêt ! Dit-il alors que le train commençait à ralentir afin de s'arrêter au quai. »

C'était son seul échappatoire, et il comptai bien le saisir ! Mais, malheureusement pour lui, le lycéen à lunette ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça. Lâcha-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Haizaki alors que celui-ci amorçait un mouvement pour partir. »

Le brun fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur du wagon. Il parvint heureusement à amortir avec l'un de ses bras - l'autre étant toujours tenu par Imayoshi – et sentie le plus âgé se coller à son dos. Un murmure parvins à son oreille :

« Maintenant que je te tiens, je compte bien en profiter. »

Le coeur de Haizaki s'emballa, la peur l'oppressant intensément.

Soudainement, il arrêta de respirer : Le capitaine de Touhou avait lâcher son poignet… pour aller glisser sa main entre le mur et son ventre. Un frisson bien plus grand que le premier traversa son corps.

Il cessa de réfléchir, ne se préoccupant plus des autres passagers mais seulement de cette main qui commençait doucement à le caresser. Même au travers de ses vêtements, la main baladeuse lui faisait ressentir des sensations dangereusement agréables.

« Arrête ça ! Lança Haizaki.

\- Chut, Shou-chan ! Lui intima Imayoshi en ignorant superbement la réplique du plus jeune. Tu n'aimerais pas que les autres passagers te vois dans cette situation ? »

L'ancien joueur de Teiko se figea. Merde, cet enfoiré disait vrai ! Si il alertai, de quelque façons que-se-soit, les gens autour d'eux, ceux-ci pourraient se poser des questions ! Et il était hors de question que de quelconques histoires ou rumeurs viennent ternirent sa réputation et détruire sa fierté !

Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit l'air satisfait qui avait prit place sur le visage du plus âgé. Quel batard ! Il avait bien calculer son coup…

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur lorsque la main se glissa soudainement sous son t-shirt et remonta jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons. Ce connard avait presque réussi à le faire gémir !

Un flot de juron concernant le capitaine de Touhou traversa l'esprit de Haizaki, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ce concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur la sensation que lui procurait le dit capitaine. Cette enfoiré était doué avec ses doigts, et s'était peu dire !

« Ohh… Tu résistes, Shou-chan ? Demanda Imayoshi »

Lentement, il commença à mordiller l'oreille du plus jeune. Celui-ci serra les dents, sa lèvre le faisant maintenant bien trop souffrir pour continuer de la mordre. Cela fit rire intérieurement le plus âgé, ne lui donnant que plus envie de venir à bout des défenses de l'ancien joueur de Teiko.

Il cessa de maltraiter le téton et l'oreille de son kouhai, mais ne laissa pas le temps à celui-ci de se réjouir que déjà, il avait redescendu sa main jusqu'à la ceinture tu plus jeunes et avait commencé à la défaire. Pris de panique, Haizaki eu le réflexe d'attraper le bras de l'intrus avec ses deux mains, mais n'obtint qu'un rire en provenance du capitaine de Touhou. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi-que-se-soit, le lycéen à lunette lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec la cravate de son uniforme ! D'ailleurs, quant l'avait-il enlevé ?

Il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps : Le plus âgé termina de lui enlever sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Le plus effrayant était le fait qu'il le faisait rapidement, et sans hésitation. Comme si.. Comme si il avait l'habitude.

A ce moment, le terme « fou dangereux » pris tout son sens dans l'esprit de Haizaki, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui alors qu'il réalisait entièrement dans quel situation il se trouvait : Il était dans un train bondé, sur le point de se faire violer par le capitaine de Aomine !

« Alors, Shou-chan ? Souffla ce dernier à l'oreille de l'interpellé. Des excuses… ? »

Mais malgré tout, il avait sa fierté. Sa stupide fierté, qu'il tenait un tant-soit-peu à conserver. Il était Haizaki Shougo, après tout !

« Dans.. Dans t'es rêves… Articula-t-il. »

Exactement la réponse qu'attendait le plus vieux. Si le _jeu _avait prit fin trop vite, ça n'aurait pas été drôle !

« Très bien. Répondit-il »

Et il baissa le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune en un coup, se léchant une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Haizaki n'entendit aucun bruit derrière lui, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, il comprit bien vite qu'il était le seul dévêtu, étant donné que le deuxième année avait simplement sortie son sexe de ses vêtements, sans pour autant les baisser entièrement. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, se concentrant uniquement sur… sur la chose qui allait rentrer en lui. Blêmissant totalement, le plus jeune tenta de ce débattre, mais c'était sans compter sur la forte poigne que possédait l'autre lycéen.

« C'est trop tard, Shougo. »

Plus de surnom ridicule, le deuxième année était maintenant sérieux. Haizaki en eu la preuve lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer violemment, lui arrachant un cri qui fut étouffé par l'une des mains du plus vieux.

« Discrétion, Shou-chan. Discrétion. »

Le sourire malsain et moqueur du capitaine de Touhou était revenu, montrant clairement que la situation lui plaisait, contrairement à Haizaki qui commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Putain, c'était sa première fois avec un mec, et ça faisait tout, sauf du bien !

Shouchi commença de lent va et viens, gênant particulièrement l'ancien joueur de Teiko qui n'avait qu'une envie : Que tous s'arrête maintenant ! Mais à son plus grand damne, le deuxième année ne fit qu'accélérer la cadence.

La respiration saccadée et son coeur battant à tout rompre, Haizaki ne parvenait plus à entendre ou à voir ce qui l'entourai. Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud ! Mais surtout, affreusement mal.

Cependant, une vague de plaisir le submergea lorsque le plus âgé toucha un endroit particulier, et un gémissement passa ses lèvres contre son gré.

À l'entente de ça, Imayoshi sentie son sourire s'agrandir et redonna des coups plus violents à cet endroit, ce qui fit gémir une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Heureusement, entre le brouhaha des passagers et les bruits divers du train, cela passa inaperçu.

Partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur, une unique larme coula sur la joue de l'ancien joueur de Teiko alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu venir. La délivrance arrivait, tout serait finit et…

Tout se finit belle et bien. Mais pas comme Haizaki l'imaginait.

Sans prévenir, le plus âgé se stoppa et se retira de l'autre basketteur, qui se serait écroulé si le deuxième année ne l'avait pas maintenu ! Et d'ailleurs, sans explication, celui-ci s'était déjà rhabiller et lui avait libéré les mains,remettant maintenant sa cravate normalement.

« Que… ? Fut la seule réaction du plus jeune. »

Imayoshi le regarda, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller aussi, Shou-chan ! Dit-il gaiement.

\- M.. Mais…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est mon arrêt ! Le coupa le plus vieux. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le train s'arrêta et le capitaine de Touhou fit un pas vers la sortie… avant de continuer :

« À plus tard, Shou-chan ! »

Et il partie, laissant là un pauvre Haizaki à moitié dénudé et excité au possible. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le maintenir, et jura. Cet enfoiré avait réussie son coup…

* * *

« Tetsuya, viens ici. »

Kuroko se retourna vers Akashi et hocha la tête, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Qui a-t-il, Akashi-kun ? »

Son ancien capitaine se rapprocha alors légèrement de lui, et souffla afin que les autres n'entendent pas :

« J'ai ordonné à Shougo de venir aussi.

\- Sans prévenir personne, n'est-pas ? En déduisit le bleuté, pas le moins du monde surpris.

\- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il devrait être arrivé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

\- Il a peut être trainé en route ? Proposa l'ombre. »

Au plus grand étonnement du joueur fantôme, le schizophrène ne répondit pas tout de suite. Voir pire : Une expression soucieuse vint apparaître sur son visage.

« Tetsuya. Dit enfin l'Empereur. J'ai mes raisons pour penser que Imayoshi va s'en prendre à lui. »

L'ombre s'obscurci soudainement. Il connaissait la rivalité entre les deux capitaines, et si Akashi était inquiet, cela voulait dire que le sempaï de Aomine était capable du pire !

Soucieux à son tour, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Kuroko répondit :

« Et si je me rendais à la gare pour voir ce qu'il en est ? Pendant ce temps tu pourras continuer de superviser l'entraînement.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire. »

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête en signe d'accord, et le joueur fantôme partie en direction de la gare...


	7. Début de soirée

Hello les gens ^^

Alors… Pour ma pitite Yui666444 : merci pour avoir posté le tout premier commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ^0^

Je suis heureuse que le lemon t'ai plus, j'avais vraiment qu'il n'apporte que malheur et déception TTwTT

Akashi : Tout de suite les grands mots.

Chut, Bakashi ! -₋

Akashi : …

Aomine : … Elle vient de répondre à Akashi, et elle est pas morte ? O.O

Midorima : L'un des grands pouvoirs de Luna u.u

BREF ! Sinon, pour Imayoshi… JE M'EMBROUILLE AVEC LES PUTAINS D'ANNÉES ! O

J'ai un pote qui m'a dit qu'il était en troisième année, mais j'ai entendu dire que le lycée au japon ne comportait que deux années, du coup je pensais que Imayoshi était en deuxième et non en troisième et…

Kise : C'était l'explication clair et précise 8D

Je t'emmerde, sale blond ! o

Kise : Maiheuuuu TTwTT

BREFFFFF !

Sinon, un raton-laveur lunatique… mais non t'es pas vilaine ! T'es une zentille fifille :3 (Du moins, c'est ce que t'essai de faire croire à tout le monde, mais moi je t'ai grillé ! JT'AI GRILLÉ ! MOAUHAAAHDGF IUZNHRVOTUBE(NFIO »ACHV UJ /Se prend un grille pain dans les dents/) Et pour Kuroko… Ben Akashi est con, faut pas aller chercher plus loin ^0^

Akashi : Luna, ne dépasse pas les limites. /fait tournoyer des ciseaux/

Gloups O_O Eu….

Et pour Pouika : J'accepte tes excuses u.u Non, plus sérieusement : C'est ma faute, j'ai pas préciser que c'était le prologue ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça xD

Voici la suite ! :D

* * *

Kuroko était rarement pressé. En fait, c'était même le genre de garçon calme, qui prenait son temps surtout en raison du fait qu'il avait peu de rendez-vous. Et quant il en avait un, il partait toujours en avance. Ainsi, aucune raison de se dépêcher. Il en profitait même pour s'arrêter acheter un milkshake à la vanille !

Mais là… Bien qu'il est commencé sa route en marchand, il la continuait actuellement en courant !

C'était l'inquiétude qui guidait ses pas. L'inquiétude et l'appréhension. Il avait tous simplement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Haizaki.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les deux adolescents s'étaient vite entendus au collège. Haizaki était certes un garçon violent et irrespectueux, mais étrangement, lorsqu'il était avec Kuroko, il semblait agir plus.. gentiment.

Les autres, mis à part Akashi, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cela. En particulier Kise, qui vouait une haine sans nom au brun, qui d'ailleurs lui rendait bien. Et pourtant, là était les faits : Kuroko et Haizaki étaient devenus amis.

Cela s'était prouvé quelques jours avant que le plus grand ne quitte l'équipe :

Flash-back 

_ C'était un jour comme les autres, sans soleil. Un jour gris et triste, tout comme l'humeur de Kuroko. Celui-ci marchait lentement dans la rue, s'éloignant de son collège pour rentrer chez lui. L'entrainement venait de finir et il avait été le premier à partir, et ce pour une bonne raison : Une nouvelle fois, Murasakibara lui avait faits des remarques. C'était les mêmes que d'habitude. Méchantes, froides… de quoi déstabiliser n'importe quel novice, sauf Kuroko. Du moins, habituellement._

_ Le problème était que, la veille, le joueur fantôme avait manqué de rater une passe décisive. Et bien qu'au bout du compte il l'ai réussie, il n'avait pu empêcher le doute de monter en lui. Ainsi, recevoir une nouvelle fois les paroles du géant violet dans la figure, alors qu'il était en proie au doute, avait totalement déboussolé ce pauvre Kuroko qui se demandai maintenant si il méritait vraiment sa place parmi les titulaires._

_ Et puis soudain, le sortant de ses sombres pensées, une goutte tomba sur lui. Il releva son visage impassible, et se prit une seconde goutte. Puis une troisième, et une quatrième… avant que des milliards d'autres ne tombent. Il pleuvait des cordes._

_ Le bleuté baissa la tête, maussade. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Il ne songea même pas à accélérer, se contentant de continuer sa route en marchand. Si il venait à être malade, ça lui donnerait au moins une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir au collège et manquer l'entrainement._

_Et pourtant… ça se ne passa pas ainsi._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_ La question avait été posé de manière lasse, mais une pointe de colère se faisait ressentir dans la voix. Et puis, d'un coup, l'eau avait cessé de tomber sur Kuroko, qui était déjà bien trempé. Surpris, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, le petit releva de nouveau la tête et regarda sur le côté, apercevant Haizaki qui l'observait les sourcils froncés, un parapluie à la main les protégeant tout les deux._

_« Je rentre chez moi, Haizaki-kun. Répondit le bleuté sur le ton de l'évidence._

_\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Répliqua l'autre. »_

_Le silence suivit cette déclaration, avant que Kuroko ne détourne le visage, regarde devant lui, et ne lâche qu'un faible « Je sais »_

_Le plus grand ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Enfin, il souffla d'exaspération : _

_« Aller, je te raccompagne. »_

_Cette fois, le plus petit ne put cacher sa surprise. Haizaki se sentie obligé se ce justifier :_

_« Si t'es mourant, Akashi me tuera ! Ne va rien t'imaginer ! »_

_ Et il détourna le regard, les joues soudainement devenus rouges. Le joueur fantôme se retint de rire face à cette scène, ne voulant embarrasser plus qu'il ne l'était son coéquipier. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, acceptant la compagnie de son camarade, et ils se mirent en route dans le silence. Un silence réconfortant pour Kuroko._

_ Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à la maison du bleuté. Celui-ci remercia le plus grand et amorça un mouvement pour rentrer, lorsqu'une phrase le figea :_

_« Il a tord. »_

_Kuroko se tourna vers Haizaki, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Alors l'autre basketteur précisa :_

_« Atsushi a eu tord. »_

_Le joueur fantôme n'osa rien répondre, trop étonné que son camarade lui dise ça. Et comme pour l'achever, celui-ci conclu :_

_« T'es un joueur exceptionnel, Tetsuya. »_

_Le concerné cru qu'il allait pleurer. Son visage, d'habitude si impassible, laissa soudainement place à toute sa faiblesse, et le plus petit dû se faire violence pour qu'aucun sanglot ne passe ses lèvres._

_« Merci, Haizaki-kun… parvint-il à dire, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. »_

_De nouveau, l'autre détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant une nouvelle fois aux joues._

_« Ouai. Fut la seule réponse qu'il donna »_

_Et il repartis sans plus de formalité, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer son coéquipier. Mais c'était sans importance. Après tout, il avait déjà fait beaucoup._

Kuroko était en nage, et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir joué un match alors qu'il n'avait que courir. Mais la distante entre le parc et la gare était bien trop grande pour lui et son pauvre corps qui ne parvenait plus à suivre. Ainsi, il s'écroula littéralement sur un banc du quai afin de se reposer, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment de paix.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La question avait été posé de manière lasse, mais une pointe de colère se faisait ressentir dans la voix. Une impression de déjà vu effleura l'esprit du joueur fantôme, qui rouvrit les yeux afin d'apercevoir Haizaki face à lui. Et à cet instant, il sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le regard du brun était… étrange. Et des traces de larmes, bien que peu visible, était pourtant belle et bien présente sur ses joues. Pourtant, Kuroko eu l'impression qu'il ne valait mieux rien demander. Alors il répondit simplement :

« Je suis assis sur un banc, Haizaki-kun.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Le bleuté eu un sourire, et un « Je sais » traversa ses lèvres, faisant aussi sourire malgré lui le brun, qui avait lui aussi une impression de déjà vu.

« Alors apparemment, faut qu'on aille au parc pour aider ton sempaï ? Demanda Haizaki, bien qu'il se doutai de la réponse.

\- Oui. Tu veux venir ? »

L'autre basketteur fit mine de réfléchir, puis souffla faussement avant de répondre :

« Aller, je t'accompagne ! »

Et de nouveau, il sourie, tout comme le joueur fantôme qui se levait pour le suivre. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Haizaki et Kuroko étaient amis.

* * *

« Je n'ai vu aucune erreur dans ton jeu, Shun. »

Izuki resta muet de surprise face à la conclusion de Akashi, tout comme les autres adolescents présents.

« J'ai pourtant perdu. Répondit le brun.

\- Ce sont tes capacités qui en sont la causes, et non ton jeu. Répliqua le rouge. Ryouta est plus rapide et endurant que toi. »

Le meneur de jeu de Seirin ne sut comment interpréter cette réponse. Momoï, qui notai quelques choses dans son carnet, releva soudainement la tête pour intervenir :

« C'est vrai, Izuki-kun ! S'écria t-elle joyeusement. Tes capacités sont moins développées que celle de Ki-kun, mais ton jeu est bien plus stable !

\- Eh ! Se vexa faussement le mannequin.

\- C'est la vérité, Ryouta. Lui dit Akashi. Bien que tu sois rapides, tu as fait plusieurs erreurs, notamment dans ton jeu de jambe, qui ont manqué de te faire tomber. Or, Shun, lui, n'a fait aucune erreur. Ses mouvements sont vifs et précis, lui permettant de garder un parfait équilibre et donc, d'augmenter ses chances de passer ses adversaires et de marquer des paniers.. »

Être ainsi complimenté par le capitaine de Rakuzan flatta grandement le deuxième année, bien qu'il soit tout aussi étonné de voir que l'Empereur et la manageur de Touhou est remarqués tout cela seulement en le regardant jouer quelques minutes.

Ce fut au tour de Midorima d'intervenir, tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez :

« Et pour la vision d'aigle ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- J'ai encore besoin d'analyser le jeu de Shun pour donner une conclusion. Répondit l'adolescent aux yeux vairons. A moins que Kazunari n'ai remarqué quelque chose ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout suite, plongé dans ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, il répondit enfin :

« Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend tout simplement pas comment il a put perdre sa vision. »

Il releva la tête, fixant intensément le deuxième année qui se sentie soudainement mal à l'aise.

Enfin, le joueur de Shutoku continua :

« J'ai besoin de comparer le jeu que tu avais avec ta vision d'aigle, et celui que tu as maintenant. »

Il y avait sans aucun doute des vidéos montrant les match de Seirin. Izuki connaissait assez bien Riko pour savoir qu'elle en avait plein, afin de mieux préparer leurs entrainements. Il hocha donc la tête, promettant silencieusement à l'autre brun de lui amener tous ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

« Et du coup… on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Rien. Répondit simplement Akashi.

\- Rien ?!

\- Exacte. Shun en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et il est assez tard. Il vaut mieux que chacun rentre chez lui afin de se préparer à la journée scolaire de demain. »

L'empereur n'avait pas tord, mais il restait un problème, que ne tarda pas à souligner Kise :

« Akashicchi, Kurokocchi n'est toujours pas revenu !

\- Je vais l'attendre. »

Voyant que Momoï et Kise s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« ..Seul. »

Se qui fit taire les deux autres adolescents. Cependant, Aomine intervint :

« Et d'ailleurs, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit où il était partie.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Daiki.

\- Si ! C'est mon ombre !

\- C**'était**. »

Le visage de l'As de décomposa soudainement, et il serra les poings. Oui, c'**était**….

« J'y vais. Lâcha-t-il rageusement en attrapant son sac et en s'éloignant.

\- Dai-chan ! Attend moi ! S'écria Momoï en lui courant après.

\- Attends-moi aussi Aominecchi ! S'écria à son tour Kise tout en imitant la rose. »

Midorima eu un soupir lasse, sérieusement exaspéré par le métisse qui agissait de façon immature. Izuki, lui, ne put que se sentir mal pour l'As de Touhou. Le fait que Kuroko ne soit plus son ombre semblait sérieusement lui peser…

« Aka-shin.. ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vers Murasakibara, un sourcil haussé. C'était rare que le plus grande prenne la parole de sa propre initiative.

« Qui a-t-il Atsushi ?

\- Il n'y a plus de train pour chez moi... »

Gros blanc… puis soupire désespérer de la part du capitaine de Rakuzan :

« Atsushi, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit de faire attention aux horaires.

\- Pardon.

\- Et personne ne peut te ramener ? Ou venir te chercher ? Demanda Midorima. »

Le géant hocha négativement la tête avant de se remettre à manger ses sucreries, pas du tout inquiet de la situation, ce qui fit légèrement sourire les deux adolescents brun qui observaient la scène.

« Oh pire, il peut venir chez moi ! Proposa joyeusement Takao.

\- Que racontes-tu conne bêtises, Bakao ? Souffla son partenaire.

\- Méchant Shin-chan ! Je veux juste être gentil !

\- C'était une proposition idiote. En plus, Murasakibara n'aura pas ses affaires pour demain.

\- Muro-shin pourra me les amener au lycée… lâcha le concerné sans grand intérêt.

\- Tu vois ? C'est réglé ! Souris le faucon.

\- Tu prends tous à la légère ! Lui reprocha l'adolescent à lunette. Et puis ses parents vont être inquiets ! Et les tiens ne vont peut être pas être d'a... »

Il coupa net sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire, et la culpabilité vint prendre place sur son visage. Il détourna le regard et remit nerveusement ses lunettes, avant de dire :

« Excuse-moi. Je n'y pensais plus. »

Sous le regards surpris des autres adolescent, mis à part celui d'Akashi, un sourire triste vint étirer les lèvres du second joueur de Shutoku qui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Shin-chan. »

Puis la joie vint réapparaitre sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'écrie :

« Donc ce soir, tu dors chez moi Atsu-chan !

\- Atsu-chan ? Répéta l'interpellé surpris.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Murasakibara sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis pour la seconde fois, il hocha négativement la tête et se remit à manger ses sucreries.

« Niquel ! Continua le faucon.

\- Tu dois encore me déposer chez moi, Bakao.

\- Mais Shin-chaaaaaan ! Geint l'autre joueur en se rappelant de ce détail. »

Malheureusement pour lui, après plusieurs minutes de débat, il fut obligé de céder au joueur à lunette. Et c'est d'un pas trainant qu'il se dirigea vers la charrette, accompagné de Murasakibara et Midorima.

« Tu ne pars pas, Shun ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Akashi, avant de balbutier :

« Eu..Et bien.. Je suis venu avec Kuro…. Tetsuya. Ce reprit-il. Du coup, je penses que.. que je devrais l'attendre…

\- J'ai dis que je l'attendrais seul.

\- Oui mais...

\- Rentre chez toi. »

Izuki n'osa pas répliquer une nouvelle fois, et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir, mal à l'aise. Le capitaine de Rakuzan lui avait sans doute fait des compliments, mais il n'en restait pas moins effrayant…

Une fois éloigné du parc, Izuki s'arrêta, puis souffla. Rentrer chez lui ? Aussi tôt ? Du moins… Tôt n'était pas le terme approprié, étant donné qu'il était déjà dix-neuf passé… Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que le deuxième n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Décidé, il tourna donc les talons et partie à l'opposé de sa maison.

Resté seul, Akashi ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que ses deux anciens coéquipiers le rejoignent. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis sa discussion avec Imayoshi s'était fortement intensifié, l'inquiétant plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ces anciens coéquipiers étaient sous sa protection, et le troisième année n'avait pas intérêt à leur faire le moindre mal !

Pour le capitaine de Rakuzan, la Génération Miracle – Y compris Momoï et Haizaki- était... était…

Peu importe.

Dans tous les cas, si quelqu'un venait à leur faire du mal, Akashi serait le premier à réagir. Et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse contrôler ses pulsions meurtrière...

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Désolé, peu d'action dans celui-ci… Et je pense que le prochain sera un peu dans le même style.

Je viens de réaliser, mais la fiction n'avance pas vite du tout, et j'en suis désolé ! Malheureusement, c'est ma manière d'écrire, et j'ai un mal fou à la changer ! ." Du coup... Ben je sens qu'il va y avoir un paquet de chapitre o.o

Ce chapitre est (BEAUCOUP)plus court que le précédent… Vraiment désolé ! TTwTT

Bref.

Que va-t-il se passer avec Haizaki ? Que signifie la ''discussion'' qu'on eu Midorima et Takao au sujet des parents de ce dernier ? Izuki réussira-t-il à retrouver sa vision ? Quant à Akashi, va-t-il devenir meurtrier en série et publier son propre livre ''Tuer avec des ciseau en 20 leçons'' ?

Les réponses dans le prochaine épisode de… Plus belle la vie !

…

Bordel ! J'me suis encore gourré de série !


	8. Pleine soirée - Première partie

Déjà : OUIIII JE SAIS ! J'ai mis beaucouuuuuup de temps ." Et bon, comme d'habitude.. je n'ai aucune excuse u.u" Je pourrais vous dire que "y'a eu le brevet blanc", ceeeertes. je pourrais aussi sortir l'excuse du "Y'avais l'oral d'HDA blanc", ceeeeertes. Je pourrais aussi vous dire que "y'a beaucoup de pression chez moi", ceeeeertes. Mais bon. Même avec tout ça, j'avais le temps d'écrire, alors... je suis DÉSOLE ! TTwTT

Ensuite : Oui, dans le dernier chapitre, au lieu d'écrire "comme" j'ai écris "conne", et j'en suis désolé ! Mais les erreur, c'est humain, alors arrêter de faire CHIER ! O

Kise : Excusez-là, elle pète un câble car on lui a fait la remarque une bonne centaine de fois, du coup elle arrive plus à rester zen u.u"

**: Enfin :**

**izumi-kln** : Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Tu as raisons pour certains couples, mais tord pour d'autres xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_**Un raton-laveur lunatique**_ : Merci d'avoir posté le premier commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mon amie ! TT^TT Je vais tenter de survivre face à Akashi, bien que je pense avoir peu de chance... mais bon. Si ma vie est courte, autant en profité ! Alors... Bakashi ! 8D

Akashi : Je t'avais prévenu Luna. Tu as dépassés la limite -₋- /sors une paire de ciseau/

Hum... o_o ... Bref '' Ahahahah... /se barre/

* * *

Aomine était passablement énervé. Marchant d'un pas rageur en direction de sa maison, il ne prêtait même pas attention à Momoï et Kise qui se trouvaient derrière lui, tentant de le suivre tant bien que mal. De quel droit Akashi se permet-il de lui parler sur ce ton ? De lui rappeler que Tetsu et lui ne formaient plus le duo d'ombre et de lumière qu'ils étaient à Teiko ?  
L'As se stoppa, trouvant de lui même la réponse. Parce que c'était Akashi, justement. Akashi était absolue. Akashi avait réponse à tout. Akashi était Akashi. Et cela ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus Aomine, qui se sentait misérable aux côtés du Capitaine de Rakuzan.  
Reprenant sa route, il serra les poings. Bordel... Il avait tellement envie de remettre le garçon aux yeux vairons à sa place ! Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée ! Le joueur de Touhou n'était pas assez idiot pour osé s'en prendre à son ancien capitaine. Déjà qu'il frôlait la mort quant il lui tenait tête...

« Aominecchi ! »

A ce cri, l'As sortie de ses pensées, portant enfin son attention sur ses amis.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le mannequin. »

Le joueur de Touhou le regarda quelques secondes, puis grogna un « Ouai » avant de reprendre sa route, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

« Aominecchi...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ki-chan. Dit alors Momoï en faisant un sourire rassurant. Dai-chan est maintenant énervé, mais demain ça ira mieux. »

Le blond hocha la tête, bien que peu convaincu. Et alors qu'il regardait l'As s'éloigner d'eux, il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose et tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille :

« Qu'est-ce que Akashicchi voulait dire par _l'histoire avec Haizaki_ ? »

L'adolescente perdit instantanément son sourire.

« Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais rien. Rajouta Kise. »

La manager se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis soupira avant de détourner le regard.

« Je ne suis pas censé en parler, Ki-chan...  
\- S'il-te-plait... Satsuki. »

Il avait employé son prénom. Il était sérieux. Le regard de Momoï revint sur le mannequin, et elle hésita. Kise voulait savoir. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui le poussait à demander, mais l'inquiétude. Alors la rose prit une grande respiration, et décida de tout lui raconter.

* * *

Kuroko n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, tout comme Haizaki qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Pourtant, bien que se ne soit dans les habitudes du bleuté, celui-ci mourrait d'envie de prendre la parole. Son ancien camarade de Teiko était... étrange. Son regard, son attitude... tout était étrange. Il semblait comme.. Distrait, inquiet, apeuré... Et cela faisait ressentir un profond malaise au passeur, qui se demandait si Akashi n'avait pas bien fait de s'inquiéter.

"Quoi ?"

Le joueur de Seirin sursauta, surpris de la prise de parole du plus grand. Devant le regard interrogatif du plus petit, Haizaki répondit :

"Tu me jettes des coups d'œil depuis qu'on est partie de la gare. Qu'est-ce que t'a ?"

Kuroko aurait été tenté de répondre "C'est à moi de te demander ça". Mais le moment ne lui semblait pas propice, alors il répondit simplement "Rien" avant de détourner les yeux et de continuer sa route.  
Le brun regarda le passeur qui lui tournait le dos et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Kuroko se doutait de quelque chose, il en était certain ! Alors, que se passerait-il une fois qu'il serait face à Akashi ? Aucun doute que le rouge aurait aussi des doutes. Voir même qu'il devinerait tout de suite ce qui c'était passé ! Et Haizaki ne pouvait que se sentir mal face à cette constatation, car ça le rabaissait une nouvelle fois face au capitaine de Rakuzan, et sa fierté n'en serait que plus piétiné...

* * *

"Bienvenue chez moi, Atsu-chan !"

Tout souriant, ses mains montrant triomphalement sa maison, Takao observait Murasakibara en attente d'une réaction... Qui ne vint pas. Le violet se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à la demeure, puis de s'engouffrer dedans sans même y être invité. Le joueur de Shutoku resta quelques secondes bloqué... Avant de rire légèrement : Décidément, à pars la nourriture, il n'y avait rien pour faire réagir le joueur de Yosen !  
Après cette constatation, le brun se décida à rentrer à son tour, histoire de s'occuper de son inviter qui, à son grand étonnement, était resté dans l'entrée.

" Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, Atsu-chan ! Lui indiqua le garçon aux yeux de faucons."

Pourtant, le géant de bougea pas, semblant inspecter les lieux... et soudain, il tourna la tête vers l'autre adolescent et demanda :

"Il n'y a personne ?"

Cela jeta un froid entre les deux basketteurs. Takao, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, perdit instantanément son sourire se qui fit froncer les sourcils du plus grand. Mais avant que ce dernier ne demanda quoi-que-se-soit, le joueur de Shutoku recommença à sourire. Mais un sourire si triste...

"Non. Répondit-il enfin. Il n'y a personne..."

Et il tourna le dos à son invité pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Izuki courrait. Il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner. S'éloigner de CET endroit. Il fallait l'avouer : Il préférai subir un entrainement organiser par Riko ET Akashi, soit le pire entrainement du monde, plutôt que rentrer chez lui.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé, avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc, respirant lentement, fermant les yeux en sentant la fraicheur de la nuit sur son visage. Il se sentait... Vide. Juste vide.  
Il rouvrit ses paupières, tournant son regard vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée, maintenant, et le ciel était déjà en grand partie parsemée d'étoiles. Alors Izuki resta là, à les contempler.

"Tout ira bien..."

Il avait murmuré ça pour lui même. Une simple phrase, dite comme ça. Une simple phrase ne lui procurant aucun effet. Après tout, cette phrase sonnait toujours mieux quand c'était un de nos proches qui nous la disait. Or, là, Izuki se trouvait seul.  
Il ferma les yeux, une soudaine envie de dormir le prenant. Cette journée l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

"Izuki-san ?"

Le brun rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être interpellé alors qu'il pensait être seul. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Kasamatsu Yukio, le capitaine de Kaijo, se tenant debout à quelques mètres de lui.

"Kasamatsu-san ? Demanda à son tour le joueur de Serin.  
\- Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Ce serais à moi de te demander ça. Tu est loin de chez toi !"

Contre toute attente, le capitaine de Kaijo ne répondit pas mais ses joues prirent soudainement une couleur rosé, chose que remarqua le meneur de Serin malgré le noir qui les entourait, seulement éclairé par quelques lampadaires.

" J'avais... Des choses à acheter. répondit enfin Kasamatsu."

Izuki baissa la tête et aperçut effectivement un sac plastique dans l'une des mains de l'autre basketteur. Il haussa un sourcil :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piqué au vif.  
\- R.. Rien du tout !"

De plus en plus bizarre...  
Un coup de vent lui rappela soudainement qu'il se trouvait dehors, et un violent frisson lui parcourut le corps alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait froid. Kasamatsu se reprit en voyant ça, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres :

" Je te paie une boisson chaude ?  
\- Oh non, je ne veux pas déranger ! répliqua Izuki.  
\- Tu ne déranges pas puisque je te le propose ! Rit le joueur de Kaijo. Il y a un café pas loin, qui ferme assez tard. On devrait pouvoir y aller !"

Le joueur de Serin hésita encore... Puis souris à son tour, et hocha la tête avant de se lever et de suivre l'autre basketteur.

* * *

" Vous êtes en retard."

Haizaki se retint de répliquer, peu envieux de se recevoir un ciseau dans la figure. Il n'était pas aussi suicidaire que Aomine !

" Désolé, Akashi-kun. J'étais trop fatigué pour courir.  
\- Tu es excusé Tetsuya. répliqua le joueur de Rakuzan."

Se tournant vers le brun, il continua :

"Cependant, toi Shougo tu nous dois des explications. Je t'avais donné une heure précise, et tu ne l'as pas tenu."

C'est à ce moment précis que Akashi sut que ses craintes étaient fondées. A ce moment précis qu'il sut qu'il était arrivé quelque. A ce moment précis... Ce moment ou Haizaki détourna le regard, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, même face à Akashi.

"Shougo. Insista le garçon aux cheveux rouges.  
\- J'ai loupé le train, et j'ai du attendre le suivant, tout simplement.  
\- Tout simplement ?"

Kuroko regardait ses anciens coéquipier. Le fait que Haizaki est détourné le regard l'avait aussi alerté, mais le regard inquiet de Akashi lui faisait peur. Haizaki était fort. Haizaki était fier. Mais actuellement... Actuellement quelque chose n'allait pas, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire.

"Tetsuya, rentre chez toi.  
\- Pardon ? demanda le joueur fantôme qui ne s'attendait pas à ça."

Akashi tourna la tête dans sa direction et répéta :

"Rentre chez toi."

Le bleuté s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais se ravisa. C'est vrai qu'il était tard, et que sa grand mère devait s'inquiéter. De plus, son ancien capitaine saurait mieux que lui s'occuper de Shougo. Ainsi, il se résigna à hocher la tête, puis les salua avant de partir.

"Shougo, tu viens chez moi.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria le concerné.  
\- Il n'y a plus de train à cet heure-ci. Et de toute manière, t'es parents sont encore en voyage d'affaire."

Enfoiré d'Akashi. Toujours aussi bien renseigné ! Haizaki se mordit la lèvre inférieur, mais tout comme Kuroko, se résigna. Après tout, l'empereur ne laissait jamais le choix : Il ne donnait que des ordres, et il fallait les exécuter.  
Le brun soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, puis alla rejoindre Akashi déjà hors du parc.

* * *

"J'ai encore faim.  
\- Mais tu as déjà mangé tout les paquets de gâteaux !"

Takao était réellement étonnée. Comment pouvait-on avaler autant de choses ? Il savait que Murasakibara mangeait beaucoup, mais là... C'était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait ! Le géant fit d'ailleurs une mine dépitée face à la réponse du brun, puis il gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur la table.

Le joueur de Shutoku resta quelques secondes bloqué face à cette scène... Puis explosa de rire en notant la ressemblance entre un enfant et le joueur de Yosen.

"C'est pas drôle. bouda ce dernier."

Le brun repartie dans un fou rire en entendant cette réplique. Bon dieu, il n'avait jamais autant rit, même avec Midorima !

"Je vais voir si il y a autre chose ! dit Takao en tentant tant bien que mal de cesser son fou rire."

Il se mit à fouiller dans les placards, cherchant désespéramment de quoi nourrir son invité. Mais les derniers placards possédant de la nourriture se trouvait assez haut. Alors, motivé, le garçon aux yeux de faucons grimpa sur le plan de travail... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Il eu un mauvais appuie et glissa.

"Rien de casser, Cacao ? "

La voix lasse de Murasakibara le ramena à la raison, et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait par terre, dans les bras du joueur de Yosen. Clignant à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arrivé, Takao répondit un petit "oui" perdu.  
Soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'autre basketteur, étonné:

"Tu m'as appelés... Cacao ?"

Murasakibara pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas où était le problème, et répondit :

"Ben oui... C'est pas bien ?"

Le silence suivit... Puis de nouveau, un grand éclat de rire de la pars du joueur de Shutoku.

"Non, aucun problème Atsu-chan !"

Et bizarrement, cela fit sourire l'adolescent aux cheveux violets.

* * *

Kuroko souffla dans ses mains, voulant les réchauffer. Il marchait lentement dans la rue, prenant son temps maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence. Il avait envoyé un message à sa grand mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de son retard, et ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait se presser. Enfin... si, il avait une raison pour se dépêcher: Le froid. Ce froid mordant qui accompagnait cette nuit d'hivers. Mais Kuroko était fatigué, et ne se sentait pas la force de courir.

Un café attira son attention : Les lumières étaient encore allumées à l'intérieur, tout comme l'enseigne lumineuse à l'extérieure, et quelques personnes rentraient ou sortaient. Cela étonna le bleuté : Un café encore ouvert à cette heure-ci ?  
Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était plutôt jolie, bien éclairé et l'ambiance semblait sympathique. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par deux personnes assises à une table.

"Kasamatsu-san et Shun-kun ? demanda le bleuté pour lui même."

Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, Kuroko en était certain ! Alors, curieux de savoir pourquoi les deux deuxièmes années se trouvaient ensemble, le joueur fantôme traversa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers la table des deux basketteurs.

"Bonsoir."

Deux cris simultanés se firent entendre dans le café, suivit par un vacarme assourdissant causé par deux chaises et deux corps tombant au sol.

"T.. Tetsuya ! s'écria Izuki en se relevant, partagé entre la peur et le soulagement. J'ai cru mourir de peur !  
\- Désolé. répondit le bleuté, aussi neutre qu'à son habitude."

Kasamatsu, relevé à son tour, retint un rire face à la réponse du bleuté. Le passeur était fidèle à lui même, comme toujours !  
Kuroko s'installa à leur table et commanda un chocolat chaud, qu'on lui servit quelques minutes plus tard. Il eu donc le plaisir de réchauffer ses doigts glacés sur la tasse brulante, et porta celle-ci à ses lèvres, avalant doucement le liquide sucré qui lui réchauffa cette fois le corps, pour son plus grand bonheur.

" Dis moi Tetsuya, où étais-tu passé ? demanda alors Izuki."

Il faisait bien entendu référence à la soudaine disparition de Kuroko, quelques heures plus tôt. Le bleuté posa sa tasse et ne répondit rien. Son sempai n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le joueur fantôme ne lui répondrait pas, et n'insista donc pas.

" Que fais-tu là, Kasamatsu-san ? demanda soudainement le plus jeune."

Surpris de ce brusque changement de conversation, le capitaine de Kaijo cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, gardant le silence. Enfin, il répondit :

"J'avais des courses à faire.  
\- Je vois ça. commenta le bleuté"

Les deux bruns ne comprirent d'abord pas... Quand Kasamatsu blêmit subitement, comprenant où voulait en venir l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Il regarda sur le sol, à l'endroit où il était tombé quelques minutes plus tôt... et ses doutes furent fondés : En tombant, son sac s'était renversé et il ne s'en était pas aperçut ! Ainsi, le contenu se trouvait exposé aux yeux de tous ! Soudainement paniqué, il se précipita par terre afin de tout ranger, mais en se retournant vers les deux joueurs de Seirin, il compris qu'ils avaient vu.

"Kasamatsu-san, tu... commenças Izuki, les yeux écarquillés."

Et alors...

A suivre...


	9. Pleine soirée - Deuxième partie

Kise : ... Luna ?

Aomine : Eh, morveuse !

Kagami : ... Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.  
Momoï : Eum... oui.  
Aomine : Tu sais quelques chose Satsuki ?  
Momoï : Et bien...  
Akashi : Luna a dit dans un de ses chapitres que Imayoshi était en deuxième année, alors qu'il est en troisième. Des lecteurs lui ont fait la remarque, et elle a rectifié ça.  
Kise : Ben où est le problème alors ?  
Akashi : Dans le dernier chapitre, elle a dit que Kasamatsu était en deuxième année, alors qu'il est aussi en troisième année.  
Tous : ...  
Aomine : Ouai ben si elle est conne aussi -"

URUSAI !

Takao : Ahhh ! Elle s'est remise !

LA FERME ! VOS GUEULES ! FERMEZ LAAAA TOUUUUUUS !

Aomine : Bordel, Midorima ! Ta sœur pète un câble !  
Midorima : Vous voyez ce que je vis quotidiennement maintenant...

J'EN AI MARRE DES REMARQUES ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS TOUS ! POUR LES BESOINS DE MA FICTIONS, KASAMATSU DOIT ÊTRE EN DEUXIÈME ANNÉE, ALORS IL RESTERA EN DEUXIÈME ANNÉE, MERDE !

Murasakibara : Pour les besoins de ta fiction .. ?

Ben oui ! Dans ma fic, il a une grande sœur ayant un an de plus que lui ! Alors si ils sont tout les deux en troisième année, ça va pas le faire

Murasakibara : ... Ben pourquoi tu ne dis pas que Kasamatsu a un an de moins que sa sœur, mais qu'il a sauté une classe et s'est retrouvé avec les troisièmes années... ?

Kise : Et ça expliquerai sa petite taille !  
Kasamatsu *le frappe* : KISE !  
Kise : Ahh ! Sumimasen !

Putain... Vous réalisez que Atsushi vient de faire une remarque intelligente ?

Aomine : Ouai. Tout l'inverse de toi !  
Akashi : Je te rassure tout de suite Daiki, ta remarque vaut aussi pour toi.  
Aomine : ... Put...  
Midorima : BREF ! Laissons les lecteurs lires.

Bonne idée, onee-san ! Mais d'abord, une info TRES IMPORTANTE ! Pour moi xD

**IMPORTANT : **Suite au commentaire de LVin qui, je cite, me disais "Le point négatif pour moi, est la longueur un peut trop importante du passage sur kasamatsu et les jeux pour filles. Ce qui serait vraiment bien pour donner envie aux lecteurs de lire la suite, ce serait de finir avec du suspense." J'ai donc décidé de couper ledit passage ! Ce qui fait que certains d'entre vous lirons à deux reprises le même passage, étant donné que le début de ce chapitre n'est autre que l'ancienne fin du dernier !  
Vous n'avez pas compris ? Pas grave, lisez juste ma fiction et laissez moi plein de commentaires, ce sera suffisant xD

**Ensuite, réponse au commentaire :**

**Izumi-Kln** : Ouai, j'adore l'humour xD Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Aomine... Ben tu sauras pas dans ce chapitre, je tiens déjà à te prévenir ! (Comment ça, spoile ? Nooooon...) Tu verras bien, plus tard ! Ensuite, comme dis dans le chapitre précédent, Akashi a par moment du mal à contrôler ses "zentilles" pulsions meurtrière ! Donc Ima-chan ferai mieux d'aller se cacher ! *rigole*  
Ensuite... Murasakibara est pour moi un grand gamin ! Donc je le vois bien s'attacher facilement aux gens ! Tu as pu remarqué qu'il appelait déjà Izuki "Izuki-shin", alors que le Shin est réservé à la GM et à Himuro normalement ! Et pour Takao... Ben "Taka-shin" et "Kazu-shin", je trouvai que sa sonnait aussi mal que "Shun-kun", alors j'ai préférer virer l'idée xD  
Ouai, moi aussi j'ai regretté les blagues d'Izuki ! Pour montrer à quel point il allait mal, je me suis littéralement forcé à ne pas lui faire faire de vanne ! Mais comme il commence à aller mieux, je vais me lâcher !

/ATTENTION ! BLAGUE DE MERDE DÉTECTÉES ! /

**Pouika** : Mais je t'en veux pas mon chou ! Pas la même de t'excuser ! Et puis, dis-toi que moi, je suis assez méchante pour mettre tellement de perso qu'on s'y retrouve plus dans les couples ! MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHAH !

**Yui666444** : Mon piti lapin, l'intro t'étais tout droit réservé, comme tu as pu plus ou moins le remarqué en commençant à lire le passage ci-dessus ! Alors... CHUI DÉSOLÉE D'ÊTRE CONNE ! TTwTT

**LVin** : Ma choupinette, étant bloqué à l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 (oui, mon ordi est un connard) Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS qui sont Ogiwara et Mayuzumi ! xD

**Maoruwa : **Oui, Aomine est terriblement con, mais ça date pas d'hier u.u /SBAM/ Mes pairings ? Des blasphèmes ? Meuuuuuh non ! Ils sont trop chou ! t'es ouf toi ! xD N'hésite pas à me dire quand t'a des idées ! Ca pourrait p'têtre m'aider xD

**6Starlight6 :** Un contenu louche ? Pfffff, noooooon ! Tu crois ? xD t'en fais pas si tu te rappelles pas de tout. Après tout j'ai pas vraiment mis de détails poignant xD

**Un-raton-laveur-lunatique :** Non tu as raison, j'ai bien remplacé le chapitre xD Mais l'explication est ci-dessus mon chou ! Et pour Akashi... Tu vas bien voir xD

**ET EN FAIT !** Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai mis trois plombes à poster la suite ? Et bien... Parce que je me suis remise à Inazuma Eleven xD (Le pire c'est que c'est même pas une blague ._.)

**De plus,** pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas : Depuis le début de l'histoire, Akashi à sa seconde personnalité ! Donc, un œil rouge et un œil jaune !

DOOOOONC BREEEEEF ! BONNE LECTURE LES GENS

OH ET EN FAIT ! Maintenant, les flash back seront écrit en italique ET seront centré afin que vous puissiez mieux différencier ! ^0^

* * *

"Kasamatsu-san, tu... commenças Izuki, les yeux écarquillés."

Et alors... Il pouffa. Tout comme Kuroko, qui venait de détourner le visage afin que personne ne le vois se retenir de rire.  
Le capitaine de Kaijo reprit place à table, mais fixait maintenant sa tasse, le visage rouge, incapable de regarder les deux autres tant il était mal à l'aise. Et comme pour l'enfoncer encore plus, un grand rire se fit entendre. Izuki craquait : Il ne pouvait plus se retenir !

" K.. Kise ne nous a pas dit... qu.. que... Pff..."

Et il repartie dans un fou rire pendant que le joueur de Kaijo croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés mais les joues toujours rouges.

"Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant. maugréa le coéquipier du concerné. Personne n'est au courant. Personne... A par vous, maintenant."

Kuroko retourna enfin la tête vers eux, son air impassible sur le visage... Mais avec plus d'attention, on remarquait un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

"Kasamatsu-san, il n'y a aucune honte à jouer à des Otome-games."

Le mot était dit, et le capitaine se cacha honteusement le visage dans ses bras. Effectivement, les "choses" qu'il avait acheté, et qui se trouvait dans on sac, étaient trois jeux vidéos. Jeux vidéo où étaient inscris "Otome-games" sur chaque pochette, ne trompant ainsi personne.

" Je n'aurai jamais cru que le capitaine de Kaijo jouait à des jeux pour filles ! commenta Izuki qui s'était quelque peu calmé, mais dont le sourire témoignait de son amusement.  
\- Sempai, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer. lui dit alors Kuroko qui était totalement calmé."

Le meneur de Seirin sembla alors culpabilisé, perdant son sourire. Kasamatsu releva alors la tête et le rassura dans un soupir :

" Ne vous en faites pas tout les deux. J'ai l'habitude des moqueries, alors une de plus ou de moins...  
\- Mais tu as dis que personne n'était au courant ! lui fit remarqué Izuki.  
\- Oui, enfin... Personne, à par vous deux et ma sœur.  
\- Tu as une sœur Kasamatsu-san ? demanda Kuroko."

Le joueur de Kaijo hocha la tête, puis expliqua :

" J'ai une sœur en troisième année. Quand nous étions petits, elle jouait beaucoup aux Otomes-games, et m'a quelque peu forcé à jouer. Le problème est que j'y ai pris goût, ce qui la bien sûr beaucoup amusé. Et si au départ ses moqueries étaient pour rire, ça a ensuite dégénéré vers la fin du collège."

Les deux joueurs de Seirin, qui écoutait avec attention le récit, froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils.

" Dégénéré ? demanda Izuki, attendant des précisions."

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Kasamatsu, et il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de reprendre :

" Elle a commencé à trainé avec des gens peu recommandable, et leur à parler de.. hum...  
\- De ta passion pour les Otomes-games ? proposa le joueur fantôme."

Le capitaine de Kaijo cru qu'il allait mourir de gêne, et bafouilla :

" P... Passion c'est sans doute... enfin.. c'est peut être un peu...  
\- J'aime les milkshake à la vanille."

Grand silence. Quel était le rapport au juste ? Kasamatsu lança un regard à Izuki, et compris que lui aussi ne voyait pas le rapprochement. Le passeur s'expliqua :

" Je bois tout le temps des milkshakes à la vanille, et parfois les gens se moque de moi. Même Kagami-kun. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'arrête d'en boire.  
\- Eu.. Kuroko. commença son sempai. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais les deux problèmes sont légèrement différent."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du joueur fantôme de soupirer :

"Kasamatsu-san, Shun-kun... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne doit pas avoir honte de ce que l'on aime."

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. D'ailleurs, que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça ?

" Avoir honte de ce que l'on aime, c'est vraiment honteux !"

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux tout comme Kasamatsu, et tous les deux se tournèrent vivement vers Izuki qui semblait lui même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

" C'était... Une blague ? demanda le capitaine de Kaijo, ayant légèrement peur de la réponse.  
\- Une blague... répéta Izuki."

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fais de blague ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Le meneur de Seirin le réalisait : Son moral était si bas que son caractère en avait été affecté ! Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, il venait d'en faire une. Aussi pourri que toutes les autres qu'il avait sortie auparavant mais...

"Il faut que je la note ! s'écria-t-il en sortant un calepin et en griffonnant dessus.  
\- Et donc, Kasamatsu-san ? l'incita à continuer le joueur fantôme en retrouvant sa neutralité habituel."

Toujours quelque peu désamorcer par la blague du meneur de Seirin, le capitaine de Kaijo reprit tout de même :

" Ma sœur a donc commencé à trainé avec des gens peu recommandable, et leur a dit que je jouais à des Otomes-games. Et il arriva ce qui devait arriver : Ces sois-disant amis on voulut en avoir la preuve, sont venus à la maison, et se sont... Littéralement moqué de moi. Par la suite, des que je les croisais, il n'hésitais pas à me faire des remarques par moment blessantes.  
\- Même ta sœur ? demanda Kuroko.  
\- Oui. Pour rester dans sa nouvelle bande, elle a décidé de faire pareil. Par la suite, la vie à la maison est devenue à la limite de l'insupportable pour moi.  
\- Et tes parents n'ont pas réagit ? demanda à son tour Izuki.  
\- Si. Mais ils pensaient que c'étaient de simple chamaillerie entre nous, alors ils demandaient simplement à ma sœur de s'arrêter, mais sans plus."

Le silence ce fit, et Kasamatsu prit la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui afin de prendre une gorgée, closant ainsi la discutions. Du moins... Jusqu'à ce que Kuroko demande une nouvelle chose :

" Tu parles au passé, Kasamatsu-san. Ça a changé depuis ?"

Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer, surpris par la question.

"Eu... C'est... hésita-t-il en regardant le joueur fantôme."

Ce dernier le fixait, en attente d'une réponse. Alors, une énième fois, le joueur de Kaijo soupira et répondit, détournant le regard :

" Ça s'est passé il y a quelques mois, peu après la rentrée scolaire... Peu après le premier match qui nous a opposé."

Le premier match qui les a opposé. Le premier match entre Seirin et Kaijo. Le premier match qui a opposé Kagami et Kuroko à Kise.  
Les deux joueurs de Seirin eurent subitement un mauvais pressentiment...

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Kasamatsu leva son regard vers Izuki. L'ambiance s'était soudainement alourdie alors que l'expression du capitaine de kaijo s'était fait grave. Et pourtant, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage, et il répondit :

" Rien de bien grave ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! plaisanta-t-il."

Mais son sourire était faux. Sa joie était fausse. Il ne trompai personne.

" Un jour, après l'entrainement, des types m'ont attendu à la sortie du Lycée. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ne me dis pas que... Commença le meneur de Seirin.  
\- Si. Ma sœur se trouvait avec eux."

Son sourire se crispa. Il continua, baissant la tête :

" Il y'a eu de nouvelles moqueries. Mais plus que des moqueries... Certains m'ont frappé..."

Il releva la tête et vit les regards paniqués des deux autres basketteurs, alors il ajouta rapidement :

" Mais je suis parvenus à m'enfuir, hein ! Je m'en suis sortie sans trop de dégât, et j'ai foncé chez moi pour tout dire à mes parents. Ils ont alors pris des mesures et ont envoyé ma sœur dans un internat."

Il soupira, et ajouta :

" Nous nous entendions bien, elle et moi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a changé..."

Le silence s'installa, seulement coupé par les quelques bavardages des autres clients. Izuki fixait un point invisible dans le fond du bar, mal à l'aise, alors que Kuroko continuait d'observer le capitaine de Kaijo, semblant attendre une autre révélation de la part du brun. Pourtant, il ne demanda rien de plus et se contenta de se lever, à la surprise des autres adolescents.

"Shun-kun, nous commençons tôt demain. Nous devrions rentrer. lâcha le passeur à l'adresse de son coéquipier.  
\- Oh.. eu, oui ! répondit le meneur en se levant à son tour."

Ils attrapèrent tous deux leurs affaires, mais avant de partir, le joueur fantôme se tourna une dernière fois vers Kasamatsu :

"Je n'ai jamais joué à un Otome-game. J'aimerai bien essayer."

Si le joueur de Kaijo fut surpris, Izuki, lui, sentie un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

"Eu.. Oui, quand tu veux ! répondit le deuxième année en souriant à son tour."

Les joueurs de Seirin le saluèrent, puis sortir du café afin de se rendre chez eux.

"Tu es un vrai ange gardien, Tetsuya ! commenta le plus grand.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu m'aides pour ma vision d'aigle... Maintenant tu t'inquiète pour Kasamatsu-san..."

A l'entente de ses mots, le passeur ne répondit pas, semblant plongé en plein réflexion. Il répondit enfin :

" Ange gardien est sans doute exagéré.  
\- Pourtant tu t'es inquiété pour Aomine quand il a commencé à se désintéresser du basket ! Et tu as voulus nous venir en aide lors de l'inter-high, lorsqu'on voulait prendre notre revanche contre Seiho ! Et tu as fais de ton mieux pour Kiyoshi lors du match contre Kiri...  
\- J'ai compris sempai, j'ai compris. le coupa le bleuté."

Izuki souriait, et le passeur sentir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

"En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. murmura-t-il.  
\- Pardon ? demanda le brun."

L'ancien joueur de Teiko ne répondit pas tout de suite, marchant silencieusement dans la rue déserte.

" Tu parles plus qu'avant. dit-il enfin. Et au café, tu as fais une blague."

Kuroko l'avait remarqué... Cela ne surprenait son sempai qu'à moitié. Après tout, le passeur était observateur.

" Tout va s'arranger, Shun-kun. "

Izuki écarquilla les yeux, et se stoppa net. Son kouhai venait de se tourner vers lui... avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Un sourire heureux et rassurant. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant.

"Ouai... souffla le brun, émue de l'attention de son camarade."

* * *

" Que t'ai-t-il arrivé ?"

La question avait été posé sur un ton froid et ferme, et Haizaki se sentie frémir. Ça y est... à peine entrer dans la chambre, Akashi passait à l'action.

"J'ai manqué le train. répondit-il en balançant son sac dans la pièce.  
\- Et la vérité ?"

Le brun pesta, et se tourna vers son ancien capitaine.

"C'est la vérité ! affirma-t-il."

Mais le rouge ne le croyait pas, le fixant toujours de son regard perçant. Regard qu'Haizaki n'osa maintenir, sous peine d'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était le capitaine de Rakuzan.

" As-tu mangé, Shougo ?"

Le concerné se retourna vers Akashi, surpris de ce soudain changement de sujet. Le rouge se payait-il sa tête ? Pourtant, celui-ci semblait sérieux, alors le joueur de Fukada Sogo hocha négativement la tête, mettant en même temps ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de manière nonchalante.

"Alors suis-moi. Lui ordonna Akashi en ressortant de la pièce."

Haizaki soupira, puis se décida à lui suivre, ne sachant quoi penser de la soirée qui allait suivre.

* * *

Takao termina d'installer le "lit" de Murasakiabara... Qui se résumait à un simple matelas poser sur le sol, avec une couette et un oreiller.  
Apercevant le regard que le joueur de Yosen lançait à son lit d'un soir, l'adolescent aux yeux de faucons s'expliqua :

" Je n'ai pas de futon, et mes parents ont fermé leur chambre à clé, donc tu ne peux pas y dormir... Tu vas devoir et contenter de ça, Atsu-chan !"

Il disait ça avec humour, mais une pointe de culpabilité se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Murasakibara sembla s'en apercevoir car il répondit simplement :

" Aucun problème."

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et continua de manger un paquet de biscuit que Takao était parvenu à retrouver dans un des placards du salon.  
Le brun fit un petit sourire face à l'attitude nonchalante de l'autre basketteur, et se décida à se mettre un pyjama. Il partie dans la salle de bain, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard en t-shirt et jogging.

"Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama Atsu-chan ? demanda le brun.  
\- Je n'ai pas de pyjama..."

A oui... C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires. Et les vêtements du joueur de Shutoku étaient sans aucun doute trop petits pour lui.  
Takao réfléchissait à une solution, quand son camarade se leva soudainement et enleva son t-shirt. Il commença ensuite à baisser son pantalon lorsqu'il fut coupé par le plus petit qui demanda, les joues rouges :

" M.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Murasakibara pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné. Il répondit naturellement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Takao lui demandait ça :

"Je me déshabille.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne vais pas dormir habillé."

Le garçon aux yeux de faucons comprenait ce que voulait dire l'autre adolescent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se déshabiller ainsi et sans prévenir ! Et puis c'était d'autant plus déroutant pour Takao, qui ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux le torse musclé qui se présentait devant lui. Bordel, il était bien foutu le joueur de Yosen !

" B.. Bonne nuit ! s'écria presque le brun en s'allongeant, se cachant sous sa couverture."

Murasakibara lui lança un coup d'œil, puis jeta son pantalon au loin et se coucha à son tour. Fermant les yeux, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque...

"Cacao ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ou.. Oui ?  
\- La lumière est toujours allumée."

Pour toute réponse, un rire parvint à ses oreilles.

* * *

Kise marchait seul, d'un pas lent, plongée dans ses pensées. Il se trouvait dans une rue commercante dont la plupart des magasins étaient encore ouverts. Il y'avait d'ailleurs encore beaucoup de passants, malgré l'heure avancé. Mais le mannequin n'y faisait pas attention, repensant à la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Momoi, presque une demi-heure auparavant.

_« Qu'est-ce que Akashicchi voulait dire par l'histoire avec Haizaki ? »_

_ Il avait tout de suite perçut le changement d'humeur de son amie, tout comme la perte de son sourire._

_« Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais rien. »_

_ Il avait rajouté ça car il était persuadé que la rose aurait nié savoir quelque chose. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis un soupir passa ses lèvres. Elle détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise._

_« Je ne suis pas censé en parler, Ki-chan..._ _»_

_ Donc elle était bien au courant._

__«_S'il-te-plait... Satsuki. »_

_ A l'entente de son prénom, l'adolescente avait relevé la tête. Kise était sérieux. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir, car il était inquiet. Alors la manageuse de Touhou prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança._

Kise se stoppa, se remémorant les mots qu'il avait entendu.

_" Après votre match, Haizaki a voulut t'attendre à la sortie."_

Des gens passaient à côté du jeune mannequin, discutant de tout et de rien, ne faisant pas attention à lui.

_"Il... Il n'a pas supporté de perdre, alors il a voulut s'en prendre à toi."_

Kise serra les poings, se mordant en même temps la lèvres inférieur.

Merde...

_"Dai-chan l'a tout de suite deviné et il a décidé d'intervenir."_

Tout son corps se mit subitement à trembler. Merde... Merde. Merde !

_" Ki-chan... En fait... La vérité, c'est que Daiki a frappé Haizaki."_

"Putain ! "

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les passants qui se trouvait autour reculèrent, apeuré du soudain excès de colère de l'adolescent. Mais Kise n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne les avait même pas remarqué.

La tête basse, ses mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, le basketteur tremblait de rage. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ?

"Aominecchi..."

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa tourne comme ça ?

"Bordel, Aominecchi... Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !"

Un sanglot. Un vulgaire sanglot. Il pleurait comme une fillette...

Une bourrasque de vent lui effleura les cheveux, faisant virevolter plusieurs de ses mèches. Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Et les quelques larmes qui dévalaient ses joues n'arrangeait rien à son état.

"Oï, Kise !"

L'interpellé sursauta, surpris qu'on l'appelle. Il releva la tête... et cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, légèrement étonné.

"Kagamicchi... ?

Car s'était bel et bien Kagami Taiga qui se tenait devant lui, une expression inquiète peinte sur son visage.

" Qu... QUOI ? TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT ?"

Kagami pria pour ses pauvres tympans qui venait de prendre vraiment cher suite au cri perçant de Kise.

"Ou.. Ouai ! Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça ! répondit le joueur de Seirin.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Pourquoi on me l'a pas dit avant ? Et comment tu l'as su d'abord ?!"

Le mannequin faisait son cinéma habituel : Il chouinait comme un gamin. Kagami soupira, puis leva les yeux et passa sa main derrière la tête, gêné. Galèèèèère !

" Eum... Ben je suis au courant. Aho et Haizaki aussi bien sûr. Y'a Momoi, Kuroko...

\- Neeee ? Kurokocchi aussi ? s'écria le blond. Il.. Il me l'a même pas diiiiiiiit !"

Et il chouina de plus belle alors que Kagami perdait entièrement ses moyens, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Bordel, il était pas doué pour réconforter ou les choses du genre ! Il suffisait de se rappeler comment il avait fait chialer Momoi le jour où celle-ci s'était engueulée avec Ahomine ! Même Kuroko savait mieux gérer ça que lui !

"Heu.. Heum... tenta le tigre.

\- Et pourquoi on me l'a pas dit avant ?! se reprit le blond.

\- Justement pour **ça**. lâcha le joueur de Seirin en regardant ailleurs alors qu'une goutte d'eau faisait son apparition sur sa tête."

Il parlait clairement de la réaction que le mannequin avait actuellement. Et comprenant ceci, le concerné se remit une nouvelle fois à pleurer de plus belle, déconcertant encore plus le pauvre basketteur aux cheveux rouges.

"O.. Oï, Kise ! Calme toi ! tenta Kagami qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors que les passants se retournaient vers eux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? "

Quelque chose venait de changer, le joueur de Seirin le remarqua tout de suite. Kise ne chouinait plus, ne geignait plus, quand bien même les larmes coulaient toujours le longs de ses joues.

" Aominecchi a frappé Haizaki ! rappela le blond."

Il renifla, passant son bras sur ses yeux afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Mais celles-ci ne s'arrêtaient pas.

" Il a fait ça pour me protéger ! Et si ça venait à s'apprendre..."

Kise stoppa sa phrase, incapable de continuer. Honteux, il détourna le regard, le corps de nouveau tremblant. Kagami l'observait en silence, attendant la suite. Il était rare de voir le mannequin aussi sérieux, ou bien aussi triste, ou aussi en colère... En fait, Kise était perpétuellement joyeux. Alors le voir avec une autre expression était vraiment étrange.

" Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que Aominecchi arrête le basket ! Et surtout pas par ma faute ! s'écria le joueur de Kaijo."

Il semblait réellement sans vouloir. Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour essuyer ses larmes, mais cela échoua de nouveau.

Kagami soupira soudainement.

"Baka. lâcha-t-il.

\- Hein ? s'indigna Kise en reportant son attention sur lui.

\- Si il vient à arrêter le basket, ce sera entièrement sa faute, pas la tienne.

\- Mais... !

\- De toute façon, si il arrête, je trouvais un moyen de lui faire reprendre !"

Kise se tue, écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Kagami avait froncé les sourcils, une expression des plus sérieuses ayant pris place sur son visage... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne soudainement étirer ses lèvres :

" Après tout, c'est mon plus grand rival ! dit-il gaiement."

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent souffla, faisant virevolter leurs cheveux. Mais alors que Kagami se mettait à pester contre le mauvais temps, remettant bien en place sa veste, un sourire vient apparaitre sur le visage de Kise. Il était soulagé.

* * *

" Tu vas dormir ici."

Haizaki observa la chambre où Akashi venait de l'emmener. C'était une grande pièce, avec un grand lit, un grand bureau, une grande armoire, une grande fenêtre... Bordel, tout était grand ! Et tout semblait coûter extrêmement cher !

"Je te laisse t'installer."

Le capitaine de Rakuzan lui tourna le dos puis sortie de la pièce, laissant Haizaki seul. S'installer ? Il n'était même pas censé être là à la base ! Il n'avait aucune affaires avec lui ! Le basketteur pesta. Foutu Akashi, avec ses plans foireux...

Il enleva tout de même sa veste qu'il balança négligemment sur le bureau, puis décida d'enlever son t-shirt afin d'aller se coucher. Mais son geste se figea brusquement :

" La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir."

Akashi venait de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Le brun paniqua : Merde, son ancien capitaine ne devais surtout pas voir son cou !

Il remit donc vivement son t-shirt, sous le regard étonné du schizophrène qui haussa un sourcil :

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce serait à moi de demander ça ! s'écria Haizaki. On rentre pas chez les gens comme ça !

\- Tout d'abord, je te rappelle que je suis encore chez moi. Ensuite, je ne te savais as si pudique, Shougo."

Le plus grand se sentait tout bonnement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Akashi voir son corps. Pas... Après ce qui était arrivé, plus tôt dans la journée.

"Il est tard. Demain, réveil à 7:15.

\- Faudra que je me lève plus tôt si je veux pas louper mon train. maugréa le brun.

\- Lèves-toi à 7:15. Mon chauffeur te déposera."

Puis le capitaine de Rakuzan lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos et sortie de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de Haizaki. Il ne rêvait pas là... ? Akashi... Venait d'insinuer qu'il allait lui rendre service ?

Le brun détourna le regard, soudainement gênée. Putain, il avait pas l'habitude qu'on agisse gentiment avec lui.

De son côté, Akashi venait de rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne se dirigea pas vers son lit, ayant autre chose en tête que se coucher. Il s'approcha de son bureau et saisit son téléphone qui y était posé. Il composa un numéro puis patienta. Mais alors que les tonalités se mettaient à retentir... Son œil gauche vira soudainement au rouge.

" Sei-kuuuun ? C'est rare que se soit toi qui m'appelle ! s'exclama une voix au téléphone."

Cette voix, Akashi la haïssait. Cette voix taquine, manipulatrice, pleines de faux-semblants...

"Shouichi, tu vas me payer ça."

Akashi raccrocha. Lui, ne pas voir les suçons dans le cou de Haizaki ? Il était Akashi Seijuro. Rien ne lui échappait. Et surement pas le fait que Imayoshi était derrière tout ça.

* * *

Les Otome-games sont des jeux vidéos où on incarne un personne (féminin ou masculin, bien que je n'en connaisse aucun où on incarne un mec xD) où le but principal est de draguer les autres personnages xD  
Par exemple : Amour sucré est un Otome-game, Anticlove aussi, Ma meilleure amie aussi, le Sceau du Lycori aussi, l'Amour interdit aussi, Promesse de mariage aussi, Seras-tu ma princesse aussi... Etc xD


	10. Mardi - Nouvelle journée

**Maoruwa** : Le but de ma fiction est de faire des couples improbables. Donc non, pas de AoKaga, désolé xD

**izumi-kln :** Ouai, Kuroko est super méga vachement mignon x) Et oui, Akashi a été gentil, bien que j'avais prévu quelque chose de plus hardcore à la base ! (ahah xD) Et oui, Murasakibara n'a aucune notion de pudeur ! Et j'adore Kagami, alors c'est normal que je l'incruste ! xD Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre et plaira !

**Cristalya** : Ahah, merci du compliment !

**Radioactif** : La suite ? Elle est lààààààà ! xD

**Un-raton-laveur-lunatique** : Awwwwww, t'es troooop mimi ! Mon écriture progresse ? Tu trouves ? Merciiii ! Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu me dises ça !  
Pour la scène avec Kise, je l'écrivais tout en la visualisant (et en écoutant un Ost de Kimi ni Todoke xD) donc j'espère bien que ça ta plu ! Et c'est vrai que Murasakibara et Takao sont vachement top ! Mais il serait temps que j'écrive un peu plus sur Izuki. Après tout c'est censé être **sa** fiction ! Et puis, j'ai pas mal mis Midorima de côté. Va falloir que j'y remédie ! Ihih.

bref ! Je vous cacherai pas que j'ai galéré un max pour écrire ce chapitre, et surtout que je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre suivant xD

Je ne manque pas d'idée pour la fic, mais la motivation a décidé de prendre des vacances ! du coup voilà quoi xD  


* * *

  
La matinée était déjà bien avancée en ce Mardi. Il suffisait à Kuroko d'attendre la fin du cour qu'il suivait actuellement puis il irait manger au réfectoire avec Kagami. Une organisation banale et habituelle en somme.

"Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fou Kuroko ?"

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris, quand bien même il garda son expression neutre.

"Ça a déjà sonné ? demanda le joueur fantôme.  
\- Ouai. Faut suivre un peu ! plaisanta son camarade en lui ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux.  
\- Tu me fais mal, Kagami-kun.  
\- C'est le but, crétin !"

Le bleuté retint un sourire, notant sans mal la ressemble entre Kagami et Aomine. Mais le faire remarquer à l'un des deux revenait toujours à se faire frapper, donc il préférait garder le silence.  
Kuroko rangea ses affaires, puis suivit son coéquipier en dehors de la salle, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

" Tu viens à l'entrainement ce soir ? demanda soudainement le Tigre.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'avec les examens qui approchent, l'entrainement n'est plus obligatoire, Kagami-kun.  
\- Je sais ! Mais t'a déjà manquer celui de samedi et celui d'hier !  
\- Je suis venu hier matin.  
\- Mais t'a manqué celui du soir !"

Le joueur fantôme retint un rire. Il voyait bien que Kagami était frustré. Après tout, ils formaient un duo. Mais il se devait d'aider Izuki, quitte à manquer l'entrainement. Et bien sûr, mise à part la GM et Takao, personne n'était au courant de leur entrainement _secret_.

" Et puis Kyoshi et Izuki ne sont pas venus une seule fois. grommela le plus grand.  
\- Kyoshi-sempai doit faire attention à son genoux. Il ne peut plus se permettre de jouer, Kagami-kun. Et Izuki-sempai est venu Vendredi, mais il veut réviser maintenant."

Le tigre soupira.

"Je sais. Juste... Çà m'énerve."

Kuroko lui lança un coup d'œil. Son coéquipier semblait légèrement abattue.

"Nos sempais partent l'année prochaine. Ce sera plus comme avant. Je... J'ai l'impression que notre équipe se détruit peu à peu, Kuroko..."

Kagami cessa de marcher, fixant le sol. Alors le plus petit s'arrêta à son tour, observa son camarade. Il eu un silence, seulement rompu par les nombreux élèves qui passaient en bavardant à côtés d'eux. Et soudain, Kuroko ouvrit la bouche, décidé à prendre la parole :

" Kagami-kun a donc un cœur ?  
\- Putain Kuroko !"

Une veine avait fait son apparition sur la tempe du plus grand alors qu'il avait relevé la tête, frappant celle de son coéquipier :

"C'est sérieux comme question ! assura le rouge.  
\- Tu m'as fais mal Kagami-kun. commenta Kuroko en mettant sa main là où son ami l'avait frappé.  
\- C'était le but !  
\- Tu es méchant.  
\- Ehh ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui a dit que j'étais insensibles !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Tu l'as insinué !  
\- J'ai insinué que tu n'avais pas de cœur.  
\- Mais ça revient au même !  
\- J'ai faim.  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- Tu n'as plus besoin de crier.  
\- Je cri pas !  
\- Si.  
\- Non !  
\- Le réfectoire va fermer.  
\- Bha on y va alors !"

Et ils se remirent en marche, continuant leur "dispute" sous les regards désabusés des autres étudiants. Mais Kuroko était rassuré de constaté que son coéquipier avait repris du poil de la bête. Il n'aimait pas le voir déprimer.

Kuroko et Kagami s'installèrent à une table vide après avoir récupérer leur déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, le basketteur aux cheveux rouges avait une tonne de nourriture, contrairement au joueur fantôme qui n'avait qu'un sandwich qu'il ne terminerai sans doute pas.

"En fait, j'ai vu Kise hier. lâcha soudainement le Tigre"

Kuroko le regarda, une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux.

"Kise-kun ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ouai. Il a apprit pour Aomine et Haizaki."

Froncement de sourcil de la part du joueur fantôme, visiblement inquiet.

" Il l'a apprit de la part de Momoi. Autant te dire qu'il l'a mal reçut. ajouta Kagami."

Momoï. Décidément, la jeune fille ne pouvait rien garder pour elle.  
Le bleutée retint un soupir. De toute façon, Kise aurait finit par l'apprendre, d'une façon ou d'un autre. Et d'une certaine manière c'était sans doute mieux que se soit la manageur qui lui apprenne, car Aomine et son merveilleux tact ou bien Akashi et son sang froid légendaire auraient causés plus de mal que de bien.

"Tetsuya !"

Les deux basketteurs se tournèrent simultanément vers la personne qui venait de parler.

"Shun-kun. le salua Kuroko.  
\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le kun ! soupira Izuki avec tout de même un sourire.  
\- Shun. retenta alors le bleuté"

Kagami observa le court échange entre les deux et nota tout de suite la familiarité qui s'était installé.

"Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? demanda-t-il."

Silence. Il va sans dire que Izuki paniqua TOTALEMENT. Merde merde merde... Kagami allait les grillés ! Les autres membres de l'équipe allaient être au courant ! Son entrainement secret n'en serait plus un ! Il ...

"Tu es jaloux, Kagami-kun ?"

Kuroko avait lâcher ça comme ça, toujours aussi neutre, ne semblant pas avoir le moins du monde été déranger par la question du tigre de Seirin.

"Quoi ? M.. Mais... N'importe quoi ! s'outra le plus grand.  
\- Tu as les joues rouges.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi !  
\- Si.  
\- Tu m'énerves !"

Et ils repartirent dans une chamailleries alors que le meneur de Serin pouffait de rire. Ses Kouhais étaient décidément très amusant !

"Sinon, qui-a-t-il ? demanda le joueur fantôme à son sempaï.  
\- Riko m'a demandé de te faire venir. répondit le plus âgé."

Regard inquiet entre les deux premières années : Quand la coach convoquait, c'était jamais bon ! Ils demandèrent brièvement à Izuki si il savait pourquoi la jeune fille demandait à le voir, mais malheureusement le deuxième année ne savait rien de plus. Alors Kuroko se décida à y aller, envers et contre tout.  
Kagami et Izuki le suivirent jusqu'à la salle de classe de leur coach, puis attendirent devant la porte que le plus petit reviennent. Autant dire que chacun avait fait sa prière pour le bleuté et qu'ils craignaient de ne pas le voir revenir en un seul morceau. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le joueur fantôme ressortie enfin dans la salle, semblant aller pour le mieux.

« Alors ? Demanda Kagami.  
\- Il y a un mini tournoi qui se prépare. Expliqua Kuroko. La coach a décidé de former une équipe seulement avec les premiers années.  
\- Un tournoi... ? Super ! »

Bien évidemment, le tigre de Serin était enthousiasme. Cependant, Izuki avait perdu toute trace de sourire. Et le regard que lui lança le joueur fantôme eu tôt fait d'affirmer ce qu'il craignait : Si les premières années formaient une équipe pour ce tournoi, cela voulait dire que Kuroko en faisait partie et donc, qu'il était obligé de participé aux entrainement. En gros, le bleuté ne pouvait plus l'accompagner à ses entrainements secrets.

* * *

Midorima remonta pour la énième fois ses lunettes. Les sourcils froncés, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, il était dans un état de concentration totale. Ses yeux étaient rivés devant lui alors que ses doigts se crispaient un peu plus à chaque secondes. Le silence était maitre, l'atmosphère était pesante... Et puis...

« PERDU ! S'écrièrent Takao et Kise d'une même voix. »

L'As de Shutoku se retint de balancer la console portable qu'il avait dans les mains. Stupide jeu vidéo ! Voilà qu'à cause de ça, il était humilié face au blond et au brun. Ces deux dernier étaient d'ailleurs en train de chantonner joyeusement, se moquant allègrement du vert.

« J'en ai assez. Je rentre. Lâcha sèchement le garçon à lunette. »

Il posa la console sur le banc où il était assit puis se leva. Mort de rire, son coéquipier posa une main sur son épaule :

« C'est bon Shin-chan ! On rigole ! Ne sois pas mauvais joueur !  
\- Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur ! S'emporta le plus grand. »

Cela eu le don de redoubler le rire des deux autres alors que Midorima replaçaient une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? ... Ah. Oui. Grâce à Takao et toute la connerie dont il était remplie, un tube à essaie avait explosez dans la salle de science où ils avaient cour, répandent un gaz dans les trois quarts de l'école. Par mesure de sécurité, les élèves avaient été évacués et autorisés à rentrer chez eux le temps qu'une inspection soit fait dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. Autant dire qu'en retournant au lycée, le brun allait avoir des problèmes.

Et puis, en prenant le chemin du retour, les deux élèves de Shutoku avaient croisé Kise qui sortait tout juste d'une séance photo. Le blond et le brun ayant vite sympathisé, ils décidèrent de passer du temps ensemble en embarquant le pauvre Shintaro. Takao avait alors sortie sa console portable, qui se trouvait inexplicablement dans son sac, et y avait joué avec Kise. Les deux avaient ensuite eu la brillante idée de défier Midorima en lui assurant que celui-ci ne pourrait pas terminer le premier niveau. Son honneur mit en jeu, le vert avait commencé à y jouer... Amenant à la situation actuelle.

« Quitte à ne pas être en cour, autant réviser chez soi ! Dit de mauvaise foi le vert, voulant une excuse pour partir loin des autres énergumènes.  
\- Mais c'est pas drôle de réviser ! Bouda Takao.  
\- C'est vrai Midorimacchi ! C'est pas drôle ! Appuya Kise en boudant à son tour. »

L'As de Shutoku soupira en se frappant le front. Deux gamins. Il était en compagnies de deux gamins à l'intelligence limité.

« Si on jouait plutôt au basket ? Proposa joyeusement le mannequin. »

Entendant ça, Midorima fut tout de suite intéressé, bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Enfin... C'était sans compter sur ce stupide Bakao.

« Alors Shin-chan ? Heureux ? »

Le vert lança un regard noir à son coéquipier, qui explosa de rire en allant se cacher derrière Kise.

« Nouveau défi ! S'écria alors le brun. Ryouta et moi contre Shin-chan ! **Les** gagnants se font payer une glace par **le** perdant. »

Si les yeux étaient des mitraillettes, Takao aurait été tué depuis déjà bien longtemps ! L'aura de haine et de violence qui entourait le joueur aux cheveux verts avait de quoi faire peur à Akashi !

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! S'écria joyeusement son coéquipier.  
\- J'ai un ballon ! Plus qu'à aller au terrain ! S'écria à son tour Kise. »

Puis les deux adolescents partirent en courant alors que Midorima soupirait. La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

« Mon bébé ! Tu veux bien aller acheter du lait s'il te plait ? »

Hanamiya commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il était maudit. Il était tranquillement dans sa chambre, à lire un bon livre tout en mangeant une tablette de chocolat, et voilà que sa mère lui disait ça ! Et puis... Sérieusement, qui surnommait son fils « Mon bébé » ?  
Mais l'autorité maternelle étant plus puissante que tout, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir de sa chambre, enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures, puis se rendre dehors. Son humeur s'arrangea légèrement lorsqu'il vit que la température avait augmenté par rapport aux derniers jours, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'avait absolument AUCUNE envie d'être dehors.

Il se mit à avancer dans la rue en direction de l'arrêt de bus, ayant vraiment envie de terminer cette course au plus vite. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le dit bus arrivé, il se ravisa à monter dedans... Pour la simple et bonne raison que les transports publics bondés ne l'attiraient absolument pas. Ainsi il quitta l'arrêt de bus et se décida à aller au magasin à pied, soupirant de lassitude.

Il décida de prévenir sa mère qu'il prendrait du retard étant donné qu'il ne prenait pas le bus, mais se stoppa quand, en mettant sa main dans ma poche, il ne trouva que le vide. Merde. Il avait oublié son portable ! Soupir désespéré. Ça faisait seulement 10 minutes qu'il était dehors, mais s'était définitivement 10 minutes de trop !  
Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il regretta bien vite le bus bondé qui était partie il y a quelque instant et qui ne repasserait pas ici avant un bon moment. Plus qu'à faire comme il l'avait prévu : Y aller à pied. Ainsi, après une demi-heure de trajet ennuyeux, il parvint enfin à la supérette. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il paya sa brique de lait avant de sortir.

Bon. Pour le trajet du retour, autant prendre le bus. Avec un peu de chance, il serait moins bondé. Cependant la malchance semblait définitivement s'abattre sur lui car, en passant devant le parc, un objet non identifié passa devant lui et percuta le lait qui lui explosa à la figure. D'abord, Hanamiya ne dit rien, trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il sentie la colère monter en lui alors qu'il regardait l'objet qui venait de causer ce méfait : Un ballon de basket qui roulait innocemment à ses pieds.

« Ah, désolé ! S'excusa un adolescent en sortant du parc. »

Cette voix... Cette apparence...  
C'était formel : Hanamiya était en colère. VRAIMENT en colère !  
Et le pauvre Kise (car s'était bien lui) ne put que blêmir face à l'aura meurtrière qui avait soudainement enveloppée le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi.

« Décidément, tu es un cas désespéré Kise. Commenta Midorima »

Takao, lui, se retenait comme il pouvait de pouffer de rire face à la vision qui se présentait devant lui : Hanamiya, dégoulinant de lait, était assit sur un banc et se nettoyait le visage avec la veste de Kise pendant que ce dernier jouait l'étendoir afin que le manteau de la victime puisse sécher. Le pauvre blond pleurnichait d'ailleurs en se plaignant que sa veste était d'une rareté absolu et que son manageur le tuerai en apprenant qu'elle servait de serviette.

« Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès. Maugréa l'araignée en lançant un regard noir au blond.  
\- Je suis désolé Sempaï ! Geint celui-ci. »

Devant la mine déboussolé du mannequin, un mot vint tout de suite apparaître dans l'esprit du plus petit : Mignon.  
... Hein ? Mignon ? N'importe quoi ! Hanamiya ne trouvait pas le blond mignon ! Ça devait être le choque qui l'avait chamboulé... Mais le ballon ne l'avait pas touché. Mais il avait quand même eu une belle frayeur ! Donc ça pouvait être considéré comme un choque psychologique !

« Promis, je vais te racheter du lait ! Continua Kise en ignorant la bataille intérieur que menait l'araignée. »

Merde. Le lait. Hanamiya revint subitement à la réalité en réalisant que sa mère devait surement être inquiète de son retard. Et la connaissant, elle n'hésiterai pas à appeler la police afin de le retrouver !  
Soupirant, il se leva et laissa la veste sur le banc avant de reprendre son manteau des mains de Kise. Sans saluer aucun des trois adolescents, il leur tourna le dos et repartie en direction de la supérette, son humeur frôlant légèrement la folie.

« A.. Attends moi Sempaï ! S'écria le joueur de Kaijo en lui courant après. »

Il s'arrêta rapidement pour faire un signe aux deux joueurs de Shutoku, puis continua sa course vers le troisième année.  
Laissés seuls, Midorima et Takao regardaient, étonnés les deux autres s'éloigner. C'est le brun qui posa alors la question que tous deux se posaient :

« Depuis quand ils sont amis ? »

Silence. Puis Midorima finit par prendre la parole :

"C'est toi qui paie la glace.  
\- Qu.. ? Mais Shin-shaaaan !"

« Sempaï ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part de Hanamiya :

« Quoi ? Craqua-t-il.  
\- Je vais te racheter ton lait !  
\- A croire que tu adores me racheter des choses. »

Kise prit une mine gêné, loin d'avoir oublié le pauvre livre qu'il avait massacré. Il fonça ensuite dans la supérette et le joueur de Kirisaki Daïchi décida de l'attendre dehors. Mauvaise idée : Lorsque le blond ressortie, ce fut les bras chargé de brique de lait, au point qu'il ne parvenait même plus à voir devant lui !

« Mais... Tu en as trop pris ! Lâcha Hanamiya.  
\- Ah.. ? »

Désespéré... Le troisième année était juste désespéré. Un millième soupir passa ses lèvres, puis il entra dans la supérette avant d'en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux sac. Soulagé, le mannequin y rangea ses achats avec un sourire.

« Maintenant, tu m'aides à tout porter. Ordonna Hanamiya.  
\- Heiiin ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me trimballer tout ce lait alors qu'à la base je n'en voulait qu'une brique ? Gronda le plus petit. »

Le première année détourna le regard et gonfla les joues, rappelant étrangement l'attitude d'un enfant prit en train de faire un bêtise. Et Hanamiya se surprit à sourire. Sourire d'amusement. Ce que ne vit pas Kise, qui regardait ailleurs.

* * *

Aomine s'étira tout en laissant un bâillement passer ses lèvres. La dernière sonnerie venait de retentir, annonçant la fin de la journée de court pour son plus grand bonheur. Et non, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire... Il n'était pas en salle de classe, mais sur le toit. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

"Dai-chan ! cria la voix de Momoï derrière la porte amenant au toit."

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses apparus, pour le plus grand malheur du basketteur qui soupira avant de se redresser et de sauter devant elle, descendant de son perchoir habituel.

"Je suis là. répondit-il lassé.

\- Tu es pas croyable ! Les examens approchent et toi tu continue de sécher !

\- Je viens le matin.

\- Et bien vient aussi l'après midi !

\- Non. Y'a math l'aprèm. se justifia-t-il en baillant une seconde fois."

Momoi soupira. Son ami d'enfance la désespérait franchement. Mais, plus que ça, il y avait autre chose qui perturbait la jeune fille.

"Eum... Dis, Dai-chan... ? commença-t-elle.

\- Mmm ? fit-il peut intéressé."

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer, mais se stoppa, la gorge soudainement nouée. Comment annoncer à son camarade que Kise était au courant pour l'histoire avec Haizaki ? Et en plus, par sa faute ?

"Satsuki ? demanda Aomine, inquiet face au silence inhabituelle de la jeune fille.

\- Apparemment, Izuki est très fort en math ! se rattrapa-t-elle. C'est Tetsuya qui me l'a dit ! Tu pourrais peut être prendre des cours avec lui ?"

L'As haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette proposition foireuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il détestait les mathématiques et n'y comprenait rien ! Et en plus il devrait prendre des cours avec un de ses adversaires ?

...

Bon, après réflexion, s'était vrai que toutes ses moyennes étaient un peu bancales et que sa moyenne en math était catastrophique. Avec tout ça, il y avait peu... Mais alors vraiment TRES PEU de chances qu'il passe en deuxième année.

Soupir.

"Je vais voir. répondit-il avant de partir."

Momoi resta stupéfaite. Oups... Il l'avait prise au sérieux ?

* * *

" Je déteste les bus blindés."

Pourquoi Hanamiya avait-il dit ça ? C'était clairement une phrase totalement inutile. Mais là, coincé dans le dit "bus blindé" avec Kise depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se plaindre. Leurs sacs étaient posés sur un siège afin que les brisques de lait ne soit pas écrasés, contrairement à eux qui étaient près à mourir d'asphyxie tant ils étaient serrés.

Le blond lui fit un sourire désolé, compatissant avec le joueur de Kirisaki Daichi qui, au vu de sa petit taille, souffrait bien plus que lui.

A leur grand bonheur, plusieurs des passagers descendirent à l'arrêt suivant, les libérant quelques peu, quoique pas assez pour se déplacer librement.

Hanamiya soupira. Non, décidément, il détestait les bus blindés. Et à bien y réfléchir, il détestait aussi les train blindés. En fait, ils détestaient tous transports ou lieu public blindés.

Il leva la tête vers Kise qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Mauvaise idée : Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage du plus jeune de côté, les yeux rivés au dehors, un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres alors que ses cheveux dorés bougeait au gré des secousses du bus.

Hanamiya rebaissa la tête, fixant le sol. Merde. Pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise tout à coup ? Il ne réagissait pas comme ça habituellement !

Soudainement, une nouvelle secousse. Secousse bien plus violente que les autres qui fit trébucher plusieurs passagers, dont Hanamiya qui avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas se tenir, prétextant un trop grand nombre de microbes. Il fut donc projeté contre le torse Kise. Ce dernier, bien entendu surpris, eu le réflexe de passer un de ses bras autour du troisième année afin de le maintenir.

Situation gênante. Le visage rouge, le cœur battant soudainement bien plus vite, Hanamiya ne pensa même pas à se dégager, trop de pensés tournant dans sa tête. S'était quoi cette scène cliché digne des plus grands shojo ? Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il sur le point d'exploser ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de s'éloigner du blond ? Et en parlant du blond... Pourquoi l'avait-il trouvé putain de mignon tout à l'heure ?

"Ha... Hanamiya-sempaï ? demanda le blond tout aussi mal à l'aise que le plus âgé.

\- ... pas bien... souffla le second.

\- Pardon ?

-... Je me sens pas bien... répéta l'araignée."

Un mal de crâne venait de le prendre alors que sa vue se floutait. Bordel, la malchance s'abbatait définitivement sur lui.

Il se dégagea du mannequin mais tangua légèrement, inquiétant le première année.

"Ça va aller ? demanda le blond.

\- Oui oui. maugréa le plus âgé. C'est notre arrêt. continua-t-il lorsque le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois."

Ils prirent chacun un sac et descendirent du transport, mais ne purent faire que quelques pas car Hanamiya se stoppa soudainement, s'appuyant contre le mur en respirant anormalement vite.

"Sempaï ? s'inquiéta Kise."

L'autre ne répondit pas. L'avait-il seulement entendu ?

Posant avec hâte son sac au sol, le joueur de Kaijo posa une main sur le front du plus petit. Ce dernier se laissa faire, appréciant le brusque contact froid contre son front brulant.

"Tu as de la fièvre ! fit remarquer le mannequin.

\- Il semblerait. dit l'autre basketteur."

Le blond n'aurait sut dire si ça remarque était sarcastique ou bien sérieuse tant le ton employé était lasse et fatigué.

Motivé, Kise prit le sac que tenait le malade et récupéra celui qu'il venait de poser. Il invita ensuite le plus âgé à s'appuyer contre lui le temps d'arriver jusqu'à chez lui. D'abord récitant, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi finit par accepter. Mais il regretta rien qu'en imaginant la tête que ferait sa mère lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

* * *

Bon. Izuki, stressé d'être seul face à l'entrée du parc et appréhendant le moment où il allait se retrouver devant les membres de la GM ? A peine ! Ce n'est pas comme si il était soudainement devenue pâle et que son corps tremblait de la tête au pied !

Putain, mais où était passé sa bonne humeur et sa motivation de la veille ? Surement partie avec Kuroko. Bon dieu, qu'il aurait aimé que le joueur fantôme soit là !

Prenant une bouffé d'air, il tenta de se rassurer. Il n'avait rien à craindre des membres de la GM ! Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Akashi l'avait même complimenté ! Ça prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune animosité envers lui, n'est-ce pas ? ... Hein ?

Purée, il était mal barré !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun pénétra dans le parc et s'avança vers le terrain de basket. Il ne devait surement y avoir personne, étant donné qu'il était venu exprès en avance afin de s'entrainer. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à apercevoir Takao et Midorima en train de manger une glace, assit sur le banc près du terrain.

"Eh ! Izuki ! l'interpella le faucon en l'apercevant."

Le concerné lui sourit en s'approchant alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts le saluait par un simple signe de tête.

"Vous êtes en avance ! Commenta le joueur de Seirin."

Tiens... Il était à l'aise ! Sans doute parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec Takao et que Midorima était le seul membre de la GM présent. Donc, aucune inquiétude à avoir pour le moment.

"On peut te dire la même chose ! lui répondit le faucon.

\- Je voulais jouer un peu avant que les autres arrivent. expliqua le meneur.

\- Cool ! On se fait un 1 contre 1 ?"

L'aigle hocha la tête. Au moins, contre Takao, il avait une chance de gagner ! Alors autant jouer pour avoir ne serais-ce qu'une victoire aujourd'hui.

Posant chacun leurs affaires, le joueur de Shutoku prit le ballon de basket et engagea le premier. Il fonça vers le panier adversaire, mais Izuki se plaça sur son chemin. S'en suivit un véritable duel entre les deux garçons, le premier tentant de passer et le second l'en empêchant.

Le joueur de Seirin aperçut soudainement une ouverture, puis dans un mouvement souple, parvint à subtiliser la balle et fonça à l'autre bout du terrain. Surpris, Takao mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il voulut tout de même rattraper l'aigle, mais celui-ci était déjà tout proche du panier, marquant sans aucun mal.

" Zut ! Ça se passera plus comme ça ! prévint le faucon, vexé de s'être fait avoir."

Ils se remirent en position, Takao engageant une nouvelle fois. De nouveau, il fonça vers le panier, mais Izuki le stoppa une seconde fois. Cependant, préparé, il fit un mouvement afin d'esquiver. Peine perdu : L'autre l'avait vu venir, amorçant le même mouvement afin de le bloquer. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du faucon et il enchaina rapidement un troisième mouvement, surprenant cette fois-ci le meneur de Seirin qui se fit passer.

Le troisième année tenta de rattraper le coup, mais il était hors de question pour Takao de se faire stopper maintenant. Il accéléra donc et sauta, dunkant de toute ses forces. Souriant fièrement de ce panier marqué, le joueur de Shutoku perdit toute crédibilité lorsque ses mains glissèrent du panier et qu'il s'éclata sur le sol la tête la première alors qu'un hurlement de douleur passait ses lèvres.

" Bakao... soupira Midorima."

Un rire passa les lèvres de Izuki, qui vint aider son adversaire à se relever.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur 1 contre 1, toujours sous le regard de l'As, tranquillement assit sur le banc voisin.

* * *

Hanamiya cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, l'esprit totalement embrumé. Merde... Il avait un gout pâteux dans la bouche, et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'il était fatigué !

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Plus précisément dans son lit. Très franchement ? Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce qui avait bien put se passer. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était le mot lait. Et après réflexion, ce foutu mannequin de Kaijo lui venait aussi en tête. Mouai...

Soupirant, il se redressa tant bien que mal et sortie de son lit. Il portait toujours son pantalon et son t-shirt, mais ses chaussures et son manteau avaient été enlevés.

Bien que prit de vertiges, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi sortie de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle à amnger, histoire de demander à sa mère des médicaments et, par la même occasion, des explications sur son état.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva sa génitrice en train de boire un verre en compagnie du _foutu mannequin de Kaijo_ ! Totalement perdu, il ne dit rien, fixant les deux autres qui papotaient joyeusement.

"Ah, mon bébé ! Tu es réveillé ! le salua joyeusement sa mère lorsqu'elle l'aperçut."

L'interpellé nota tout de suite le pouffement de rire de la part du blond, surement déclenché par le stupide surnom de sa mère.

"Oui. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Hanamiya en lançant un regard noir au joueur de Kaijo.

\- Voyons mon bébé, soit plus aimable ! le gronda sa mère. Ryouta a eu la gentillesse de te ramener à la maison en plus des deux sacs qu'il portait ! Et autant te dire qu'inconscient, tu n'es pas un poids léger !"

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, le plus petit soupira pour la seconde fois puis décida d'ignorer l'As.

" Je vais prendre de l'aspirine. annonça-t-il en commençant à partir.

\- Vas donc t'assoir. Je vais t'amener ce qu'il faut ! lui dit alors la femme en sortant de la pièce."

Troisième soupir. Hanamiya étant trop fatigué pour dire quoique se soit à sa mère, il préféra l'écouter et alla s'installer en face du blond.

" Ça va mieux, sempaï ? demanda le plus jeune."

L'autre maugréa un oui alors que ses yeux laissaient clairement entendre un "J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?". Le pauvre mannequin ne put que lui faire un sourire désolé et compatissant, qui calma tout de suite le troisième année.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- On est sortie du bus et tu as commencé à te sentir mal. expliqua Ryouta. Je t'ai aidé à avancer pendant un bout du trajet, mais tu as soudainement perdu connaissance. Je dois avouer que j'étais totalement paniqué ! Surtout qu'on était arrivé dans une rue totalement déserte ! Donc : Impossible de demander de l'aide. J'ai continuer à avancer en te portant sur mon dos, mais je ne savais pas ton adresse ! C'est là que j'ai eu de la chance : Ta mère t'a vu et est venu à ma rencontre ! Elle te cherchait car elle était inquiète de ton retard ! Je lui est donc expliqué la situation et elle m'a emmené ici ! On t'a alors allongé dans ton lit et on a discuté en attendant ton réveil !"

Le débit de parole du blond était tel que Hanamiya sentie son mal de crâne devenir encore plus insupportable. Heureusement, sa mère arriva bien vite avec des comprimés qu'il avala aussitôt. Le goût était affreux, mais l'efficacité était assuré.

"Je vais devoir vous laissez ! annonça le joueur de Kaijo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Oh... Tu ne peux pas rester Ryouta ? demanda la femme déçut.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis !

\- Très bien. Laisse moi juste te donner des gâteaux pour te remercier !"

Puis elle partie dans la cuisine, laissant de nouveau seuls les deux garçons.

C'est alors que l'araignée pensa à quelque chose :

" Kise.

\- Oui ? fit le blond.

\- Ne raconte ça à personne. "

Le ton était autoritaire, mais il y avait comme une sorte de crainte dans la voix du plus petit. D'abord surpris de cette demande, le joueur de Kaijo se mit ensuite à sourire avant de répondre :

"Compris sempaï !"

C'est le moment que choisit la mère du concerné pour revenir, un sac à la main.

" Voilà les gâteaux !"

Le blond la remercia, puis salua les deux membres de la famille avant de partir.

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, la mère de Hanamiya se tourna vers son fils en souriant :

"Il est gentil ton ami.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami."

Silence... Puis insistance de la part de la mère :

" Ah oui ?"

Et l'adolescent tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le blond encore quelques minutes auparavant, ayant subitement comme un doute. Mais... Un doute agréable.

* * *

" 16 à 10 ! Il semblerait que je mène la danse ! plaisanta Izuki après avoir marqué un énième panier."

Takao poussa un soupir désespéré, reprenant sa respiration alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. Merde, ce duel devenait de plus en plus long et fatiguant ! Et en plus, il était en train de perdre ! Devant Midorima ! Pouvait-il avoir plus la honte que ça ?

" Ce serait pas plutôt le faucon qu'il faudrait entrainer ?"

Tournant la tête, Takao eu sa réponse : Oui. Oui, il pouvait avoir encore plus la honte lorsqu'il aperçut Aomine, Momoi et Akashi s'approcher d'eux. Bon ba, plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et sortir la corde et la chaise hein !

" J'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui ! bouda le joueur de Shutoku.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Ajouta Midorima. Car aucune personne saine d'esprit et en pleine possession de ses moyens ne fait exploser une solution à base d'eau et d'huile.

\- Tu vas pas t'y remettre Shin-shan ? s'écria le brun, vexé."

Certes, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures, le faucon avait fait sauter leur préparation en court de chimie qui, comme l'avait dit Midorima, se résumait simplement à un mélange d'eau et d'huile. Mais c'était pas la peine de revenir là-dessus ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs après tout !

Bon, ok, peut être pas des erreurs aussi stupide. Mais... Mais... Mais voilà quoi !

" Bien. lâcha soudainement Akashi. Nous pouvons commencer l'entrainement.

\- On attend pas les autres ? demanda Aomine.

\- Tetsuya va cesser de venir. Quand aux trois autres, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Tetsuya ne vient-il plus ? s'écria Momoï, inquiète.

\- Il participe au "Small sapphire", le tournoi qui va débuter dans peu de temps. Il va donc rester s'entrainer à Seirin. Expliqua l'empereur."

Izuki resta muet d'étonnement : Décidément, Akashi était vraiment au courant de tout ! Avait-il des espions à Seirin ? Cette possibilité était fort possible !

Cependant, Midorima haussa un sourcil, tiltant à la seconde réponse de son ancien capitaine :

" Tu as dis _Quand aux trois autres_. fit-il remarqué au rouge. Mais il manque seulement Kise et Murasakibara, si on exclut Kuroko.

\- J'ai aussi convoqué Shougo. Répondit naturellement le schizophrène."

Grand silence... Puis cri collectif de la part de toutes les autres personnes présente.

"Haizaki ? T'a demandé à cet enfoiré de venir ?! hurla l'As de Tôô.

\- Satsuki, nous allons une nouvelle fois observer Shun pendant qu'il jouera. Signala l'empereur à la manager.

\- Ne m'ignore pas ! S'offusqua le métisse."

Il se calma bien vite quand une paire de ciseaux passa - totalement par hasard - à côté de lui, frôlant sa joue de trèèèèès peu.

Plus personne n'osa faire de commentaire, écoutant attentivement les consignes du Capitaine de Rakuzan.

" Aujourd'hui, Shun va jouer contre Shintarou. Satsuki, Kazunari et moi-même allons rester sur le côté pour les observer et Daiki va faire trente fois le tour du parc.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Aomine.

\- Lorsque Ryouta et Atsushi arriveront, ils courront avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi on devrait s'entrainer aussi ? Je croyais que c'était seulement pour l'aigle !"

Le regard d'Akashi devint subitement noir et une violente aura de sadisme l'enveloppa alors qu'un grand sourire venait étirer ses lèvres :

"Voyons Daiki. Tu pensais réellement pouvoir te trouver en ma compagnie sans t'entrainer ?"

Pour une fois, le joueur de Tôô n'eut aucune pulsion suicidaire et il partie en courant faire le tour du parc sous les regards compatissants de Takao et Izuki.

Bien vite, chacun suivit les consignes de Akashi. Midorima se retrouva donc, ballon à la main, sur le terrain face à Izuki. Autant dire que, pour le meneur de Seirin, ce fut beaucoup moins facile que son 1 contre 1 avec Takao ! En particulier parce que l'As de Shutoku passa son temps à utiliser sa faculté à tirer de n'importe où du terrain.

" A ce stade, ce n'est même plus un entrainement ! déclara soudainement une voix."

Les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et les visages devinrent soudainement sombres et méfiants. Heureusement que Aomine était déjà loin et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qui venait d'arriver, car Haizaki se tenait maintenant près du terrain de basket, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres

* * *

Murasakibara avançait dans la rue d'un air lasse, mangeant discrètement un paquet de bonbons. Il se rendait au parc sans grande envie, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait s'entrainer une fois arrivé. Il connaissait bien Akashi depuis le temps et savait que celui-ci prendrait un malin plaisir à entrainer la GM de nouveau ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, le grand violet prenait TOUUUUT son temps pour se rendre au rendez-vous.

La vibration de son portable l'interpella soudainement. Il fouilla dans sa poche afin de le récupérer et ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'écran, décrochant sans même savoir qui l'appelait.

"Salut Atsushi ! le salua une voix.

\- Muro-shin. fit simplement son camarade."

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, le grand violet était très heureux d'entendre la voix de son coéquipier. Mais il n'était pas spécialement démonstratif, sauf quand il s'agissait de bonbons !

"Je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais une nouvelle boite de nuit à ouverte! déclara Himuro dont le sourire se devinait. Ça te dit d'y aller ce week end ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Kagami... ?"

Pris au dépourvu, le brun se mit à bégayer :

" M...Mais p.. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ben... Tu es amoureux de lui. Répondit Atsushi sans aucune gêne.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'emporta son ami dont la gêne était plus qu'évidente."

Murasakibara haussa un sourcil. Ah ? Il aurait pourtant cru... Mais peut être que regarder des photos de Kagami, parler souvent de lui et rougir en sa présence n'était autre que des éléments prouvant l'amitié que ressentait le brun pour le joueur de Seirin. C'était quand même bizarre... Murasakibara ne faisait pas ça, lui !

"Alors ? Tu veux venir ou non ? Demanda Himuro bien que toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est fatiguant les boites de nuit. Répondit le violet blasé.

\- S'il te plait ! Ce sera juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemble !"

Étrangement, Atsushi se mit à s'inquiéter. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir.

" Tout va bien Muro-shin ? Demanda-t-il."

Le silence lui répondit. Surement avait-il surpris Himuro avec sa question.

"Oui. Tout va très bien ! répondit l'autre."

C'était faux. Sa voix sonnait faux.

"Tu n'insistes pas autant d'habitude, Muro-shin. Commenta L'As."

Son coéquipier ne lui répondit pas. Alors Murasakibara décida d'accepter l'invitation, sentant que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

* * *

" Dis-moi Kuroko... Izuki et toi ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose ?"

Le joueur fantôme n'en montrait rien, mais le sourire sadique et le regard meurtrier de Riko lui faisait imaginer le pire à chaque instant !

"Non Coach. Répondit-il, aussi neutre que d'habitude."

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut mais elle continua de le fixer, tentant de lire en lui et de deviner si il lui mentait ou non.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait vite compris que quelque chose clochait. Intuition féminine sans doute !

" Je trouverai ce que vous me cachez ! dit-elle à son joueur."

Puis elle lui ordonna de retourner s'entrainer, ce qu'il fit sans ce faire prier. Cependant, il se demanda comment réagirait Riko en apprenant le problème d'Izuki. Du point de vue de Kuroko, la jeune fille les aiderait sans hésiter ! Mais le joueur fantôme ne pouvait rien dire quand même puisque son sempaÎ lui avait demandé de garder le silence... En exceptant la GM.

" Vous lui cachez vraiment quelque chose ?"

Le bleuté se tourna vers Kagami et compris sans mal que celui-ci avait entendu la conversation. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il répondit, énigmatique :

" Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne te mentirai pas, Kagami-kun."

L'As prit une mine vexé mais, face au regard amusé de Kuroko, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je trouverai ce que tu caches ! Prévint-il.

\- Attention, Kagami-kun. Tu commences à ressembler à la coach."

Le visage du rouge se décomposa et le plus petit se fit violence pour ne pas rire.

" Ne dit pas des choses pareilles, même pour plaisanter ! s'outra le tigre.

\- Quelles choses ? Demanda subitement une voix."

Les deux garçons se figèrent. Lentement, TRÈS Lentement, Ils se retournèrent... Pour apercevoir Riko, une grand sourire au lèvres et une aura noire autour d'elle.

" RETOURNEZ A L'ENTRAINEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Oui Coach ! Répondirent-ils en partant en courant."

* * *

Kise n'arrivait pas à y croire. S'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Impossible que se soit vrai. Non, pas une blague. Un rêve ! Oui, s'était un rêve! ... Ou plutôt un cauchemars, en fait. Enfin BREF ! Dans tous les cas, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Haizaki se trouvait face à lui... Et que Akashi avait décidé qu'il s'entrainerait avec eux !

" C'est une plaisanterie ?"

La question était sortie toute seule. Le fixant sans un seul sourire, l'Empereur lui répondit :

" J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Ryouta ?"

Le blond ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et que dire. Devait-il avoir peur d'Haïzaki ? Ou devait-il être en colère ? Les deux peut être ?

Aomine semblait avoir opté pour la deuxième option au vue du regard qu'il lançait au brun. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, bien que ça ne soit pas aussi intense que l'As de Tôô. Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à Momoï, Takao et Izuki, Kise put voir de l'inquiétude. Et c'était bien là un des sentiments qu'il détestait le plus...

" J'espère que tu n'as pas l'espoir de prendre ta revanche, Haïzaki ! Commenta alors le blond avec un grand sourire malicieux."

Son changement d'humeur étonna tout le monde, mais Akashi se douta bien que le mannequin prenait sur lui.

" Ne prend pas le grosse tête, Ryouta ! Lui répondit Haizaki sur le même ton."

Ils se fusillèrent du regard dans le silence mais furent coupé par un nouvel arrivant.

" Tiens... Haïzaki.

\- Atsushi. Dit simplement le concerné."

Murasakibara était effectivement là et regardait le brun avec un air flegmatique. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir une illumination :

"T'a frappé Muro-shin.

\- ... Qui ? demanda le joueur de Fukuda Sōgō.

\- Himuro Tatsuya. Le gars que tu as frappé avant notre match. Expliqua Kise."

Le brun se mit à réfléchir, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par le match qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait avant.

" Tu vas aller t'excuser. Dit subitement le joueur de Yosen.

\- Hein ? S'écria Haizaki. Mais je sais même pas qui s'est !

\- Je te montrerai."

Le brun s'apprêtait de nouveau à répliquer lorsque Akashi intervint :

" Nous verrons ça plus tard, Atsushi. Pour l'instant, tous à l'entrainement."

Son ton ne donnait pas lieu à une quelconque discutions. Le capitaine de la Génération miracle donna donc les dernières directives et chacun s'exécuta sans protester, de peur de se prendre un malheureux ciseau.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Izuki essoufflé et en sueur qui vint s'écrouler sur le banc aux côtés de Momoi et Takao. Midorima s'entrainait à ses lancés, Haizaki et Murasakibara s'étiraient et Aomine et Kise faisaient un un contre un, tous ça sous la surveillance de Akashi.

" Ce sont... des monstres... souffla le joueur de Seirin.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont un rythme infernal ! Rit Satsuki qui avait l'habitude.

\- C'est donc à ça que ressemble un entrainement de la GM... fit Takao admiratif.

\- Si seulement Tetsuya était là aussi ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en boudant."

Les deux garçons rirent et l'aigle prit une bouteille d'eau, buvant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les joueurs de génie. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient impressionnant... Ça devait être un enfer de jouer un match contre eux tous réunies !

" Je suis sûr que t'a triché ! se fit soudainement entendre la voix de Kise."

Interrompu dans ses pensées, le deuxième année releva la tête pour voir Ryouta et Daiki venant vers eux. Surement venaient-ils de terminer leur un contre un et, aux vue du ton et de l'expression du blond, celui-ci devait avoir perdu.

" C'est juste toi qu'est pas assez doué. Se moqua l'As de Tôô."

Le mannequin se mit alors à bouder, croisant les bras et gonflant les joues, se qui fit rire le garçon à la peau mate.

Momoi se leva du banc et vint leur donner à chacun une bouteille d'eau afin qu'ils puissent se désaltérer. Kise retrouva son sourire alors que Aomine semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre, acceptant l'eau avec son air flegmatique habituel. Il vint ensuite s'écrouler à son tour sur le banc, entre Izuki et Takao, et se mit à boire.

" Bakao ! Interpella soudainement Midorima.

\- J'arrive Shin-chaaan ! répondit le brun en allant rejoindre son coéquipier."

Momoi discutant avec Kise, ne restait plus que Izuki et Aomine sur le banc.

Le premier, mal à l'aise, opta pour rester silencieux alors que le second terminait de boire. L'entrainement ne devait pas tarder à finir, au vue de l'heure. Ainsi, le joueur de Seirin décida de commencer à ranger ses affaires... Lorsque le joueur de Tôô prit la parole :

"Eh, l'aigle. Apparemment, t'es doué en math ?"

D'abord dubitatif face à la question, Izuki hocha ensuite la tête, se demandant pourquoi le première année lui demandait ça. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs mal l'aise, à présent !

" Dis... Tu penses que... enfin... ajouta Aomine en se passant une main dans les cheveux."

Il avait une mine gêné et le regard fuyant, comme si ce qu'il avait à demander était la chose la plus importante de l'univers ! Etrangement, le plus âgé se sentie devenir nerveux. Qu'est-ce que son Kouhai voulait lui demander ?

"Tu pourrais me filer des cours ?"

Silence... Ouai. Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu demander d'autre ?

Izuki eu un rire nerveux en se donnant une baffe mental. A noter : Cesser de ce faire des films. Et cesser de regarder des films aussi, juste au cas où..

"Ouai, bien sûr ! Accepta le brun avec un léger sourire.

\- Cool. Fit simplement le métisse en reprenant une gorgée d'eau."

A côté d'eux, Momoï et Kise les observaient, se retenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas exploser de rire.


	11. Stage et cour particulier

Merci à Pouika et luce1999 qui ont commenter le précédent chapitre ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que des personne continue de suivre ma fic malgré le temps que mette les chapitres à sortir !

Bref. Un chapitre... Pas super long, mais pas super court non plus. Dans la moyenne on va dire ! xD

Dans le chapitre précédent, jamais dit que Izuki avait pas mal été mis de côté. Et pour Midorima, s'était pire ! Alors, ce que j'ai fait ? Ben... Je me suis rattrapé dans ce chapitre xD

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Lorsque Izuki arriva au lycée, le mercredi matin, son premier réflexe fut de se rendre au gymnase. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le courage d'entrée. Riko était sans aucun doute à l'intérieur et il n'avait aucune envie de subir un quelconque interrogatoire de la part de la brune.

"Shun ?"

Le deuxième année sursauta de surprise. Se retournant, il aperçut Kuroko juste à côté de lui, le regardant tranquillement en sirotant un milkshake.

"Tu m'as fais peur Tetsuya ! se plaignit le brun.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé t'entrainer ?  
\- Il y a eu une urgence. La coach a donc écourté l'entrainement."

Bon. Izuki ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de suivre son Kouhai à l'intérieur de leur Lycée. Les cours commençaient dans 10 minutes, ils avaient donc un peu de temps.

" Ça s'est bien passé hier ? demanda le joueur fantôme.  
\- Oui ! Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas rassuré au départ... Mais en fin de compte, ça s'est bien passé !  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Par contre... Haizaki s'est joint à l'entrainement."

Le bleuté continua tranquillement sa route, mais le regard qu'il lança à son sempaï eu raison de sa surprise.

"Alors Akashi veut vraiment le réintégrer... ? souffla Kuroko pour lui même.  
\- Le réintégrer ? demanda Izuki surpris."

Le joueur fantôme ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Enfin, il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers son sempaï :

"Comment ont réagit les autres ? Notamment Kise-kun et Aomine-kun.  
\- Hum... Au départ il y a eu de la tension, mais ça s'est assez vite calmé..."

Le plus jeune garda le silence mais une lueur de soulagement passa dans son regard.

" Tu sais... Haizaki-kun n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Dit-il subitement."

Izuki eu un air dubitatif, peu convaincu. De ce qu'il avait vu et entendu d'Haizaki, il avait du mal à croire que se soit quelqu'un de bien.

" Rien ne peut excuser ses agissements. Approuva Kuroko. Cependant, si les gens apprenaient à le connaitre, ils comprendraient qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours été seul... je pense que Akashi veut le réintégrer auprès de la Génération Miracle afin de remédier à ça."

Si le joueur fantôme disait ça, son sempaï ne pouvait que le croire. Après tout, son Kouhai était le plus doué pour cerner les gens.

"Sinon... Aomine m'a demandé de lui donner des cours de Math. Informa Izuki pour changer de sujet."

Gros blanc... Et pouffement de rire. Le brun aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé... Mais non, Kuroko se tenait belle et bien devant lui, la tête baissé et une main sur la bouche, semblant clairement se retenir de rire. Et il n'y arrivait apparemment pas, étant donné que le plus âgé l'entendait.

"Aomine-kun... T'a demandé d'être son professeur ? Tenta d'articuler le bleu sans rire."

Mais il ne put tenir plus longtemps et un rire passa ses lèvres, étonnant fortement Izuki. Décidément, Kuroko ne cessait de le surprendre depuis quelques temps !

" Je te souhaite bonne chance, Shun ! rit le bleuté."

Le brun sourit. C'était agréable de voir son Kouhai comme ça.  
Cependant...

"Comment ça, _bonne chance_ ? réalisa-t-il subitement."

Le joueur fantôme ne dit rien mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas. La sonnerie retentis et il tourna le dos à son sempaï, partant vers sa classe. Pendant ce temps, le dit sempaï restait sur place...

"Eh... Tetsuya ! Comment ça, _Bonne chance_ ?!"

* * *

" Et donc je suis renvoyé pour une semaine ! "

Midorima soupira, écoutant distraitement Takao se plaindre au téléphone.

" Tu aurais pris ton objet porte bonheur, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Lui dit simplement l'As en tournant dans une rue.  
\- Mais c'est toi mon porte bonheur Shin-chaaan !"

Le garçon aux cheveux verts leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Remontant ses lunettes, il répondit :

" Que je sois réellement ton porte bonheur ou non, je ne pouvais pas aller en cour aujourd'hui de toute manière.  
\- Je sais, je sais ! Soupira son ami. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris un stage en hôpital ! C'est super glauque !  
\- Sauver des vies est un travail respectable, pas _glauque_.  
\- Je saiiiiiis !"

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, puis l'As arriva enfin en vue de l'hôpital. Il salua son coéquipier et raccrocha, remettant en place sa veste, ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et vint se présenter à l'accueil. Quelqu'un le prit en charge et divers procédures suivirent. Enfin on l'emmena aux vestiaires afin qu'il enfile son uniforme.

" Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Lui annonça son tuteur. Je te dirais ce qu'il faudra faire le moment venu. Pour l'instant, rendons nous dans la chambre de ton premier patient."

Midorima hocha la tête et le suivit dans les couloirs. Ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers une chambre mais vers la salle de réadaptation. L'adolescent frissonna : Lui qui était sportif, il détestait cette salle. C'était bien le dernier endroit ou il aimerait terminer.

" Et bien, comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui Teppei-kun ? demanda le tuteur de l'As en entrant dans la salle."

Le joueur de Shutoku se figea pendant une fraction de seconde. Teppei... ? Non... C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et bien non. En entrant à son tour, il découvrit que c'était bel et bien Kiyoshi Teppei, le sempaï de Kuroko et pilier de Seirin, qui se trouvait être son premier patient.

* * *

La première heure de court se passa assez rapidement et la sonnerie de l'interclasse se fit entendre. Izuki rangea ses affaires en soupirant : Les deux dernières heures de courts étaient consacrées à l'histoire. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais c'était loin d'être la matière qu'il l'intéressait le plus.

Il prit son sac et sortie dans le couloir, prenant le chemin de la prochaine salle. Cependant, il blêmit subitement lorsqu'il aperçut Hyuga devant la porte, semblant attendre quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, Izuki comprit bien vite que c'était lui lorsque son capitaine l'interpella :

"Eh, Izuki !"

Le brun le salua en souriant, tentant de paraitre le moins mal à l'aise possible.

" Ça va depuis vendredi ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien.. Tu ne viens plus à l'entrainement, hier et avant-hier tu n'as pas déjeuner avec nous et tu sembles nous éviter lors des interclasses.

\- Nous... ? fit Izuki en riant nerveusement.

\- Je parle de moi, Riko, Mitobe et Koganei. Izuki, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu avais déjà l'air assez mal lorsque tu t'es pris ce ballon vendredi !"

L'aigle aurait pu tout lui dire. il aurait pu tout raconter à cet instant. Après tout, Hyuga et lui étaient proche et s'était son capitaine ! Il aurait surement compris, l'aurait surement aidé... Alors pourquoi Izuki ne voulait-il rien dire ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

" Izu.. ?"

Une musique se joua subitement, coupant le capitaine dans sa phrase. Le meneur jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, l'objet qui émettait la dite musique. Jamais Izuki n'avait été si heureux qu'on l'appelle !

"Je te laisse, désolé ! déclara-t-il, contenant difficilement son soulagement."

Il partie rapidement avant que son capitaine ne dise quoique se soit et décrocha, quand bien même il ne savait pas qu'il l'appelait étant donné que seul s'affichait un numéro inconnu.

"Hallo ?

\- Yo l'aigle. le salua paresseusement une voix.

\- Aomine ? s'écria presque le plus âgé, surpris.

\- Ouaip. Akashi m'a filé ton numéro."

Ok... Que Akashi connaisse tout, s'était un fait. Mais jusqu'au numéro de téléphone, s'était flippant...

" T'es libre cet aprèm ? Je crois qu'à Seirin, le mercredi, vous avez cour seulement le matin. fit le première année.

\- Oui. Mais à Tôô, vous avez court toute la journée, non ?

\- On va dire que non. Donc t'es libre ?"

Izuki hésita entre le réprimander, soupirer ou bien tout simplement répondre. Il opta pour la troisième option, ne voulant prendre aucun risque :

"Oui. Je termine à 13h.

\- Ca te dit de venir chez moi pour notre premier cour alors ?

\- Eu... Ouai, d'accord. Mais il me faudrait ton adresse !

\- Je te l'envoie. A plus.

\- Ouai, à tout à l'heure !"

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable, pile au moment où la sonnerie retentissait de nouveau, annonçant la reprise des cours. Soupirant, il se redirigea vers sa salle de classe. Bon, au moins, il était à l'aise au téléphone. Cependant, il appréhendait l'après midi. Lui ? Seul avec Aomine Daiki ? Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas Akashi...

* * *

Midorima restait en retrait, observant son tuteur s'occuper de Kiyoshi. Il lui faisait faire divers exercices nécessitant l'usage de sa jambe et le sempaï s'exécutait, cachant tant bien que mal sa douleur. Cependant, l'As voyait bien que le brun souffrait.

"Monsieur Aruko, téléphone pour vous ! annonça soudainement une infirmière en entrant dans la pièce."

L'homme s'excusa auprès de Teppei puis se tourna vers Midorima, lui disant de continuer pendant son absence. Le joueur de Shutoku hocha simplement la tête et le médecin sortie de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Resté seul, les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

" Si je m'attendais à te voir ici, Midorima ! déclara joyeusement le plus âgé."

L'autre ne répondit pas, s'approchant de lui afin de l'aider à faire les exercices. Il fallait le dire : L'as était mal à l'aise. Il était au courant que le sempaï de Kuroko ne pouvait plus jouer au basket... Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir en béquilles, incapable de se servir de sa jambe sans souffrir.

" Tu fais un stages ici ? lui demanda le brun.

\- Oui. Dit-il en lui prenant la jambe, la pliant doucement comme le faisait son tuteur."

Le blessé grimaça mais se reprit bien vite, affichant de nouveau un sourire :

" Les stages en hôpital sont difficile à obtenir ! Tu as du avoir un mal fou à dégoter celui-ci !

\- Pas tant que ça. Mes parents travaillent ici.

\- Ils sont médecins ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Ma mère oui. Mon père est infirmier.

\- Je vois."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Midorima déplia la jambe du plus âgé avant de la replier une seconde fois. Il faisait attention à le faire doucement, ne voulant pas faire souffrir son patient. Celui-ci souriait toujours et le regardait, semblant le dévisager. Mal à l'aise, l'As préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur la jambe.

" Les filles doivent te courir après. lâcha subitement Kiyoshi.

\- Pardon ?"

Le joueur de Shutoku releva les yeux vers le plus âgé. Celui-ci riait, rayonnant de bonne humeur. Il s'expliqua :

" Beau, intelligent, sportif... Tu as tout pour plaire !"

Midorima cru qu'il avait halluciné. Le pilier de Seirin venait-il vraiment de lui dire... Ça ? Pour de vrai ?

Terriblement gêné, l'As baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la jambe, gardant le silence. Et étrangement, le brun fit de même. Bon dieu... Si seulement son coeur pouvait arrêter de battre aussi vite !

* * *

Lorsque la deuxième heure d'histoire se termina enfin, ce fut une véritable libération pour le meneur de Seirin. Il rangea de nouveau ses affaires et sortie de la salle. Il regarda ses SMS, voyant que que le joueur de Tôô lui avait bien envoyé son adresse. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas trop loin. A une demi-heure d'ici si il prenait le train ! Et il pourrait peut être attrapé un bus juste après, ce qui réduirait encore le temps de route !

"Shun. "

Izuki releva la tête de son portable et se retrouva, pour la seconde fois, face à Kuroko. Celui avait son air neutre habituel. Cependant, le plus âgé semblait apercevoir un léger sourire sur son visage.

"Tu va chez Aomine-kun ? demanda le joueur fantôme."

Grillé. On ne pouvait rien caché à Akashi, mais à Kuroko non plus apparemment !

"Oui. répondit le brun.

\- J'espère que tu as prévu à manger car sa mère travaille aujourd'hui. Et lorsqu'il est seul, Aomine-kun ne se nourrit que de crème glacé."

Il y avait un certain amusement dans son avertissement. Izuki se surpris à sourire et répondit naturellement :

"Ça nous permettra de briser la glace !"

Silence...

" Elle était bien celle-là ! s'écria joyeusement le brun en sortant son calepin, notant son jeu de mot."

Terminant d'écrire, son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Kuroko dont le visage était illuminé par un sourire bien visible cette fois-ci.

"Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. dit-il simplement."

Puis il le salua simplement et partis rejoindre Kagami qui se trouvait plus loin.

" Je suis devant le bâtiment. annonça Izuki lorsque Aomine décrocha.

\- Je t'ouvre. Troisième étages. lui indiqua l'As"

Le joueur de Seirin pénétra dans le bâtiment et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Bon, autant ne pas le cacher : Il était super stressé !

Bon... Aller Shun... Inspirer... Expirer...

" Yo."

Le brun tourna la tête vers la voix, apercevant Aomine qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Salut. le salua Izuki avec une mine gênée."

L'autre lui fit signe de venir avant de retourner dans son appartement. Le meneur entra avec hésitation et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant la demeure alors que son kouhai fermait la porte derrière lui.

"Ma chambre est par là. Dit celui à la peau mate en traversant le salon afin d'atteindre une autre porte."

Izuki le suivit sans un mot, continuant d'observer les alentours. Il tomba cependant des nus lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de l'As... C'était encore plus bordélique que ce qui l'avait imaginé ! Aomine devait d'ailleurs penser la même chose puisqu'il proposa, après quelques minutes de silences :

"On va plutôt réviser dans le salon."

Le meneur ne se fit pas prier et ils retournèrent tout deux dans le salon après que le plus jeune ai récupéré ses cours. Ils s'assirent par terre, s'installant sur la table basse, se retrouvant face à face.

" Donc, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? demanda Izuki.

\- Les factorisations.

\- Ah... ? ... Mais tu n'as pas appris ça en début d'année ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai jamais compris. "

Bon... Si fallait revoir tout le programme depuis le début de l'année, ça allait être long. Se motivant, le plus âgé commença :

" Pour factoriser, il suffit simplement d'utiliser les identités remarquables. Par exemple, si tu prends...

\- Les quoi ?"

Gros blanc. Izuki regada son kouhai sans comprendre.

" Tu... Ne sais pas ce que sont les identités remarquables ?"

Aomine hocha négativement la tête, terminant d'achevé son sempaï.

" Aomine... On les apprend en troisième ! s'offusqua l'ainé.

\- J'ai jamais aimé les cour. s'expliqua le plus jeune en détournant le regard, semblant quelque peu honteux de son piètre niveau."

Bon... Ça allait être plus long que prévu.

* * *

" Tu peux prendre une pause, Kise-kun !"

Le blond, souriant, remercia sa manageur et quitta le studio photo pour se rendre dans sa loge. Il était vraiment, VRAIMENT, épuisé. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, prendre des poses toute la journée devant un appareil photo était crevant !

Il ne fallait pas bouger, sourire sans cesse, trouver le bonne angle... Bref. Être très patient sinon on pétait un câble.

Entrant dans sa loge, le mannequin veilla à bien fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il avait déjà eu affaire à un fan qui était parvenue à pénétrer dans le bâtiment et qui était entrer dans sa loge sans son accord. Le type avait été maitrisé, mais Ryouta ne voulait pas refaire l'expérience.

Se vautrant dans sa chaise, le blond soupira en s'étirant. Si seulement la séance pouvait finir maintenant ! Bon... Ça voudrais dire qu'il devrait aller en cour. Mais au moins, il pourrais voir son capitaine ! Entre les séances photo qui se faisaient plus nombreuses et les entrainements secret avec la GM, Kise passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Kasamatsu. Cela l'attristait beaucoup car le blond était devenue proche de son capitaine et il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui !

" Kise-kun ? l'interpella une voix à travers la porte. La séance va reprendre ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Une minute ! répondit le jeune homme."

Il voulait vérifier ses messages avant de retourner à ses poses. Il sortie donc en vitesse son téléphone et passa en revue les SMS qu'il avait reçut. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant un message de Murasakibara. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du joueur de Yosen d'utiliser son téléphone !

\- _Kise-shin, tu es libres ce weekend_ ?

D'accord... Ça c'était encore plus surprenant !

\- _Oui, normalement ! ^0^ Pourquoi ? o_o _ Répondit le blond.

\- _Muro-shin veut m'emmener en boite mais j'y connais rien._

\- _Tu veux que je viennes avec vous ? _

\- Oui

\- _Mais ça dérangera pas Himuro ? :3_

\- _Non_

\- _Mais pourquoi tu me demandes pas ce soir ? xD_

\- _Ce soir ?_

\- _Ben à l'entrainement ._._

\- _... Ah oui. L'entrainement._

Le mannequin explosa de rire en lisant le dernier message. Le plus grand était vraiment irrécupérable !

_\- Ok, je viendrais ! ^O^ _ Écrivit il.

Puis il finit par ranger son portable, ne voulant pas être encore plus en retard à son travail.

* * *

" ... donc la solution à l'équation est 4,5 !

\- C'est ça Aomine ! "

Izuki affichait un grand sourire tout comme le joueur de Tôô. Ils avaient enchainé plusieurs exercices et l'As était parvenue à les faire sans grande difficulté, épatant le brun qui pensait qu'il mettrait plus de temps à comprendre.

" T'es vraiment un super prof ! déclara le plus jeune en riant."

L'aigle se mit à rire à son tour. En fin de compte, ce cour ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu ! Et s'était tant mieux !

" Ça te dit, une pause ? proposa Aomine.

\- Ouai. On a bien bossé !

\- J'AI bien bossé."

Toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'hôte de la maison se leva et partie en direction de la cuisine. Izuki resta assit, préférant attendre qu'il revienne. C'était amusant de voir Aomine aussi fier d'avoir réussie des exercices de math ! Et puis le courant semblait bien passer entre eux.

"T'aime la glace ? demanda le première année depuis la cuisine."

L'invité retint un rire en repensant aux paroles de Kuroko.

" Ouai ! Au citron et au chocolat !

\- Ah, j'ai seulement chocolat... "

Et, revenant dans le salon, l'As ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

" Et c'est le parfum que je veux.

\- Eh ! Honneur aux invités ! s'outra le plus âgé.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu va bouder sempaïïï ?"

Pour appuyer ses dires, Izuki croisa les bras et gonfla les joues. Aomine ne put qu'exploser de rire face à cette scène, franchement amusé par l'attitude de l'aîné.

" T'es vraiment un marrant toi ! commenta-t-il en riant toujours."

Izuki lui sourit et décroisa ses bras, cessant sa comédie. Son Kouhai vint se rassoir en face de lui et posa le pot de glace au chocolat sur la table. Avec un léger sourire, il présenta deux cuillère au brun. Celui-ci en prit une avec plaisir et ils se partagèrent la glace en silence.

Le joueur de Seirin promena son regard dans la pièce, l'observant plus en détaille. La famille d'Aomine était quand même bien installée ! Un grand canapé, un écran plat, une table basse en verre, deux fauteuils... Il regarda ensuite les étagères près de la télé, où se trouvait divers CD. Écarquillant subitement les yeux, il se leva et se précipita vers les CD en question, abandonnant sa cuillère sur la table.

"Oh mon dieu ! lâcha-t-il en prenant trois boites de CD. T'a les album d'Hollywood Undead ?

\- Tu connais ? S'étonna Aomine.

\- Tu plaisante ? Bien sûr ! C'est mon groupe favori !

\- Sérieux ? Moi aussi !"

Le métisse se leva et vint le rejoindre.

" Je n'ai que leur Album _American Tragedy_. Indiqua Izuki. Mais j'ai écouté toutes leur chanson !

\- T'a écouté Gravity ?

\- Elle est génial ! Et toi, _Day of the dead_ ?

\- Je l'écoute en boucle ! Mais la meilleure reste quand même...

\- _Young_ ?

\- Complètement !"

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, oubliant totalement les math, et partir dans une discussion enflammée sur ce groupe de musique, mangeant en même temps le pot de crème glacé.

" Mais ce groupe n'est pas du tout connu ! dit Aomine.

\- Ah oui ? Ils ont pourtant l'air d'avoir du succès !

\- Ils ont pas mal de fans, ouai. Mais je suis allé à un de leur concert et y avait encore beaucoup de place de libre !

\- T'es allé à leur concert ? s'écria Izuki.

\- Ouai. Ma tante bosse dans une boite de production. C'est elle qui gère les concerts, tournée etc... Du coup elle arrive à m'avoir des places de temps en temps."

Le plus âgé était totalement sur le cul. Sa vision de Aomine venait de littéralement changé, passant de "Génie du basket nul en math" à "Dieu tout puissant".

" Tu pourras venir avec moi la prochaine fois. Proposa le _Dieu tout puissant_.

\- Vraiment ?"

Izuki avait les yeux pleins d'espoirs, le visage émerveillé... On aurait dit un enfant à la veille de noël !

Reprenant son air flegmatique, Aomine croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et répondit :

" A part Kise, personne ne connait ce groupe. Mais il aime pas leur musique. Du coup je vais toujours seul au concert. "

Il ajouta en souriant :

" A deux, se serra plus amusant !"

Izuki sourit à son tour, terriblement joyeux.

" Hors de question que je refuse ! s'écria-t-il."

Le métisse rit de nouveau et le brun le suivit. Leur cour avait vraiment pris une tournure intéressante !

* * *

L'entrainement secret commençait à 18h. Mais, étant renvoyé de son Lycée, Takao n'eut aucun mal à arriver en avance. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva à 17h dans le parc, seul sur le terrain de basket, à tirer des paniers. Sa veste et son sac avaient été posés sur un banc à proximité, là où il pouvait les avoir à l'œil. Cependant, il avait gardé son portable dans la poche de son jogging. La raison ? Il attendait un quelconque signe de Midorima. SMS ou appel, peu lui importait. Le brun ne savait pas quand son coéquipier devait finir son stage, et cela le frustrait au plus au point.

Il soupira lorsque le ballon passa à côté du panier. Décidément, des qu'il s'agissait du tsundere, le faucon était incapable de se concentrer ! Il courut récupérer la balle mais, au lieu de retourner sur le terrain, resta près du panier, perdu dans ses pensés.

" Takaocchi ! l'interpella subitement une voix."

Le brun se tourna vers la personne l'ayant interpellé et vit, sans surpris, Kise marcher dans sa direction, lui faisant un signe de main. Il sourit et lui fit un signe à son tour, se dirigeant aussi vers lui.

" Tu es arrivés tôt ! Commenta le blond. Midorimacchi n'est pas là ?

\- Non. IL est en stage ! Et moi je suis renvoyé..."

Le mannequin explosa de rire :

" A cause d'hier ?

\- Ouai. Soupira le faucon"

Il reprit cependant vite son sourire :

" Et toi ? Pourquoi tu arrives aussi tôt ?

\- J'étais encore à une séance photo, du coup j'ai manqué les cours. Et... Bon, je trouve ça un peu inutile de retourner au lycée seulement pour un quart d'heure !

\- ... C'est formel. Je me mets au mannequinat."

L'As se mit à rire et Takao fit de même.

" C'est un boulot qui demande beaucoup de patience ! Prévint Kise.

\- J'en ai beaucoup, tu sais ! Je supporte bien Shin-chan !"

Le rire du mannequin redoubla.

" Vous semblez bien vous amusez. Déclara une voix."

Takao se figea, à la fois intimidé et mal à l'aise. Kise eut, quant à lui, un grand sourire :

"Bonjour Akashicchi !

\- Bonjour Ryouta. Kazunari."

Le faucon déglutit difficilement et fit un simple hochement de tête. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais le garçon aux cheveux rouges l'effrayait terriblement !

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Ryouta. Dit le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Oui ! Murasaribaracchi m'a invité en boite ce weekend !

\- En boite ?

\- Une idée d'Himuro !"

Akashi sembla sceptique. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien alors que les autres arrivaient.

Les derniers a arriver furent Izuki et Aomine.

Cela étonna tout le monde, sauf bien sûr Akashi. Le plus surprenant fut sans doute de les voir parler gaiement ensemble, semblant clairement s'amuser.

" Et c'est moi qu'elle a accusée ! Alors que c'était elle la coupable ! Se plaignit l'As de Tôô alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur des autres.

\- Frère et sœur, une grande histoire d'amour ! Plaisanta le joueur de Seirin.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Annonça alors l'empereur."

Aomine lui lança un regard blazé alors que Izuki se figea :

" D... Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il.

\- Tâchez d'écourter votre court privé la prochaine fois. Répondit simplement l'ancien capitaine de la GM.

\- Mine-Shin prend des cours privés ? Demanda l'As de Yosen.

\- Eh ! s'offusqua le concerné. Pourquoi tout de suite moi ? Si ça se trouve, JE donne des cours à Izuki !

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu es quelque chose à lui apprendre ! Commenta Kise avec un grand sourire."

Aomine lui colla un coup sur la tête, le faisant geindre de douleur devant leurs camarades qui avaient de grands sourires amusés, même Akashi !

Ce dernier se décida d'ailleurs à reprendre l'entrainement :

"Bon. Daiki, Shun, échauffez vous. "

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent alors que leurs camarade reprenaient l'entrainement. Un deux contre deux commença entre Takao et Midorima d'un côté et Murasakibara et Haizaki de l'autre.

Izuki fut extrêmement surpris en voyant la coordination du second duo.

" Haizaki est un enfoiré qui aime se la jouer solo. Commenta Aomine à ses côtés. Mais quand il joue en équipe, il s'adapte facilement à ses coéquipiers."

Ça ce voyait clairement que le métisse disait ça à contrecœur. Mais il était sincère. Le meneur de Seirin reporta son attention sur le deux contre deux : Takao venait de se faire subtiliser la balle par le joueur de Yosen qui affichait son habituel air flegmatique.

" Le duo de Shutoku a du fil à retordre. Sourit l'aigle.

\- Ouai. Ils ont encore laisser filer la balle ! ajouta l'As."

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis explosèrent de rire sous les regards dubitatifs de Kise et Momoï.

Le deux contre deux finit par prendre fin et ce fut une victoire pour le duo Haizaki/Murasakibara. Les quatre basketteurs vinrent s'écrouler sur le banc, se reposant et buvant dans leur bouteille d'eau.

" On était à deux doigts de gagner ! Se plaignit le faucon.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On vous a écrasé ! Ricana le joueur de Fukuda Sōgō.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Mauvais joueur !

\- Tricheur !

\- Gamin !"

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler et à s'insulter de tout et n'importe quoi alors que Midorima soufflait d'exaspération.

" En fait Atsushi, Ryouta m'a dit que tu sortais ce weekend ? Dit Akashi.

\- Oui. répondit le géant en mangeant un paquet de bonbons."

Un sourire narquois vint étirer les lèvres du joueur de Rakuzan, attirant l'attention des autres adolescents.

" Ce serait une bonne initiative si nous t'accompagnions.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis avant ! S'écria Aomine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... Dit le violet.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passer du temps tous ensemble. Argumenta simplement Akashi."

Le joueur de Yosen ne parut pas convaincu. Après tout, Kise passait encore ! Mais toute la GM... Le géant n'était pas sûr que Himuro soit d'accord.

" Haizaki pourra en profiter pour s'excuser auprès de ton coéquipier."

L'argument fit mouche.

"D'accord. Je préviendrais Muro-shin."

Les autres soupirèrent : Murasakibara était trop facile à convaincre.

Personne ne put refuser de venir d'ailleurs : Ils étaient tous libre ce weekend ! Et aucun d'eux n'osa inventer une quelconque excuse...

Certains ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Himuro, le plaignent intérieurement. Maintenant, s'était décidé : Samedi, ils iraient en boite de nuit !


	12. Samedi - Boite de Nuit !

Pouika : Vous embrouillez est ma passion ! Il n'y aura pas de rédemption ! :D (Rime de ouf ! Popopoooooooo ! **/Se prend une table dans la gueule/**

aya31 : Merci bien ! Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir :D

Guest / Luce1999 : Génie ? Dieu ? Olalalaaaa ! Trop de putain de compliment ! Je fais une overdose ! Je... Je... JE SUIS DIEU ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! LE MAITRE DE L'UNIVERS ! PLIEZ VOUS A MOI, ESCLAVE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Midorima *assomme Luna avec une poêle puis la tire hors de la scène***

Un raton-laveur-lunatique : La boite de nuit ? Un massacre ? Mais non voyooooooons ! **/Ricanement/ ** Bref ! Ouai, chui motivée pour les longs chapitres ! Et j'ai plein di'dée pour al suite de la fiiiic ! Et oui mon chouchou, bientôt de la romance et autres cochonneries ! Ihihih... Ahahahah... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **/SBAM/**

* * *

"Bonjour Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan.  
\- Tetsuyaaaaaa ! S'écria la jeune fille en lui sautant dessus."

L'As soupira : La rose était irrécupérable.

" Vous êtes arrivés tôt. Commenta simplement le joueur fantôme.  
\- Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour te voir ! expliqua joyeusement la manageur."

Pas être en retard, pas être en retard... C'est sûr qu'avec une heure d'avance, ils étaient pas en retard ! Aomine grogna, mécontent. Aujourd'hui, s'était samedi. Et, comme l'avait prévu Akashi : Toute la GM se rendait en boite de nuit avec Takao, Izuki et Himuro ! Le rendez-vous était prévu à 20h00. Mais comme d'habitude, Satsuki l'avait trainé dehors bien plus tôt que prévu ! Cela faisait donc une heure qu'il attendait devant le bâtiment avec son amie d'enfance, dans le froid... Il allait finir chopper la crève bordel !

" Alors comme ça, Shun te donne des cours de math ? Demanda Kuroko en se tournant vers le métisse.  
\- Et alors ?! s'énerva le plus grand."

Le joueur de Seirin avait beau avoir l'air d'un ange, en vérité il était diabolique ! Ayant toujours des moqueries en réserves, manipulant les gens...

"Ce n'est pas gentil de pensé ça de moi, Aomine-kun..."

Et en plus il lisait dans les pensées !

" Eh, les gars ! les interpella alors une voix."

Ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Takao, Kise et Midorima s'approcher d'eux, le brun et le blond leur faisant de grands signes de main.

" Salut les garçons ! les salua Momoï."

Elle les observa de la tête au pied et siffla :

"Vous avez mis des tenus super classe !  
\- Comme si on avait eu le choix... Commenta l'As de Shutoku.  
\- Kise a insisté pour nous habiller ! Rit le faucon. Je vous raconte pas toute les tenues qu'on a du essayer !"

Le concerné fit un V avec ses doigts, fier de lui.

"Bien joué Ki-chan ! C'est toi le meilleure !  
\- Je sais !"

Le blond et la rose se tapèrent dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Izuki arriva au même moment, essoufflé.

"S.. Salut.. Tout le monde...  
\- Yosh l'aigle ! Le salua Aomine en souriant."

Le deuxième année lui sourit à son tour puis salua les autres. Il était bien plus à l'aise avec les membres de la GM maintenant, bien que ceux-ci l'intimidaient encore un peu...

" Il y a déjà du monde a ce que je vois ! Commenta une nouvelle voix."

L'attention ce porta sur le... Non. Sur LES nouveaux venus. Et... Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux, muets de stupeur. Les nouveaux arrivants n'était autre que Himuro et Murasakibara. Le premier avait un sourire sympathique aux lèvres, portant une tenue mettant en valeur ses yeux. De plus il portait aussi son collier, similaire à celui de Kagami. Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui surpris les adolescents mais bien le violet !  
Murasakibara dégustait, comme à son habitude, un paquet de bonbons. Il portait une veste noir ouverte, laissant voir son t-shirt blanc, et un jean noir le moulant parfaitement. Et... il avait une queue de cheval.

"Bordel Murasakibara.. Je croyais que tu t'attachais les cheveux seulement pendant les match ! Déclara Aomine clairement déstabilisé."

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien mais on voyait bien le trouble sur leurs visages.

"Tu es tellement sexy, Muk-kun ! S'écria alors Momoï."

Personne ne vint la contredire.  
C'est alors qu'encore une fois, une nouvelle voix intervint :

"Tout le monde va tomber sous son charme !"

Le regard d'Himuro s'assombrit et son sourire se crispa. Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun. Le salua Kuroko.  
\- Yo, Tetsuya !"

Le brun ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit en souriant narquoisement. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, mais la moue boudeuse qu'il fit signala aux autres qu'il n'aimait pas ça.  
Murasakibara abandonna alors son paquet de bonbon et regarda Haizaki :

"Les excuses ! s'écria-t-il comme si il avait eu une révélation."

Tous le regardèrent et le voleur sembla subitement embarrassé. Himuro haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où son coéquipier voulait en venir.

"Hors de question que j'en fasse ! s'offusqua le joueur de Fukuda Sōgō.  
\- C'est ce que nous avions convenu, Shougo."

Tous se figèrent. Comme d'habitude, les arrivés d'Akashi faisaient de l'effet !

"Haizaki-kun est mal l'aise, Akashi-kun. Dit Kuroko. Il ne pourra jamais s'excuser devant tout le monde.  
\- Qu'ils aillent ailleurs alors... Proposa Murasakibara.  
\- Ouai ! Qu'ils aillent ailleurs ! Répéta Aomine avec un sourire carnassier. On sera débarrassé !  
\- De Haizaki, je veux bien ! Mais j'aime beaucoup Himuro moi ! s'incrusta Kise.  
\- Et puis, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire, seul tout les deux ! insinua Takao.  
\- Bakao. Tu as vraiment des idées stupides. le sermonna Midorima.  
\- Mais Shin-chan !  
\- Vous me faites chier ! s'écria alors Haizaki".

Énervé, il attrapa d'un coup le poignet de Himuro et partie en courant en l'entrainant avec lui. Surpris, le joueur de Yosen ne pensa même pas à se défaire de son emprise et le suivit sans un mot.

" On rentre ? Proposa Murasakibara.  
\- Eu... Tu n'as pas peur de laisser Himuro seul avec Haizaki ? demanda Izuki.  
\- Bha non pourquoi ?"

Ils se retinrent tous de tomber à la renverse. Décidément, le géant était trop naïf.

* * *

Haizaki finit par s'arrêter plus loin, dans une rue déserte, à l'abri des regards.  
Himuro, derrière lui, ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et regardait l'autre basketteur avec un air perdu.

"Bon... soupira le voleur."

Il se tourna vers le joueur de Yosen et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda celui-ci sur la défensive."

Haizaki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Fallait le dire, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire mais... Si il ne le faisait pas, Akashi et Murasakibara le tueraient. Donc autant le faire. Voilà.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé."

Silence.  
Himuro écarquilla les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu :

"Pardon ?"

Le voleur grogna et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il répéta, à contre cœur :

"Je suis désolé... De t'avoir frappé."

L'ami d'enfance de Kagami était totalement abasourdie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Haizaki Shougo s'excuserait un jour !  
Le concerné sentait d'ailleurs sa fierté s'émietter. Il décida de retourner à la boite de nuit en vitesse, histoire d'écourter ce moment de honte. Cependant, il fut coupé par Himuro qui lui sourit subitement :

" Je te pardonne. Dit-il simplement."

Et le joueur de Yosen lui tourna le dos et partis, retournant à la boite de nuit.  
Ce fut au tour de Haizaki d'être totalement abasourdi. Merde... Mais c'est qu'il était mignon le coéquipier de Atsushi !

* * *

A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. La musique résonnait dans toute la salle, il y avait pleins de postes de lumière, une foule immense...  
C'était un miracle que les basketteurs ai trouvé une table de libre ! Tous assit, ils buvaient gaiement les boissons qu'ils avaient commandé en discutant. Himuro et Haizaki vinrent vite les rejoindre et s'installèrent avec eux.

"Alors ? Il s'est excusé ? Demanda Akashi.  
\- Oui ! Sourit Himuro.  
\- Haizaki deviend gentiiiiil ! Se moqua Aomine."

Izuki lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire mais le métisse ne fit qu'exploser de rire.

"Tu es énervant Dai-chan ! le sermonna Momoï.  
\- Je confirme... Grogna Haizaki."

Takao s'incrusta soudainement :

"Eh les gars, on va danser ?  
\- Bonne idée ! Approuva joyeusement la manageur.  
\- En plus j'aime bien cette musique ! Ajouta Kise.  
\- Sans moi. dit simplement Kuroko avant de se remettre à boire.  
\- Moi non plus. Dit à son tour Midorima."

Les deux derniers auraient mieux faire de ce taire car tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient entrainé de force sur la piste de danse par les trois enquiquineurs ainsi que Himuro.  
Ne restait plus qu'à la table Akashi, Haizaki, Murasakibara, Izuki et Aomine.  
Le voleur se leva et partie au bar sans un mot, surement pour commander à boire. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire et Akashi se mit sur son portable tendit que Murasakibara terminait un énième paquet de sucrerie.

"Regarde moi ça... Commenta l'As de Tôô. Midorima est totalement coincé !  
\- Le pauvre... Il a l'air super mal à l'aise ! rit le meneur de Seirin.  
\- En même temps, avec Takao et Kise qui font les bouffons à côté, je vois pas comment il pourrait être à l'aise !"

Ils rirent. L'As de Yosen donna lui aussi son avis, en toute innocence :

"Il est peut être mal à l'aise à cause des gens qui le regarde ?"

Surpris, les deux autres le regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le garçon aux lunettes. Comment ça, "les gens qui le regarde" ?  
Faisant plus attention, ils surprirent soudainement une bande d'adolescentes qui, effectivement, observaient Midorima en parlant discrètement.

"Mais c'est qu'il attire les groupies ! s'offusqua Aomine.  
\- Il n'est pas le seul. Fit remarqué Akashi. Si tu regardes bien, beaucoup de personne ont les yeux rivés sur Kazunari, Ryouta, Satsuki et Tatsuya.  
\- Pauvre Kuro-shin... Il est le seul qu'on ne remarque pas. Commenta Atsuchi."

Haizaki vint les rejoindre de nouveau et bu son verre en silence, parcourant la salle du regard.

" Pfiou ! Il fait super chaud ! Déclara Momoï en revenant à son tour à la table."

Elle s'assit et enleva sa veste, mettant un peu plus en valeur sa poitrine, attirant encore plus les regards. En particulier ceux de Aomine et Haizaki.

"Pervers. Lâcha la jeune fille."

Les concernés grognèrent en détournant le regard tendit que Izuki pouffait de rire.

"Je suis fatigué. Lâcha à son tour Kuroko."

Tous ceux présent à la table, mis à part Murasakibara et Akashi, hurlèrent de surprise en manquant de tomber à la renverse.

"Bordel, Tetsu ! S'écria l'As de tôô."

L'interpellé l'ignora et reprit son verre, le sirotant tranquillement tendit que ces camarades se remettaient de leur frayeur.  
Himuro, Kise et Takao étaient toujours sur la piste de danse, dansant gaiement sans s'arrêter, le sourire aux lèvres. Midorima était parvenue à s'éclipser et était aussi retourné s'assoir, remettant en place ses lunettes.

"Mido-shin... fit alors Atsuchi.  
\- Qui a-t-il ?  
\- Cacao est célibataire ?"

Les autres adolescents se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le géant, les yeux écarquillés. C'était quoi cette question ? Même Akashi était sous le choque !

"Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le vert en se remettant."

Murasakibara laissa son regard dérivé sur Takao. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Puis subitement, il lâcha :

"Il est beau."

Et il se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était, laissant ses camarades totalement béat.

Les danseurs vinrent les rejoindre deux ou trois musiques plus tard, épuisés. Ils s'écroulèrent sur les chaises et commandèrent de nouveau à boire tendit que les regards étaient rivés sur Takao.

" Eu... J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda le faucon.  
\- Non non... répondirent les autres en détournant le regard"

Fallait-il lui dire qu'il avait attiré l'attention de l'As de Yosen ? Mmm... Peut être pas.

" Vous auriez pu venir danser avec nous ! Chouina Kise.  
\- C'est ça, c'est ça... Lui répondit Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel."

Le blond se mit à bouder ;

" Mais aller ! Amusez-vous un peu !  
\- Je n'aime pas trop danser. Dit Izuki, gêné.  
\- C'est ridicule. Ajouta Aomine. Moi vivant, j'irai pas sur cette piste !"

Mais c'était sans compter sur le DJ qui fit passé, à cet instant, une chanson d'Hollywood Undead. Les deux garçons tiltèrent tous de suite et se regardèrent, complètement excités :

"Everywhere I go ! s'écrièrent-ils."

Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse sous les regards désabusés des autres, en particulier celui de Kise.

"Ils sont devenus proches en très peu de temps. Fit remarqué Midorima.  
\- Ils ont découvert des points communs apparemment. Nota Kuroko avant de finir son verre.  
\- Yaoi ! S'écria joyeusement Momoï.  
\- T'es encore dans tes délires gays, Momoïcchi ? demanda le mannequin.  
\- Moi qui espérait que tu es abandonner ces stupides mangas... soupira celui aux cheveux verts.  
\- Comment ça, _Stupide_ ? s'outra la rose. Ça n'a rien de stupide ! C'est adorable !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.  
\- Mido-shin serait homophobe... ? Demanda Murasakibara.  
\- M.. Mais non ! S'écria le garçon à lunette."

Takao pris un air outré en regardant son coéquipier.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Shin-chan...  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! S'énerva l'As de Shutoku."

Le brun eut un grand sourire, montrant clairement qu'il se foutait de lui. Cela arracha un grognement à Midorima qui détourna le regard, vexé.

Aomine et Izuki revinrent à la table quand la musique prit fin, riant comme des gamins :

"Tu danses n'importe comment ! s'esclaffa l'As.  
\- C'est toi qui parle ? Tu as vu t'a façon de bouger ? Rétorqua le deuxième année mort de rire.  
\- Je bouges comme un dieu ! "

Pour appuyer ses propos, il se déhancha. Ce fut ridiculement drôle et le brun ne put que rire de plus belle alors qu'il se rasseyait à la table.

"Je vais reprendre à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda Himuro en se levant.  
\- Morito. Dit simplement Haizaki.  
\- Moi aussi. Dit à son tour Murasakibara. Mais sans alcool... Et..  
\- Avec beaucoup de sucre, je sais Atsushi ! Rit son coéquipier.  
\- Je t'accompagne. Annonça Kuroko en se levant à son tour."

Le joueur de Yosen ne fit aucun commentaire, lui souriant simplement, et ils partirent tout deux vers le bar.

* * *

"Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Kagami-kun ?"

Himuro sentie son cœur rater un battement. Manquant de peu de faire tomber les verres qu'ils portaient, il tourna la tête vers Kuroko.

"Qu.. Quoi ? Fit-il, prit de court.  
\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Kagami-kun ? Répéta le joueur fantôme."

Le plus grand se sentie rougir. Détournant le regard, il répondit un peu précipitamment :

"Non ! Il est comme mon frère !"

Il reprit son chemin vers leur table, ne voulant pas subir de quelconque interrogatoire.

"Pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas ? Lui demanda Kuroko."

Himuro soupira. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il veut, le joueur fantôme l'avait grillé.

"Ça ne marchera pas.  
\- Kagami-kun ne porte pas d'attention au sexe des personnes tu sais."

Le joueur de Yosen eut un sourire amusé :

"Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça le problème."

Kuroko continua de le regarder, attendant la suite. Le plus grand hésita : Pouvait-il se confier a lui ? Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? Le joueur fantôme n'était pas le genre à balancer les gens.

"Il me voit comme son frère. Il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime."

Silence. Le bleuté sembla se plonger dans ses réflexions.

"Il faudrait le faire tomber amoureux de toi. Dit-il pensivement.  
\- Autant te le dire tout de suite : Je ne sais pas draguer. Rit Himuro."

Une lueur amusé passa dans le regard de Kuroko et le sourire du brun s'agrandit un peu plus. Subitement, le joueur fantôme eut l'illumination :

"Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider !"

Le joueur de Yosen haussa un sourcil, curieux. Kuroko continua :

"Je vais l'appeler immédiatement. Je reviens."

Il amorça un mouvement pour partir mais le plus grand le retient :

"Hum... Ça reste entre nous, hein ? Je veux dire... En incluant la personne que tu vas appeler.  
\- Bien sûr Himuro-kun."

Il se rendit dehors, laissant le brun quelque peu sceptique.

* * *

"Qui vient danser ? Demanda joyeusement Kise.  
\- Déjà rétablie ? S'écria Takao, toujours autant épuisé.  
\- On est en boite de nuit ! On a pas le temps d'être fatigué !"

Soupir général. Le blond était trop énergique !

"Mais alleeeeeer ! Insista-t-il. Aominecchi ! Izuki !  
\- On a déjà danser ! Dit l'As.  
\- Sur une seule chanson ! Rétorqua le mannequin.  
\- C'est déjà assez !  
\- Même si on danse sur Hollywood Undead ?"

Il avait fait mouche : Les deux autres étaient tout de suite plus intéresser.  
Kise eut un grand sourire, prenant ça comme une réponse positif :

"Je vais voir le DJ ! s'écria-t-il."

Il se leva et partie en courant.

"Hein ? Reviens là ! Cria Aomine en se levant à son tour, lui courant après.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas être calme cinq minutes ? Soupira Midorima.  
\- Apparemment non ! Rit Momoï."

Akashi terminait son verre en silence, ses lèvres légèrement étirée.

"Aka-shin est content. Commenta Murakibara.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaire, Atsushi."

Le violet eut un sourire amusé : Son ancien capitaine était gêné.

"Voici les mojitos ! Sourit Himuro en revenant.  
\- Où est Tetsuya ? Demanda le rouge.  
\- Partis passé un coup de fil. Il ne devrait pas tarder."

L'ami de Kagami donna les boissons à Murasakibara et Haizaki puis s'assit.

"Eh, Izuki-sempaï ! L'interpella Takao."

L'attention du plus âgé se porta sur lui.

"C'est quoi tes centres d'intérêts ? A pars le basket, je veux dire."

Le joueur de Seirin réfléchit. Ses centres d'intérêts ?

"J'aime beaucoup la musique. Dit-il.  
\- Ah ouai ? Tu joues d'un instruments ? Demanda le faucon tout excité.  
\- Je me débrouille au piano et à la guitare.  
\- Et le chant ?  
\- J'adore, mais ma voix déraille tout le temps ! Rit Izuki.  
\- Moi j'ai une voix de Dieu ! Rit à son tour Takao.  
\- Oh mon dieu, un second Aomine !"

Ils explosèrent de rire alors que Midorima les écoutait distraitement.  
La manageur de Tôô, qui avait aussi suivit la discussion, intervint :

" Notre prochaine sortie peut se faire au Karaoké !  
\- Oh ouai ! Bonne idée ! Approuva le faucon.  
\- Pas sûr que sa plaise à Mine-shin. Commenta Murasakibara."

La rose gonfla les joues :

"Dai-chan viendra, de gré ou de force !  
\- Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la demoiselle ! Intervint Haizaki, moqueur."

Elle lui tira la langue et il ricana.  
Kuroko revint au même moment et s'installa comme si de rien était, prenant son verre en main et buvant en gorgée en silence.

"Qui as-tu appelé, Tetsuya ? Demanda Akashi.

\- Quelqu'un, Akashi-kun. répondit le bleuté."

Tous haussèrent un sourcil à cette réponse : il était rare que le joueur fantôme face des cachotteries. Plus particulièrement à son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, peu satisfait de cette réponse.

Cependant, Kuroko l'ignora et se tourna vers Himuro, lui lançant un regard entendu. Le joueur de Yosen hocha légèrement la tête, comprenant ce qui avait été silencieusement dit : La personne qu'avait contacté le plus petit était d'accord pour les aider.

"Tu me fais mal Aominecchi ! Geint soudainement la voix de Kise."

Les adolescents tournèrent la tête et aperçurent le joueur de Tôô trainer celui de Kaijo par l'oreille.

"M'en fou ! Grogna le métisse. Si je te lâche, tu vas retourner voir le DJ !

\- Et aloooooors ?! Protesta le blond.

\- Et alors je veux pas danser bordel !"

Kuroko les regarda et demanda, toujours neutre :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Kise-kun ?

\- Mais rien ! Pleurnicha le mannequin."

Aomine le lâcha enfin et le copieur partie se réfugier dans les bras de Momoï. Celle-ci lança un regard accusateur à son ami d'enfance qui s'offusqua :

"Mais quoi ?!"

La rose eut un grand sourire :

"Tu vas venir avec nous au karaoké, hein Dai-chan ?"

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

"Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu VAS venir avec nous au karaoké, hein Dai-chan ? Répéta-t-elle, beaucoup plus menaçante."

L'As blêmit un peu et avala sa salive, ne ripostant rien. La manageur pris ça pour une réponse positive :

"Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord !"

Les autres se mirent à rire face au visage décomposé du métisse. Celui-ci grogna et se laissa tomber à côté de Izuki, boudeur.

Takao s'étira et se leva, rayonnant :

"Bon, je suis de nouveau d'attaque ! Qui vient danser ? demanda-t-il."

Aucune réponse. Il se tourna vers le joueur de Kaijo :

"Kise ?

\- Non ! Pleurnicha le blond. Je suis traumatisé !"

Le faucon se vexa :

"Je vais y aller tout seul du coup ?

\- Je viens. Fit alors Murasakibara."

Si les autres étaient choqués ? Complètement ! Même Akashi était muet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés !

Pourtant, le joueur de Shutoku ni prêta pas attention et eut un grand sourire :

"Cool ! Allons y alors !"

Il partie et le violet le suivit en silence, sous les regards désabusés de leurs amis.

Ce fut Haizaki qui brisa le silence en premier :

"On est d'accord : Atsuchi est en kiff sur le gamin ?

-Au dernière nouvelles, le _gamin_ a le même âge que toi. Commenta Midorima."

Le voleur grogna tandis que Kise et Momoï pouffaient de rire.

"C'est vrai que Muk-kun semble beaucoup l'apprécier ! Dit alors la manageur. Ça ferait un adorable Yaoi !"

Soupir de la part du garçon aux cheveux verts, qui se retint cependant de faire la moindre remarque, ne voulant pas de nouveau être insulté d'homophobe.

"D'ailleurs... Continua la rose, je vois plein d'autre Yaoi ici ! Comme Tetsu-kun et Akashi-kun !"

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un coup d'œil alors que Haizaki et Aomine explosaient de rire.

"Ne me mêle pas à ça, s'il te plait, Momoï-san. Dit simplement le joueur fantôme en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Oui. De même pour moi Satsuki. Ajouta Akashi en retournant sur son téléphone.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle ! S'exclama la jeune fille en boudant."

Elle gonfla les joues et croisa les bras. Ce fut au tour de Kise de s'y mettre :

"Moi j'aurai bien vu Kurokocchi avec Kagamicchi !

\- Oh oui ! Bonne idée Ki-chan ! Approuva Momoï en souriant de nouveau.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mêler à ça... Soupira le bleutée."

Izuki eut un sourire amusé. Plus il passait de temps avec la GM, plus il les appréciait à les trouvait amusant !

"Je dois avouer que je voyais bien Tesu-kun avec Dai-chan aussi... dit alors Momoï"

L'As de Tôô piqua un far et frappa la table, s'emportant :

"Mais ça va pas ?!"

Ils explosèrent tous de rire face à sa réaction et le métisse s'empourpra un peu plus. Même Kuroko eut un sourire.

"Je propose un ménage à quatre entre Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Akachicchi et Aominecchi ! Déclara Kise.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Cria l'As qui n'en finissait plus de rougir.

\- Tu es gêné Dai-chan ? Se moqua la rose."

Ils continuèrent de rire. Le métisse se remit à bouder, se renfrognant tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Sur la piste de danse, Takao se donnait à fond. Mort de rire, bougeant dans tous les sens, il s'éclatait. Murasakibara, lui, ne se donnait même pas la peine de bouger. Il regardait le faucon tout en mangeant un paquet de chips.

Le brun finit par le remarqué et le regarda, souriant toujours. Il lui tandis la main.

Le violet haussa un sourcil. Cependant, il mit sa main dans celle de l'autre basketteur sans un mot. Le plus petit, riant encore, lui empoigna alors aussi l'autre main et l'obligea à danser. Ils devaient sans doute avoir l'air ridicule, mais le brun s'amusait comme un gamin. Le joueur de Yosen se laissa entrainer dans son délire sans faire de commentaire. Oubliant totalement le paquet de chips qu'il avait laissé tomber, il se mit à sourire à son tour.

* * *

Minuit. Kise et Momoï étaient retournés danser, parvenant au passage à trainer Haizaki avec eux. Akashi avait disparut dehors, devant passer un quelconque coup de fil. Murasakibara et Himuro était à table, se partageant un paquet de pringles, tandis que Kuroko et Takao somnolaient à côté d'eux. Enfin, Midorima et Izuki bavardaient pendant que Aomine était K.O sur la table, l'alcool ayant finit par lui monter à la tête.

L'aigle finit cependant par se lever :

"Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes ! Prévint-il."

Il partit donc en direction des W.C, se trouvant au fond de la salle. Galérant à se frayer un passage dans la foule, il parvint enfin à atteindre son but. Il y entra et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il perçut le calme environnant. La musique se faisait toujours entendre, mais beaucoup moins que dans la salle principal.

Il se rendit près du lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il était épuisé, mais il s'amusait bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de sortie de ce genre !

Izuki releva la tête, se regarda dans le miroir. Subitement, sa joie disparut.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas trainé avec les autres membres de Seirin, mise à part Kuroko. C'était... triste. Il fallait l'avouer : Ses amis lui manquait. Mais était-ce seulement réciproque ?

Soupir. Autant ne pas se prendre la tête maintenant, il allait se gâcher la soirée.

"Eh, l'aigle... L'interpella difficilement une voix."

Surpris, il se retourna... et aperçut un Aomine complètement bourré, devant s'appuyer contre la porte afin de ne pas tomber. L'ainé vint aider son Kouhai, lui permettant de prendre appuie sur lui.

"Ça va aller, Aomine ? Demanda le joueur de Seirin."

Le plus grand ne répondit que par un "mmm" à peine audible. A la surprise du plus âgé, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, ne disant rien.

"Aomine... ? Demanda le brun."

L'As ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, gardant sa tête dans son cou. Sa respiration régulière et son manque de réaction fit comprendre au plus âgé... Qu'il s'était endormit.

Izuki ne sut comment réagir. Il valait mieux qu'il ne bouge pas, sinon il risquait de les faire tomber tout les deux. Après tout, le métisse était assez lourd !

"... Aomine ? Tenta-t-il, voulant le réveiller."

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Le joueur de Seirin ne voulut pas insister et le garda contre lui. Bon... Le seul moyen était d'appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider à transporter son kouhai. Mais... Il avait oublié son téléphone dans son sac. Sac qui se trouvait encore à la table... Merde.

Soupir. Plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne ici...

* * *

Haizaki ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire entrainer comme ça. Sur la piste de danse, il était le seul à rester sur place. Putain.. Il détestait danser !

A côté de lui, Momoï et Kise ressentait exactement l'inverse : Ils dansaient a fond, semblant s'amuser comme des fou !

Il grogna. Décidé, il leur tourna le dos et commença à retourner à la table. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur les deux boulets qui le retinrent chacun par un bras, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Bordel... Qu'il détestait ces deux là !

"Quel joie de vivre, Haizaki ! Commenta Himuro en les rejoignant."

Le brun grogna. Il manquait plus que lui tiens !

"J'ai pas besoins de tes remarques. Rétorqua-t-il, en colère."

Le coéquipier de Atsuchi se mit à rire. Le copieur avait perdu toute crédibilité avec ses excuses ! Le brun grogna, mécontent.

"Aller, sourit ! Rit encore Himuro."

Il prit subitement les mains de Haizaki dans les siennes. Le copieur resta muet de surprise, se s'attendant pas à ce qu'il fasse ça. Le joueur de Yosen lui sourit tendrement, le déstabilisant encore plus... avant de l'entrainer dans une danse !

Encore plus surpris, le brun se laissa cependant faire, curieux de voir la suite des événements. Et, à côté d'eux, Momoï et Kise les regardaient en riant.

Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin que les adolescents quittèrent la boite de nuit. Ils avaient tous du mal à tenir debout, que se soit à cause de la fatigue ou bien de l'alcool. Seul Akashi semblait aller bien. Mais par moment, il avait des moments d'absences, prouvant qu'il n'était pas aussi frais qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Cependant, Izuki ni fit pas attention, trop halluciné devant la limousine qui les attendait. Un coup du joueur de Rakuzan, bien sûr.

Ils montèrent tous à l'intérieur et, une fois assit, presque tout le monde s'endormit. Takao, par exemple, fut le premier à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Midorima. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire par rapport à ça, trop occuper à lutter contre le sommeil. Momoï et Kise s'étaient aussi endormis, la tête de la rose reposant sur l'épaule du blond et la tête du blond reposant sur celle de la rose.

Haizaki était silencieux, regardant simplement pas la fenêtre, tandis que Aomine avait les yeux dans le vague. Izuki se trouvait à côté de lui et, malgré son envie de dormir, le surveillait, de peur que l'As ne fasse un coma éthylique. Murasakibara mangeait, comme à son habitude, mes ses mouvements étaient plus lent qu'à l'accoutumer. Himuro s'était endormit contre lui.

Akashi, assit à l'avant, signala simplement les adresses au chauffeur. Puis le véhicule démarra et chacun fut déposer chez lui...


	13. Revelation et Rapprochement

Putain, je suis tellement désolé ! C'est la première fois que je m'en veux autant pour un retard ! Et, comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune excuse ! En plus, ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long, si on le compare au précédent (ou à celui encore d'avant). Mais au moins, quelques révélations sont faites ! Alors... je suis excusée ? Un peu ? Un tout piti peu... ?

luce1999 : NOOOON ! Voilà la chapitre ! Alors me sacrifie paaaaas ! TTwTT

Pouika : Je formenterais les couples que j'ai envie de formenter car c'est moi la formenteuse des formentages de couples ! /SBAM/

Angel Fullbuster : Tiens tiens, une nouvelle lectrice ? Je ne me rappelles pas avoir déjà vu ce pseudo ! (ou alors ma mémoire de poisson rouge est de passage u.u")  
En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui : VIVE LE YAOI ! *w*

**Note importante **: Oh putain les gens… oh putain…. J'ai… J'ai terminé Kuroko No Basket… J'ai vu le dernier épisode…. JE CHIALE BORDEEEEEL ! /Pleure/

* * *

Lorsque Kagami aperçut Kuroko, il sût immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le weekend. L'ombre avait de légères cernes, ne marchait pas droit, s'excusait auprès des poteaux qu'il bousculait...

"Oï, Kuroko. L'interpella l'As.  
\- Bonjour Kagami-kun. Le salua le bleutée.  
\- ... Tu t'adresses à une poubelle là..."

Bon. Ok. Il s'était CLAIREMENT passé quelque chose. Les seules fois où le rouge avait vu le joueur fantôme comme ça, c'était après les fêtes. Le bleutée était si fragile qu'il mettait des jours à s'en remettre !

"T'es sortie ce weekend ? Demanda le plus grand.  
\- Non. Pas du tout."

Kagami avait finit par comprendre quelque chose avec son coéquipier : Quand celui-ci mentait, il serrait le poing droit pendant une fraction de seconde. Une sorte de tic, entre autre. Et ce tic, Kuroko le fit.  
Taiga n'ajouta rien, mais il fronça les sourcils. Depuis une semaine, son ombre semblait lui faire beaucoup de secret. Et franchement, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Rajouter à çà Izuki, qui ne se montrait plus aux entrainements...

"Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Grogna le plus grand."

Le bleuté sembla surpris. Il le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« On forme un duo ! S'exclama le rouge. On est coéquipiers et amis ! Alors pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

L'as était réellement énervé, vexé et déçut. Il en avait assez que son ombre lui cache des choses ! Il lui tourna sèchement le dos et reprit sa route vers le lycée.

« Kagami-kun ! L'interpella le joueur fantôme en le suivant. Je te fais confiance !  
\- C'est ça, oui ! C'est pourquoi tu me caches je ne sais quoi depuis quelques temps ! »

Kuroko soupira. Malheureusement, sans l'accord d'Izuki, il ne pouvait rien révéler au garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il fit cependant une nouvelle tentative pour retenir son ami :

« Kagami-kun, s'il te plait... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai déjà tout dit. »

L'as s'arrêta. Oh moins, maintenant, il avait la certitude que son ombre lui cachait quelque chose.

« Izuki-sempaï est dans le coup ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- ... Oui. Répondit le plus petit.  
\- ... Et tu lui as promis de ne rien dire ? Compris le rouge.  
\- Oui. »

Bon... Ok... Vu comme ça, Kagami ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son coéquipier. Il soupira à son tour et se frotta la nuque. Maintenant, il culpabilisait de s'être énervé !

« Ok, je comprends. Dit-il. »

Il reprit sa route. Kuroko le suivit, le regardant tout en réfléchissant.

« Je vais demander à Shun pour te mettre dans la confidence. Lâcha-t-il. »

L'as lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je te fais confiance Kagami-kun. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Signala le bleuté. »

Taiga ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il reporta son attention devant lui et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit :

« Ok. Je te laisse gérer. Répondit-il. »

Kuroko se mit à sourire à son tour.

* * *

« C'est pas cool Shin-chan ! Tu pourrais te débrouiller seul pour aller au lycée !  
\- Tais-toi, Bakao. »

Takao gonfla les joues, boudeur. Il pédala plus vite, voulant se débarrassé de cette corvée. Lui qui pensait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée grâce à son renvoie, c'était raté ! Midorima l'avait forcé à l'emmener au lycée en carriole !

« Vraiment pas cool... se plaignit-t-il encore. »

Le vert l'ignora, révisant une leçon quelconque. Le brun n'ajouta donc rien.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à destination... en retard, bien sûr. Midorima partie en vitesse, sans un mot, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Resté seul sur place, Takao eut un soupir exaspéré. Bon... Que faire maintenant ? Retourner chez lui et jouer à la console ? Ouai, bon plan.  
Il fit donc demi-tour et repartit en direction de chez lui. Son ventre gargouilla. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas déjeuner... En même temps, son As l'avait prévenu au dernier moment qu'il devait l'emmener ! C'est à peine si il avait eut le temps de s'habiller !

« Takao ! L'interpella une voix. »

Il freina, surpris, et tourna la tête. Et franchement, lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait appelé, il écarquilla les yeux.

« A... Akashi. Bégaya-t-il. »

Que faisait l'empereur ici ? Et surtout... Il avait rêvé où celui-ci l'avait appelé _Takao_ et non_ Kazunari_ ?

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le capitaine de Rakuzan en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
\- Hum... Bien... Et toi.. ?  
\- Bien. Midorima est déjà en cours ? »

_ Midorima_... Pas _Shintarou_ ? C'était étrangement choquant.  
Mais... tiens ? Takao venait de le remarquer... Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Akashi avait les deux yeux rouges, et non un seul. S'était donc sa seconde personnalité qui lui faisait face ?

«Tu as remarqués ? Demanda le rouge. »

Le brun sursauta. Merde.. Seconde personnalité ou pas, il parvenait encore à lire en lui ! Le plus petit eut un sourire amusé :

« Détend toi, je ne vais rien te faire. »

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, l'atmosphère se détendit et Takao aussi, par la même occasion. Décidément, ce n'était plus du tout le même Akashi ! Celui-ci était beaucoup plus sympathique !

« Je dois avouer que c'est... ultra bizarre ! Commenta le faucon.  
\- Je sais. Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire ! »

Le brun aurait presque cru que l'autre adolescent riait.

« Pour en revenir à Midorima... Reprit l'empereur. N'est-il pas censé commencer à 9h20 ?  
\- Si, mais il y a un entrainement spéciale ce matin ! Répondit Takao.  
\- Et toi tu n'y est pas parce que ton renvoie vaut aussi pour le club. »

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêner. Le sourire d'Akashi s'agrandit :

« Et bien... Entre toi et la chimie, il semblerait que se ne soit pas la grande entente ! »

Le faucon resta muet de stupeur. Akashi qui faisait de l'humour, ça dépassait tout ce en quoi il croyait !

« Je n'ai cours que cet après midi. Voudrais-tu que nous passions la matinée ensemble ? Proposa le rouge. »

Takao ne put articuler un mot, encore plus choqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Non mais franchement, c'était quoi cette version d'Akashi ? En tout cas, le brun l'appréciait bien plus à l'autre !  
Puis, subitement, il eut une idée. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il répondit :

« Je veux bien. Par contre il faudrait faire un Shifumi pour savoir qui tire la carriole. »

* * *

Assit sur un banc, comme à son habitude, Haizaki bailla. Putain, il était crevé...  
Il termina une énième canette et la jeta dans la poubelle, un peu plus loin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire... Il avait été en boite avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Il y avait été, et il s'était éclaté. Bordel... Qui aurait pu croire que sa se passerait ainsi ? Et qui aurait pu croire que lui et Kise s'entendraient bien suite à ça ?  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. Lui qui n'avait aucun contacts il y a de ça quelques jours, il avait maintenant tout les membres de la GM, ainsi que les coéquipiers de Kuroko et Midorima. C'était... vraiment bizarre.

Il se leva et s'étira. Bon. Que faire ? Il avait aucune envie d'aller en cours et avait la flemme de rentrer chez lui. Et resté ici, seul sur ce banc, était d'un ennuie mortel.  
Si il se souvenait bien, il y avait une salle d'arcade pas loin. Autant y aller.

« Bonjour Haizaki. Entendit-il. »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, et tourna la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Akashi tranquillement assit dans une carriole, tiré par un Takao sur le point de mourir de fatigue. Le brun s'arrêta devant lui et l'empereur descendit sans plus de formalité.

« Eu... Salut. Dit le voleur, pour le moins désappointé. »

Ce qui le frappa immédiatement, ce fut bien évidemment les yeux de son ancien capitaine. Ainsi, il avait repris sa personnalité originel ? Bha.. C'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Tu sèches encore. Fit remarqué le capitaine de Rakuzan.  
\- Ouai, et.. ? Grogna le plus grand.  
\- Et c'est... pas bien... ! S'incrusta Takao en reprenant son souffle.  
\- On t'a pas sonné, sale gamin ! S'écria le voleur.  
\- La ferme, sale tricheur ! Rétorqua le joueur de Shutoku. »

Leurs chamailleries continuèrent alors que Akashi levait les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré. Ces deux là pouvaient se montrer pire que Aomine et Momoï.

« Tu me tapes sur le système ! Finit par crier Haizaki. J'me casse !  
\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda l'empereur.  
\- A la salle d'arcade. Répondit le brun. »

Le rouge eut un sourire. Le voleur comprit tout de suite et réagit au quart de tour :

« Hors de question que vous veniez !  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je veux avoir la paix ! »

L'ambiance se glaça. L'oeil gauche d'Akashi, jusqu'alors rouge, devint subitement jaune. Les deux bruns pâlirent d'un coup tout en reculant d'un pas. Merde ! Haizaki avait réveillé la bête !

« Shougo. Lâcha froidement Akashi.  
\- Ok, ok ! Vous pouvez venir ! Capitula le voleur, légèrement paniqué. »

L'oeil gauche redevint rouge et un doux sourire étira les lèvres du plus petit :

« Bien ! Jouons à Shifumi pour savoir qui pédalera ! »

Takao et Haizaki échangèrent un regard inquiet. Décidément, Akashi était effrayant.

* * *

Hanamiya, assit sur un banc du gymnase, écrivait le planning de son équipe. Kirisaki Daiichi participait à un petit tournoi qui se déroulait bientôt, et bien que Makoto soit friand de triche, il n'en restait pas moins un entraineur et joueur assidue. Ainsi, il notait toutes les faiblesses de ses joueurs afin de pouvoir y remédier, réfléchissait à des exercices pouvant les aider à s'améliorer, etc...

De plus, depuis peu, il avait appris que Seirin participait aussi. Sa langue claqua contre son palet. Il avait très mal digéré sa défaite lors de la Winter Cup. Rajouté à ça le fait que Kyoshi l'insupportait. Non, en fait, tout les joueurs de cette équipe l'insupportait ! Mais il y en avait bien un qu'il supportait beaucoup moins que les autres: Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce sale morveux... Déjà avant, il le détestait. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Kise, c'était encore pire !

Le troisième année se figea. Merde... Depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Kise ? N'importe quoi ! Ce blond n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! Manquait plus qu'il soit jaloux du joueur fantôme parce qu'il était proche du mannequin tiens ! Hanamiya n'était pas une fille en chaleur, totalement fleur bleue et stupide ! Il n'était pas amoureux de cet imbécile heureux ! Et... Et puis d'abord, comment était-il passé de l'amitié à l'amour ?

Bordel... Il soupira et se massa les tempes. Des qu'il s'agissait du copieur, les pensées de Makoto s'embrouillaient totalement, et il détestait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse, ce qui était absurde et pathétique.

Son téléphone vibra. Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce qu'on l'appel. Attrapant son téléphone, il resta sceptique en voyant le nom d'Imayoshi apparaitre à l'écran. Que lui voulait ce foutu serpent à lunette ? Il décrocha :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-il.

-... Makoto... Entendit-il."

Hanamiya écarquilla les yeux. Pas de "Mako-chan"... Pas de ton narquois... Pas de moqueries... Juste de la tristesse et de la détresse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devinait déjà ce qu'il se passait... Lorsque Imayoshi était ainsi, c'était toujours à cause de **lui**.

"Où es-tu ? Demanda le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

-A l'endroit habituel...

-J'arrive."

Makoto raccrocha et abandonna son cahier de stratégie sur le banc, ne prenant pas la peine de ranger quoi-que-soit, avant de se précipiter hors du gymnase. Imayoshi était le pire des enfoirés. Imayoshi était un manipulateur vicieux. Imayoshi avait le don de ce faire haïr des gens... Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, et même si Hanamiya disait toujours l'inverse... Imayoshi était son ami.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, épuisé. Note à lui-même : Travailler son endurance.

Son regard parcourut la rue : Aucune trace de Shouchi. Ce dernier devait donc l'attendre à l'intérieur. Makoto soupira puis pénétra dans un café. De nouveau, il chercha l'autre basketteur... et le trouva attablé dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Sans faire part de sa présence, il prit place en face de son camarade. Celui-ci, qui avait jusque là le visage caché dans ses bras, releva les yeux vers lui. Ils ne se saluèrent pas. Hanamiya appela une serveuse et commanda un chocolat, puis reporta son attention sur celui à lunette.

"Mon plan est en marche. Finit par dire Imayoshi."

Makoto haussa un sourcil :

"Celui pour renverser ton père ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, afin que personne ne puisse entendre."

Son ami hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Hanamiya le savait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Akashi est en colère. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se venger en s'en prenant à mon père, comme prévu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il réagisse ?"

Imayoshi perdit son sourire. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir et déposer le chocolat de Makoto sur la table. Lorsqu'elle repartit, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi lança un regard interrogateur à son camarade.

"J'ai violé Haizaki."

L'araignée s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il du se frapper la poitrine à plusieurs reprises, cherchant de l'air.

"T'a fait... quoi ?! S'écria-t-il presque en parvenant enfin à respirer."

Shouchi détourna le regard. Alors Hanamiya avait bien entendu ? Oh putain... Il se passa une main sur le visage et dit :

"A ce stade, Akashi n'est pas en colère. C'est pire que ça.

-Je sais. Lui répondit le joueur de Tôô."

Le plus petit remarqua tout de suite la lueur de culpabilité qui brillait dans les yeux de son camarade. En même temps, il avait de quoi s'en vouloir ! Un viol...Non mais un viol quoi ! Mais était-ce vraiment surprenant de la part de Imayoshi ? Il ne faisait rien à moitié après tout...

"Je ne comprends pas. Soupira Hanamiya. Si tu voulais tant que Akashi face tomber ton père, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demander directement ?

-Parce que tu lui aurais demandé, toi, mon petit Mako-chan ? Plaisanta Shouchi."

Non. Bien sûr que non. L'araignée était un solitaire avec une fierté mal placé. Plutôt mourir que demander de l'aide ! Et c'était la même chose pour le garçon à lunette... C'est pourquoi il avait conçut un plan consistant à s'attirer les foudres du capitaine de Rakuzan, afin que celui-ci se venge sur sa famille.

Hanamiya ne sut quoi dire de plus. Il bu son chocolat en silence, réfléchissant à la situation. Imayoshi était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, étant allé dans le même collège que lui. Ainsi, son plan avait de grande chance de marcher. Ce qui était dérangeant... C'était plutôt l'état du joueur de Tôô.

Makoto aurait pu lui demander si ça allait, mais c'était stupide. Il voyait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était déjà arrivé que Shouchi déprime, à chaque fois à cause de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, ça semblait être pire que d'habitude. Le plus grand arrivait-il à sa limite ? Impossible...

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi se figea subitement, écarquillant les yeux. Impossible... C'était impossible... Et pourtant... Il ne rêvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Son regard, qui avait dérivé sur les bras de l'autre adolescent... venait bien de se poser sur ses coupures ?

Il abandonna son chocolat et se jeta en avant, saisissant les poignets de celui à lunette. Celui-ci fut trop surpris pour réagir et ne put donc pas empêcher Hanamiya de soulever ses manches. _Il les avait vu_...

"Tu... Te mutiles ? Lâcha le plus petit."

Des dizaines de coupures le long de ses deux bras, dont certaines ayant l'air toutes récentes... Imayoshi ne dit rien, baissant les yeux pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le regard de son ami. Makoto... était sous le choque. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

"Putain... Tu te fou de moi là ?! S'emporta-t-il."

Shouchi le regarda, surpris. Hanamiya s'emportait rarement, tentant de garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations. Il devait donc être vraiment inquiet... Le capitaine de Tôô ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Merci Mako-chan.. Dit-il."

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, surpris, ne comprenant pas :

"Merci pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Merci d'être là pour moi."

Imayoshi lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Le plus petit rougit de gêne et se leva d'un coup :

"J.. Je m'inquiète pas ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis juste venu pour que tu me paies un chocolat ! Va pas croire qu'on est ami, ou autre chose !

-Ohhh... J'adore ton petit côté Tsundere, Mako-chan ! Plaisanta le plus grand.

-Je suis pas Tsundere !"

Celui à lunette rit tout en déposant l'argent sur la table. Les deux adolescents sortirent ensuite du café, se chamaillant toujours sur le côté Tsundere de l'araignée.

* * *

"Izuki, on doit parler."

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, l'aigle se figea. Merde... Hyuga et Riko venaient de le coincer dans le couloir, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, le meneur n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire...

Il eut un rire nerveux :

"Désolé, mais je vais être en retard à mon cours là !

-Pas grave. Le stoppa la coach. Ce n'est qu'un retard."

Shun blêmit légèrement. Riko semblait déterminer. Elle ne le lâcherait pas...

"On peut savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Demanda Jumpei.

-M... Mais rien !

-Tu ne peux pas être distant pour rien !

-C'est juste que les révisions me prennent tout mon temps. C'est tout !

-Nous savons tous que tu n'es pas le plus assidu concernant les cours. Gronda Aida."

Izuki détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Shun.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

-Mais rien... Répéta le meneur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit à son tour Hyuga."

L'autre se crispa.

"Non... Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit-t-il."

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils :

"Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas la vérité ?

-Mais c'est la vérité ! S'exclama Izuki.

-Tu as toujours été un piètre menteur !"

Le meneur se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il leur tourna le dos et commença à partir, mais celui à lunette le retint par le bras.

"Je ne comptes pas te lâcher comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?! S'emporta Shun. Çà ne serait pas la première fois !"

Hyuga écarquilla les yeux. "Pas la première fois" ? Comment ça, "Pas la première fois" ? Mais son coéquipier ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander quoique-ce-soit, parvenant à se dégager avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse tout en ignorant les appels inquiets de Riko...

* * *

Haizaki était dégouté. Déjà parce que la salle d'arcade était fermée... et aussi parce qu'il avait perdu à ce putain de Shifumi à la con ! Du coup, il jouait le chauffeur pour les deux abrutis se trouvant dans la carriole !

"Pour une fois que je ne pédale pas ! Soupira d'aise Takao.

-Ta gueule ! Lui cria Shougo.

-Ton langage , Haizaki. Dit simplement Akashi.

-Je vous détestes Tous ! Hurla le joueur de Fukuda."

L'empereur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le faucon riait. L'ambiance était détendue, au plus grand plaisir de Kazunari qui se prélassait dans la carriole. Il était même tenté de faire une sieste, tiens !

"Takaocchi ! Akashicchi ! Haizaki ! Entendirent-ils alors."

Tournant la tête, ils virent un Kise rayonnant courir vers eux.

"Shougo. Accélère. Ordonna Akashi."

Le conducteur ne se fit pas prier et passa à la vitesse supérieur, sous le regard incompréhensif du mannequin qui se mit à les courser, leur criant de l'attendre. Takao n'en pouvait plus : il était littéralement en train de mourir de rire ! Plié en deux, se tenant le ventre, il était incapable de contenir son hilarité !

Cependant, toute bonne chose à une fin. Haizaki finit par totalement lâché, cessant tout mouvement, épuisé. Ryouta put ainsi rejoindre ses trois camarades, geignant qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils de l'avoir fais courir comme ça.

"C'était pour rattraper l'entrainement que tu as sécher à cause de ta séance photo. Expliqua l'empereur avec un sourire innocent."

Le blond, vexé, croisa les bras tout en gonflant les joues, boudeur.

"A part ça, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là Kise. Continua Seijuro.

-Ah ? S'étonna le blond.

-Oui. J'aimerai organiser une nouvelle soirée. Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver de quoi nous occuper ?"

Takao, dont le rire avait enfin cesser, fut tout de suite intéressé, tout comme le copieur dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller d'excitation. Haizaki, avachit sur le guidon, soupira. Putain... Encore une soirée ? L'empereur voulait reformer la GM ou quoi ?

"Un Loup-Garou ! S'exclama gaiement l'As de Kaijo.

-Loup-garou ? Répéta Akashi.

-Ouiiiii ! Ce jeu est génialissime !

-On est plus des gamins, putain ! Grogna Shougo.

-Y'a pas d'âge pour jouer ! Rétorqua Ryouta, boudant de nouveau."

Kazunari approuva. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce jeu ! Mais il y en avait tant d'autre... Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du faucon qui proposa à son tour :

"Pour s'amuser, faut faire un action/vérité ! On pourra savoir tout les secrets vicieux des autres !

-Ohhh... Bonne idée Takaocchi ! Dit Kise. Et on pourra faire des actions ridiculisantes!

-Comme ce déguiser en Maid ? »

Gros blanc. Leurs sourires s'élargirent un peu plus alors que leur attention se dirigeait vers Haizaki. Celui-ci blêmit avant de sentir une colère sourde monter :

"Dans vos rêves ! Je ferais jamais une telle connerie !"

Les deux autres, au lieu d'avoir peur, explosèrent de rire alors qu'un sourire amusé était apparut sur le visage de Akashi, qui semblait beaucoup aimé l'idée.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, l'As de Fukuda décida de faire aussi une proposition :

"Pourquoi pas un 7 minutes au paradis ?

-Une belle proposition de pervers. Signala Kazunari.

-Mais je t'emmerde !"

Le faucon lui tira la langue. Mais à la surprise des trois, ce fut cette proposition qui attira le plus l'attention de Seijuro :

"Ça pourrait être intéressant... Commenta-t-il."

Ses camarades frissonnèrent. Merde... Haizaki aurait sans doute dû la fermer.

Kise se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait vite trouver un autre jeu à proposer, si il ne voulait pas que le _7 minutes au paradis_ ce transforme en _7 minutes en enfers_ ! Tandis que ses méninges s'activaient, son regard dériva tout le long de la rue... et se stoppa subitement sur un point bien précis. Il cessa toute activité cérébrale, un grand sourire venant étirer ses lèvres, puis se précipita en avant :

"Hanamiya-sempaï ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement."

Makoto venait tout juste de quitter Imayoshi lorsqu'on l'interpella. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre cette voix, qu'il avait déjà énormément entendu ces derniers jours. Contre son gré, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Retenant de peu un sourire -il était tout de même Hanamiya Makoto !- il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Kise Ryouta courait dans sa direction, une gaieté enfantine l'enveloppant. Il lui faisait de large signe de bras tout en criant, ce qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention de plusieurs passant. L'araignée retint un soupir.

"Je vais commencer à croire que tu me harcèles. Dit-il quand le mannequin arriva à sa hauteur.

-Mais non ! C'est le hasard ! Ce défendit le blond."

Haizaki, tirant toujours les deux autres, arriva à son tour. Takao descendit joyeusement de la carriole et se rapprocha du troisième année.

"Ohayo Hanamiya-san !

-... Salut. Répondit l'ainé à contre cœur."

Hanamiya ne daignait être "gentil" qu'avec un petit nombre de personne : Sa mère, son équipe et, à la limite, Kise. Kazunari ne faisait donc absolument pas partit de cette liste. Mais c'était cependant un ami de Ryouta, alors Makoto n'avait pas trop le choix.

BAM ! Claque mental ! Putain, depuis quand il faisait quelque chose pour ce foutu copieur ? Les pensées qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt dans le gymnase lui revinrent et il sentit ses joues chauffer.

"Je ne vous savais pas proche, Kise. Commenta alors Akashi."

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi oublia vite ses problèmes sentimentaux pour se concentrer sur l'empereur. Celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, semblait de bonne humeur, et non pas près à massacrer Imayoshi. Enfin…. Le rouge était parfaitement capable de cacher ses émotions. Donc le troisième année ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

« Un problème, Hanamiya-kun ? Demanda le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Non. Répondit simplement l'araignée. »

Une idée lumineuse émergea subitement dans l'esprit de Ryouta :

« Akashicchi ! Hanamiya-sempaï pourrait participer à la prochaine soirée ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna le troisième année.

\- Bien entendu Kise. Répondit Seijuro.

\- Eh ! Et mon avis ?! S'énerva Makoto.

\- Viens, s'il te plait sempaï ! Supplia le blond. »

Une gueule d'ange. Des yeux innocents. Une moue adorable. Comment Hanamiya pouvait-il résister à ça ? C'était vraiment injuste ! L'As de Kaijo avait un physique bien trop avantageux !

« Non ! Répondit le plus âgé.

\- Mais s'il te plait ! Répéta Kise.

\- J'en ai pas envie !

\- Ca sera amusant !

\- Je m'en fou !

\- M… Mais... »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du mannequin, ne le rendant que plus craquant. Makoto sentit, à son plus grand désespoir, son coeur rater un battement. Putain… Il haïssait les films romantiques, les romans à l'eau de rose et les shojo à la con ! Que tout ça aille au diable, comme ses foutus sentiments !

« D'accord… Soupira-t-il. »

Kise eu un immense sourire, tout comme Takao. Haizaki, quand à lui, commençait sérieusement à appréhender la futur soirée...

* * *

Lorsque la matinée toucha à sa fin, Midorima quitta l'établissement scolaire pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Son stage lui faisait malheureusement louper l'après-midi, et le vert ne pourrait même pas compter sur Takao pour lui donner ses notes. Tant pis… Le shooteur demanderait à quelqu'un d'autre. Le soucis, c'est que -mise à part Kazunari- il ne s'était lié à personne dans sa classe.

Soupir.

Il arriva à destination et se rendit dans les vestiaires, juste après avoir fait part de sa présence. Il se changea, enfilant l'habituelle blouse blanche, puis se rendit vers la chambre de Kyoshi Teppei. Celui-ci était maintenant son patient personnel jusqu'à la fin de son stage. Ce qui, il faut le dire, dérangeait Midorima. Le lycéen de Seirin était trop… Joyeux. Bavard. Et tactile. Comme Kise, en fait. En peut être un peu moins enfantin… Et en moins réservé, aussi. Car Teppei disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans aucun honte, passant son temps à complimenter l'As de Shutoku ! Ce qui mettait grandement mal à l'aise le lunetteux.

« Bonjour Midorima ! Le salua l'ainé lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle.

\- … Bonjour. »

Sans un mot de plus, Shintarou s'accroupit près de lui et commença à lui faire faire ses exercises.

« Tu as n'as cours cet après midi ? Demanda Teppei.

\- Si.

\- Oh ! Tu les manque donc pour ton stage ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel dévouement ! Tu dois vraiment vouloir être médecin.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu sais, tu as besoins d'un bon diplôme pour le devenir !

\- Je sais. »

Et la discussion continua ainsi, comme toutes les autres fois. Kyoshi parlait encore et encore, lui posant mille et une question, et le vert répondait par seulement quelques mots. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas déranger le plus âgé qui continuait à discuter avec son éternelle gaieté.

« Et les amours ? Comment ça se passe ? Finit par demander le Pivot. »

Le vert manqua de s'étouffer. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient évoqué le sujet, c'était lors de leur premier entretient.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit Midorima avec un certain malaise.

\- Tu n'as toujours personne ? Rit le brun.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! »

Encore un rire. Shintarou, le visage rouge de gêne, pesta intérieurement tout en évitant le regard du sempaï. Sempaï qui insista une nouvelle fois :

« Aller ! Tu dois bien avoir une jolie fille en vue ! »

Le première année ne daigna même pas répondre.

« Midori-chan ! Insista avec amusement le brun.

\- Je préfère les hommes ! S'emporta le vert. »

Grand silence. Le sourire de Kyoshi disparut tandis que le visage de Midorima se décomposait. Terriblement embarrassé, le Kouhai se reconcentra sur la jambe du blessé.

« … Un beau garçon en vu alors ? Demanda le Pivot. »

L'As de Shutoku, surpris, releva les yeux. Teppei avait retrouvé son sourire amusé, ne semblant pas le moins de monde gêné par la préférence sexuelle du plus jeune.

« … Non. Répondit ce dernier.

\- Aller ! Je suis sûr que si ! D'ailleurs, tu es plutôt au-dessus ou en dessous ?

\- Qu… Ca ne vous regarde pas ! S'écria pour la seconde fois le vert, le visage cramoisie.

\- Au vue de ton côté tsundere, je dirais en dessous !

\- Je ne suis pas Tsundere ! »

C'était surprenant de voir les réactions que Midorima avait avec Kyoshi. Le vert était toujours maître de lui même, peu importe la situation. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre à crier pour des bêtises pareilles. Seul Takao y parvenait quelques fois, prouvant quelques part que lui et l'As étaient vraiment proche.

Ainsi, le fait que Teppei parviennent à le faire sortir de ses gong dérangeait profondément Shintarou : Il avait l'impression d'être complètement dominé, manipulé… et en même temps, il se sentait bien. Dangereusement bien.

* * *

« Izuki-sempaï a quitté l'établissement ? »

Kuroko et Kagami étaient sous le choque de la nouvelle. Ils avaient rejoint leur coéquipiers à la pause déjeuner, mais celui aux yeux d'aigle manquait à l'appel. Riko et Hyuga leur avaient alors appris qu'ils s'étaient disputés avec lui et que le meneur avait quitté l'établissement, semblant décidé à sécher les cours de l'après midi.

« Kuroko, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? S'énerva la coach. Tu es au courant de quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée ! »

L'ombre ne répondit pas à cette question. Il signala simplement qu'il partait à la recherche de Shun puis quitta à son tour l'établissement, suivit de sa lumière qui voulait lui aussi avoir des réponses.

« Je suis un idiot. Commenta le bleuté. »

Taiga le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je pensais que Shun allait mieux, mais il vient de se disputer avec le capitaine et la coach. Ca prouve donc que ça ne va pas. Rien ne s'est arrangé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui devrait s'arranger ?

\- … Tu va pouvoir lui demander. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison de leur sempaï. Tetsuya sonna à l'interphone. Une voix féminine se fit entendre. L'ombre la salua avant de demander à voir Izuki. Kagami fronça les sourcils : Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se tramait…

« Je suis désolé. Dit la voix. Shun n'est pas encore rentré. »

… Ou pas.

* * *

Aomine était avachit dans son canapé, regardant paresseusement la télé. Il bailla avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Tiens, il avait envie de prendre de la glace…. Mais la cuisine était trop loin. Bon. Tant pis pour la glace.

Son portable, posé sur son ventre, vibre subitement. Le métisse grogna : Qui le dérangeait dans son moment de tranquillité ? Il prit l'objet et regarda l'écran. Kuroko. Bien sûr.

« Ouai ? Dit-il en décrochant.

\- Bonjour Aomine-kun. Salua l'ombre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? T'a vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Il est 13h30.

\- Ouai. Ben t'imagine si j'avais été en cours ?

\- Tout d'abord, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème en classe, tu n'as qu'à éteindre ton téléphone. Ensuite, Momoï m'a prévenu que votre classe avait une sortie aujourd'hui et que tu ni participais pas. »

L'As grogna : la rose ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Aurais-tu vu Shun ?

\- … Izuki ?

\- Oui. Il a quitté le lycée plus tôt mais il n'est pas chez lui, et il ne répond pas à mes appels et SMS. »

Daiki se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre du meneur de ne pas donner de nouvelles. Il était quelqu'un de responsable. Quelque chose était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il encore.

\- … Apparemment, il s'est disputé avec notre coach et notre capitaine.

\- … Je l'ai pas vu. Mais je peux jeter un coup d'oeil dans le quartier.

\- Merci Aomine-kun. »

C'est ainsi que leur appel prit fin. Le joueur de Tôô soupira avant de s'étirer. Adieu sa tranquillité, bonjour l'effort ! Il se leva et partit enfiler ses chaussures puis sortit de l'appartement et quitta l'immeuble. Mais, à son plus grand bonheur, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin : Izuki se trouvait là, assit sur un banc à quelques mètres, la tête basse, réchauffant mollement ses mains.

Ok. C'était la grosse déprime.

« Tu sais que Tetsu te cherche ? Lança le bleu en s'approchant. »

L'aigle le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant probablement pas à le voir.

« Tu n'es pas en cours ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nop. Y avait une sortie. J'y suis pas allé. »

Le plus âgé eu un sourire amusé. Son Kouhai prit place à côté de lui.

« … Je n'ai envie de voir personne pour le moment. Finit par dire le brun. »

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Kuroko.

« Même pas moi ? Fit Daiki.

\- Mm… Si. Toi j'ai bien envie de te voir ! Rit Shun. »

Silence…. Puis :

« Rassure le au moins un minimum. Commenta Aomine. »

Izuki hocha la tête. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Tetsuya, sans pour autant lui préciser sa position. Ensuite, ce fut à nouveau le silence. Une bourrasque de vent les firent frissonner.

« Ca te dit qu'on rentre ? Je me les gèle là. Proposa l'As. »

Son professeur particulier sourit avant d'hocher la tête. L'hiver était particulièrement froid cette année.

Tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immeuble, le brun demanda narquoisement :

« Et si on en profitait pour bosser les maths ?

\- Ah non ! S'exclama Aomine »

Le meneur partit dans un fou rire.


	14. Début de semaine chargée

Salut salut ! Ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement que le dernier, hein ? Ahhhh... Je suis si fière de moi !

Bref ! Réponse aux commentaires !

**aakaraly-maariigul** : Merci pour ton review ! Ouai, Makoto est adorable avec Kise ! Mais c'est normal : Notre blond a un super pouvoir d'apaisement ! /Rire/ Ouai, moi aussi j'adore Izuki ! C'est un perso trop top, mais malheureusement si peu exploité...

**Pouika :** Un Review très court ma foi ! Mais on s'en fou, ça me fait plaisir quand même xD Merci à toi de me lire, et voici la suite !

**luce1999** : Oh, t'es trop gentille ! Je vais rougir ! Et s'il te plait... ARRETE DE PARLER DE SACRIFICE ! Tu me fais peur TTwTT

TERMINE ! Enjoy ! Bonne lecture !

Oh, en fait : Je pars deux semaines en vacances. Vous l'aurez donc compris : Pas de nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps ! Mais quand je reviendrais, vous en aurez un nouveau tout beau tout chaud !

* * *

Himuro et Kagami se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Et, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Tatsuya avait toujours été amoureux du rouge. Ou pas… ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas très bien à partir de quand il avait commencé à l'aimer. Après tout, quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments envers le tigre, il ne s'était pas sentit différent d'auparavant.

Les deux adolescents avaient toujours été tactile l'un envers l'autre sans qu'aucune gêne ne soit présente. Se faire des câlins, se laver ensemble, dormir ensemble… C'était normal pour eux ! Même s'embrasser n'était pas dérangeant ! Ils l'avaient déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, lors des soirées ou bien quand ils devaient exécuter des paris. C'était amusant, limite avec une certaine innocence. Voir même une curiosité enfantine, dans le cas de Kagami. Après tout, ce dernier ni connaissait rien en relation. Himuro en avait donc quelque peu profité, sans pour autant tomber dans la perversion.

Le joueur de Yosen c'était fait une raison depuis le début et n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Défaitiste des le commencement, il n'avait jamais cherché à sortir avec son ami ni même à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne croyait pas se faire rejeté à cause de son sexe : Taiga était d'une grande ouverture d'esprit et d'une gentillesse sans limite. Fille ou garçon, peu l'importait du moment qu'il en était amoureux.

Non, en fait, Himuro était juste partit du fait que Kagami ne l'aimait pas. Tout simplement. Ne dite pas ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Tatsuya avait une grande estime de sois : Il se savait plutôt beau -sa popularité auprès des filles en était la preuve-, il était intelligent -se maintenant dans les meilleurs de sa classe-, était doué en sport -toi même tu sais !- et était d'une agréable compagnie. Mais Taiga n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui.

Himuro savait la raison pour laquelle il n'attirait pas l'As de Seirin. Une raison toute simple : le rouge le voyait comme son frère, et uniquement comme ça.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'était mis en colère. C'est pour ça qu'il avait mit leurs bagues en jeu, leur relation en jeu. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait défié, frappé, redéfié… et perdu. Mais Kagami n'avait pas rompu leur lien. Poussé par Kuroko, le rouge était venu lui parler. Tatsuya ne lui avait pas révélé ses vrais sentiments mais, ce jour-là, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ils étaient redevenu frères. Et cela suffisait amplement au joueur de Yosen.

Alors… Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

« … Kuroko m'a dit… que tu avais besoin de conseil… de drague… Lui dit son interlocuteur avec gêne. »

La basketteur retint un rire devant le malaise de son camarade. Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était **lui**, la personne pouvant l'aider à conquérir Kagami. C'était assez comique. Surtout que Himuro n'aurait jamais penser à **lui**.

« Exact. Répondit-il. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos conseils... Kasamatsu-san ! »

* * *

Kasamatsu n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Lorsque Kuroko lui avait demandé d'aider un de ses amis à draguer, le capitaine de Kaijo avait d'abord été récitant. Après tout, il n'y connaissait rien ! Ses seules références étaient les Otomes games ! Mais… l'Ombre savait se montrer persuasive. Alors le plus âgé avait finit par accepter. Et maintenant il était là, dans ce café, en face d'un Himuro qui semblait clairement amusé par la situation. Bordel… Pouvait-il avoir plus honte que ça ?

« J'ai hâte d'entendre vos conseils Kasamatsu-san ! »

Et bien sûr le joueur de Yosen en rajoutait une couche, un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Rhaaaaa… Le plus âgé aurait mieux de rester chez lui !

« Je… Ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais conseiller… répondit le troisième année. »

Tatsuya haussa un sourcil, réellement surpris :

« Kuroko ne vous aurais pas appelés si vous ni connaissiez rien.

\- … Je m'y connais un peu, mais pas dans la vrai vie.

\- C'est à dire ? »

Yukio hésita. Devait-il révélé son secret à Himuro ? Certes celui-ci était quelqu'un de réservé. Mais pouvait-il avoir confiance ? Soupir… Aller. Au point où il en était…

« Je joue à des jeux de dragues… Avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Il retint son souffle. Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il attendait les moqueries… Mais rien ne vint.

« Oh, je vois ! Dit simplement le joueur de Yosen. »

La capitaine de Kaijo releva les yeux, surpris. Il n'y avait aucune once d'amusement sur le visage du plus jeune. Au contraire, celui-ci était devenu plus sérieux. Voir même pensif.

« C'est donc pour ça que Kuroko m'a envoyé vous voir… Ceci explique beaucoup de chose !

\- … Tu n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. »

Himuro lui sourit. Son habituel sourire léger, confiant et rassurant :

« Je le suis un peu. Mais je n'ai pas à juger les hobbies des autres. »

Il était le seul à ne pas avoir rit. Même Kuroko avait pouffé en apprenant qu'il aimait les Otomes Games ! Mais lui… Himuro Tatsuya… Rien. Pas le moindre rire. Pas la moindre blague. Juste du sérieux, du respect et de la compréhension.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je viens jouer à ces jeux chez vous ? Je n'ai pas de console chez moi. Demanda le première année.

\- …. Viens quand tu veux ! Répondit Kasamatsu en faisant son premier sourire de la soirée.

\- Merci ! Alors… Mercredi ? »

Yukio hocha la tête.

* * *

« Encore une soirée ? Grogna Aomine en regardant son portable.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Akashi aimait le loup-garou… Commenta Izuki qui regardait aussi le sien. »

Les deux garçons étaient tranquillement dans le canapé, un match de basket étant diffusé, pendant que la mère du métisse faisait la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Daiki était seul dans son appartement et avait reçut un appel de Kuroko lui annonçant que Shun avait disparut. En partant à sa recherche, l'As était tombé sur lui et l'avait invité à se réchauffer à l'intérieurement. Puis, lorsque sa mère était rentrée, celle-ci avait proposé au brun de rester manger. C'est ainsi que le meneur de Seirin s'était retrouvé à passer la soirée chez les Aomine ! Et là, alors qu'ils regardaient la télé, le capitaine de Rakuzan leur avait envoyé un sms -qui avait sûrement aussi été envoyé à toute la GM ainsi que Takao- leur disant qu'il les invitait chez lui mercredi, à 19h, pour jouer au Loup Garou.

« C'est chiant. Sûrement une idée de Kise. Pesta le métisse en balançant nonchalamment son portable sur la table. »

Izuki n'était pas de cet avis. Bien au contraire : il adorait ce jeu ! Alors cette soirée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde ! Et puis, avec la GM, ça pouvait sans aucun doute donner quelque chose de comique !

« Les garçons, venez manger ! Les appela madame Aomine. »

Ils se levèrent et la rejoignirent dans la cuisine, prenant place à table tandis qu'un doux fumet se faisait sentir.

« Ca à l'air délicieux ! Commenta l'aigle.

\- Ca à surtout l'air plus comestible que la cuisine de Satsu. Signala Daiki.

\- Ne parle pas de la cuisine de Satsuki comme ça ! Le gronda sa mère.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle des gâteaux qu'elle t'a offert et que tu as jeté en douce à la poubelle ? Demanda son fils. »

Elle ne répondit pas, rougissant de honte avant de leur tourner le dos, commençant à préparer le dessert.

Shun rit doucement puis se mit à manger. Et, comme il l'avait prédit, ce fut délicieux ! Cette femme était un vrai cordon bleu ! Aomine sembla voir que cela lui plaisait car il sourit légèrement. Il se mit ensuite à manger à son tour.

« Ta sœur n'est pas là ? Demanda Izuki.

\- Nop. Elle est chez une pote.

\- Et ton père ? »

Il eu un silence. Le meneur sentit l'ambiance s'alourdir. Avait-il dit une bêtise ?

« Tetsu t'a pas dit ? S'étonna l'As.

\- … Non ?

\- Mon père est mort. »

Ah merde… La culpabilité s'empara du plus âgé. Il était pas au courant de ça ! Pourquoi Kuroko ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?!

« Bon, cessons de parler de ça ! Les coupa la mère du bleu. Daiki, tu embarrasse notre invité !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Gémit de frustration Aomine. »

La sonnerie retentit, stoppant leur début de dispute. La femme quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir, et l'As blêmit lorsqu'il entendit une voix tout à faire familière dans l'entrée :

« Ohayo Aomine-san ! Est-ce que Dai-chan est là ?

\- Bien sûr Satsuki ! Répondit la femme. Dans la cuisine avec un ami ! »

Les pas se rapprochèrent et se fut un Momoï pleine de gaieté qui pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Izuki mais repris son sourire :

« Bonjour Izuki-kun !

\- Bonjour Momoï ! Salua à son tour le brun.

\- Oï, Satsu ! Grogna le bleu. T'arrête de t'incruster ?

\- Méchant Dai-chan ! Bouda la rose en tirant la langue. Mes parents ne sont pas la ce soir et je ne voulais pas être toute seule !

\- Reste autant que tu veux Satsuki ! Sourit la mère d'Aomine en les rejoignant. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ! »

La manageur la remercia et pris à son tour place à table. Mais elle ne mangea pas, aillant déjà diner chez elle.

Peu de temps après, une fois le repas terminé, les adolescents se rendirent dans la chambre du métisse. Celle-ci était autant en bordel que d'habitude, mais les deux invités avaient l'habitude maintenant.

Sans aucun gêne, la jeune fille sauta sur le lit tandis que le joueur de Seirin prenait place au bureau. Aomine s'assit simplement par terre, contre son lit.

« Eh, on est d'accord que Mukkun est totalement à fond sur Takao-kun ? Demanda la rose.

\- T'es yeux pétilles Momoï… Commenta Izuki.

\- Tu retournes de nouveau dans tes délires Yaoi ! Pesta Daiki déjà lassé. »

Elle gonfla les joues en se redressant :

« Eh, le Yaoi c'est le bien ! »

Puis, prenant une expression plus sérieuse, elle ajouta :

« Je ne délire pas ! Mukkun semble vraiment amoureux ! Lorsqu'il est avec Takao-kun, c'est à peine si il mange !

\- T'es sûr qu'il est pas malade ? Demanda le métisse. »

Son amie d'enfance le frappa :

« Sois un peu sérieux, Ao !

\- EH ! »

Izuki pouffa de rire. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir : Il est vrai que le faucon et l'As de Yosen étaient assez proche depuis quelques temps. Sans parler de la question que Murasakibara avait posé à Midorima : « Est-ce que Cacao est célibataire ? ». Cela voulait tout dire !

« Ca peut marcher… Commenta-t-il.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! S'exclama Daiki.

\- Et que diriez-vous de Himuro et Haizaki ? Proposa Momoï.

\- HEIN ?! S'étouffa le bleu.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont réconciliés, ça peut le faire ! D'anciens ennemis qui tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre !

\- Alors… Pourquoi pas Kise et Haizaki plutôt ? Proposa à son tour Izuki. »

Aomine attrapa un oreiller et cacha son visage dedans, commençant sérieusement à désespérer, tandis que les deux autres se mettaient à rire.

« On peut essayer de tous les caser ! S'émoustilla la manageur.

\- Tu veux jouer les entremetteuses ? Demanda Shun.

\- J'ai dit ON. Pas JE !

\- Hors de question que j'aide ! S'écria Daiki.

\- Ta participation est obligatoire Dai-chan ! »

Le métisse refusa une nouvelle fois et, pour appuyer sa réponse, balança son oreiller dans la tête de son amie. Celle-ci ne parvint pas à esquiver et lâcha un cri tout en retombant sur le lit. Elle se redressa, énervée, et balança à son tour l'oreiller. Mais Aomine esquiva et c'est le joueur de Seirin qui se le prit en pleine face. S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller où l'As fut pris pour cible.

* * *

Murasakibara écouta avec frustration la sonnerie retentir. Lorsque le répondeur se fit entendre, il grogna et raccrocha puis balança son téléphone plus loin. C'était la première fois que Himuro ne lui répondait pas, et c'était pile le jour où il avait besoin de lui !

… Non, en fait, Atsuchi avait tout le temps besoin de lui. Le grand violet était tellement immature et irresponsable que son coéquipier devait jouer les baby-sitter H24. Mais cela revenait au même ! Actuellement, Murasakibara avait besoin d'aide et Tatsuya ne lui répondait pas ! Alors, que faire ?

Une brillante idée lui vint : Pourquoi ne pas demander à Akashi ? … Non. Celui-ci était occupé ce soir. Alors… Demander à Midorima ? Mouai… Trop sérieux et ennuyeux. Izuki ? Ca aurait été sympas. Dommage que l'As de Yosen n'ai pas son numéro.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, mangeant son énième paquet de chips. Puis il eu une illumination : Takao. Le faucon semblait bien plus doué que lui, était de compagnie aussi agréable que Himuro et Murasakibara avait son numéro ! C'était parfait !

Le violet se releva donc et récupéra son portable. La sonnerie retentit. Une fois… Deux fois…

« Hello ! S'exclama joyeusement Kazunari.

\- 'jour Cacao… Salua Atsuchi.

\- Salut Atsu-chan ! Comment ça va ?

\- Pas bien… J'ai besoin d'aide… »

Le joueur de Shutoku s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai pas finis mon devoir de chimie. Et j'ai plus à manger. »

Silence…. Puis le brun explosa de rire :

« Tu es sûr de vouloir me faire confiance pour la chimie ?

\- Oui. Répondit le violet qui ne comprenait pas son hilarité. Et j'ai faim…

\- Il n'y a pas de supérette près de chez toi ?

\- Si, mais elle est fermée.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrive !

\- Merci. »

Il raccrocha. Takao allait venir chez lui et cela le rendait étrangement heureux.

* * *

Akashi pianotait sur son ordinateur, pensif. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Enfin… Plusieurs choses. Et le capitaine de Rakuzan devait les régler tout en s'occupant d'autres affaires.

Qui avait-il au programme ? Résumons : Izuki avait perdu sa vision d'aigle. Comment ? Seijuro l'ignorait. Mais Kuroko comptait sur lui pour la ramener. Seulement, le comportement du meneur de Seirin était étrange. Akashi pouvait presque croire qu'il ne voulait pas récupérer sa vision.

Ensuite ; Murasakibara et Midorima semblaient différent depuis quelques jours. Le rouge avait déjà une petite idée du pourquoi du comment : Pour le violet, il était claire que ça avait un rapport avec Takao. Et pour le vert, c'était quelque chose qui se passait à son stage. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko allait devoir mener l'enquête.

Venait le dernier problème : Imayoshi. Celui-ci avait violé Haizaki et Akashi ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, le rouge hésitait à se venger. Au départ, il pensait que le troisième année s'en était pris à Shougo seulement pour prouver sa supériorité. Mais après réflexion, Seijuro en était venu à cette conclusion : Le capitaine de Tôô était un enfoiré, mais pas à ce point. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ? Le rouge n'en savait rien, mais le regard inquiet que lui avait lancé Hanamiya le perturbait. Il savait très bien que le serpent et l'araignée étaient proche, malgré leurs engueulades. Ainsi, Akashi en était persuadé, l'inquiétude de Makoto était tournée vers Shouichi. Mais qu'arrivait-il à ce stupide troisième année à lunette ?

Le capitaine de Rakuzan soupira. Avant, il était absolu. Maintenant, il l'était un peu moins… C'était embêtant mais il devait faire avec. Et puis… Depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, il voulait reformer les liens avec la GM. Ainsi, Izuki avait été une bonne excuse pour tous les réunir. D'ailleurs, Akashi devait réfléchir à la soirée de Mercredi. Comme l'avait proposé Kise et Takao, il avait prévu un Loup-garou. Mais peut être devait-il prévoir d'autre jeu ? En faisant des recherches sur le net, il avait eu quelques idées. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait !

* * *

Quand Takao arriva, deux sacs de courses dans les mains, il était essoufflé. Il s'était dépêché autant qu'il pouvait, ayant faillit manqué le dernier train en direction de Akita, et avait courut jusqu'à la maison de Murasakibara -galérant au passage pour la trouvé car il ne connaissait pas la ville-

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il arriva devant la bâtisse et sonna. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Atsuchi était seul chez lui ce soir. Dommage. Le faucon aurait bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblait sa famille !

« Cacao… ! S'exclama le violet en lui ouvrant. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vu des sacs de courses et, comme une prière silencieuse, son ventre gargouilla. Un rire échappa au brun qui se permit d'entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Hello ! Désolé pour l'intrusion ! »

Il enleva ses chaussures tout en regardant curieusement autour de lui, détaillant la maison avec un grand intérêt. Murasakibara, lui, était parvenu à lui piquer ses sacs et regardait maintenant ce qu'il avait acheté. Il était aux anges : Des gateaux, des gateaux, et encore des gateaux !

Sans attendre, il attrapa un paquet et commença à le dévorer.

« Bon, si on s'occupait de ce devoir ? Demanda le joueur de Shutoku. »

Le plus grand hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'étage, suivit du brun. Celui, tout en montant, quitta son manteau et son bonnet qu'il posa ensuite dans la chambre de violet. Ils s'installèrent ensuite par terre, à la table basse. Takao se mit à lire l'énoncer du problème. Ca allait, s'était dans ses cordes ! Pas comme cette expérience qui avait mal tourné !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà fait ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade.

\- Rien.

\- … Rien ?

\- Oui. Parce que j'ai rien compris. »

La faucon eu un immense sourire : pour une fois ce que n'était pas lui l'idiot ! Il allait bien pouvoir se la jouer !

« Tu vas voir, c'est très simple ! »

…. Très simple. Ouai…. Après trois quarts d'heure, il ne le pensait plus du tout.

« Attend, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Grogna Kazunari en griffonnent une formule. »

Mais non. Toujours pas. Il avait fait une milliard de tentatives, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas au bon résultat. Et, juste à côté de lui, Murasakibara l'observait en silence, grignotant tranquillement. Heureusement que Midorima n'était pas là, sinon il aurait vraiment été mort de honte !

« Cacao ne comprend pas non plus ? Demanda innocemment Atsuchi.

\- Je comprends très bien ! Bouda le faucon. »

Il griffonna d'autres formules, maugréant des choses incompréhensibles. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du violet : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kazunari ainsi, et c'était assez drôle. Il termina un énième paquet de gâteau et en commença un autre, continuant de mater le brun. Celui-ci, regard fixé sur la feuille, faisait une moue adorable. Murasakibara cessa de manger.

« … Cacao ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mm .. ?

\- Tu es célibataire ? »

… Whaaaaat ? Takao en lâcha son stylo. Il se tourna vers Atsuchi, totalement surpris. C'était quoi cette question ? Et pourquoi le violet le regardait si sérieusement ? Si… bestialement ? Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie en face de son prédateur !

« Eu.. Je… Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ca m'énerverait que Cacao est une copine. Répondit simplement le plus grand. »

Puis il se remit à manger comme si de rien était. Le joueur de shutoku, totalement déstabilisé, continua de le regarder, incapable de se reconcentrer sur le devoir. Comment ça, énerver ? Pourquoi il s'énerverait ? Pourquoi il lui disait ça tout à coup ?

Murasakibara sembla subitement se rappeler de quelque chose :

« Je n'ai pas de futon. »

Takao cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois… et…

« Pourquoi un futon..? demanda-t-il.

\- Ben tu dors là ce soir. »

Le brun resta figé… Jusqu'à s'écrier :

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Ben… C'est ce qu'on avait prévu.

\- Mais non ! Tu m'as juste demandé de venir t'aider !

\- Mais il n'y a plus de train pour Tokyo jusqu'à demain. »

Oui. Kazunari le savait ! Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de rentrer à pied ! Mais… Si le joueur de Yosen lui proposait de rester, il n'allait pas dire non. Surtout que Tokyo était vraiment loin, en particulier à pied…

Mais il venait de lui demander si il était célibataire ! Et il avait pas de futon ! Alors.. Ils… Ils allaient dormir ensemble ? Le faucon n'osa pas le demander, se reconcentrant comme il pouvait sur le devoir…

Après plusieurs heures, il dût malheureusement s'avouer vaincu. Ce devoir était vraiment trop difficile. Murasakibara ne lui en voulut pas. Après tout, il avait ses gâteaux. C'était largement suffisant.

Comme la première fois où ils avaient dormit ensemble, Atsuchi se mit torse nu… mais enleva aussi son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer ! Takao se sentit rougir et lui tourna bêtement le dos, embarrassé. Sans un mot, il dût se résoudre à l'imiter, n'ayant pas de pyjama.

Le violet se glissa dans son lit, un énième paquet de gâteau dans les mains, et Kazunari fit timidement de même. La seule source de lumière était maintenant la lampe de chevet que Atsuchi gardait allumée le temps de manger. Le faucon, mal à l'aise, faisait dos à son camarade et avait fermé les yeux, tentant de s'endormir.

Le lit du violet était assez grand pour les accueillir tout les deux, mais aussi petit au point qu'ils se touchent même sans le vouloir.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, l'As finit par poser son paquet vide sur le sol puis éteint la lampe. Il n'y eu plus un bruit, si on exceptait la respiration des deux garçons. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps :

« Cacao ? Demanda Atsuchi.

\- … Oui ?

\- Je veux un câlin. »

Le brun piqua un far. Pourquoi fallait-il que le violet soit aussi direct ? Et aussi… aussi… aussi peu pudique ?

Devant son manque de réponse, le géant se mit à bouder. Il insista :

« Cacao ! »

Sa voix fit frissonner Takao, qui soupira et se retourna vers Murasakibara :

« Ok, ok ! »

L'As, satisfait, l'enlaça alors. Assez brusquement, mais l'étreinte se fit ensuite plus douce. Une légère odeur de sucrée se dégageait du violet. Le faucon se surprit à apprécier ça. Il se serra un peu plus contre son camarade, les battements de son coeur ayant accélérer, tout comme sa respiration.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux. Il frémit.

« Tu as les cheveux doux… Commenta Atsuchi. »

Takao n'osa pas répondre tant cette situation semblait irréelle.

« Cacao... »

Le brun leva doucement ses yeux vers ceux de l'autre basketteur. Son coeur loupa un battement. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait clairement lire l'envie dans le regard du violet. Une envie qui les consumait tout les deux…

Kazunari retint son souffle, ne coupant pas l'échange visuel. Et … Les lèvres de l'As vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide, curieux… Une découverte. Puis le faucon se retrouva plaquer sur le matelas, le géant au-dessus de lui le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Atsuchi dominait clairement, dévorant avidement les lèvres du brun, le laissant à peine respirer. Tout en contrôlant le baiser, il lui caressait aussi les cheveux, puis le cou, le torse, les hanches… Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Takao lâcha un couinement en sentant sa bouche se faire ainsi prendre d'assaut. Le corps en feu, ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules du mauve…

Ils finirent pas se séparer. Chaud, essoufflé, Kazunari reprenait sa respiration comme il pouvait, le regard fiévreux, son coeur prêt à exploser… Murasakibara semblait dans le même état. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Ils laissèrent les minutes filer, reprenant leur calme, profitant à nouveau du silence ainsi que de la fraicheur de la pièce. Puis il se réembrassèrent, bien plus tendrement cette fois-ci.

* * *

Le lendemain, mardi, Izuki se trouvait dans le bus en direction de Seirin. Très franchement, il était… Mal. Vraiment mal. Se trouvant dans la même classe que Riko et Hyuuga, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'ils ne les croise pas. Et, au vu de la dispute de la veille, ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils discutent bien gentiment.

Il soupira. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de la GM et de Takao, mais il s'était aussi beaucoup éloigné de son équipe. Cependant.. était-ce vraiment mal ?

Depuis le match contre Yosen, Shun ne se sentait plus à sa place à Seirin. Il ne se sentait plus capable de jouer au basket. Mais avec la GM, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant. Il était complimenté sur sa façon de jouer, sur ses vrais qualités, et non pas sur sa vision d'aigle. C'était aussi comme ça lorsqu'il avait créer le club de basket avec Aida, Jumpei et Teppei. Il n'y avait pas de « don » ou de « pouvoir » ou autre… Juste… Juste des ados normaux jouant à un sport. Mais Izuki avait vite été frappé par la réalité.

Déjà, il y avait eu l'écart qui s'était creusé entre lui et les deux autres garçons de l'équipe. Kyoshi était le pivot. Le plus fort d'entre eux. Il avait considérablement gagné en puissance et, lorsqu'il s'était blessé au genoux, il avait été une immense perte. Puis, après leur défaite et leur élimination du tournoi, Hyuga était devenu un As des tirs à trois points. Puis Koganei et Mitobe se débrouillaient très bien, tout comme Tsuchida. Ne restait plus que lui, Izuki. Un garçon… Totalement banal. Pas nul, mais pas fort non plus. Dans la moyenne. N'ayant pas de réel spécialité, contrairement à ses camarades. Chacun parvenait à se démarqué, sauf lui… Alors il avait entrainé sa vu. Si son corps ne lui permettait pas d'être utile, il se servirait de ses yeux !

Ainsi était né sa vision d'aigle…

« Tiens, si c'est pas le sempaï de Tetsuya ! L'interpella une voix. »

Sortit de ses pensées, le meneur se retourna... et tomba nez à nez avec Haizaki.

« Ah.. eu.. Bonjour, Haizaki. Salua l'ainé.

\- Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tokyo.. ?

\- Je vais à la salle d'arcade. Elle était fermée hier.

\- … Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Je sèche. »

Ah. D'accord. C'est vrai qu'on parlait de Haizaki Shougo. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment surprenant.

Izuki soupira. Il y avait des fois où il voulait ressembler aux types comme lui, vivant comme il le souhaitait sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Au moins, cela lui éviterai de croiser ses deux coéquipiers aujourd'hui…

Le bus s'arrêta. Le première année fit un signe de main à Shun puis descendit.

Le plus âgé resta bloqué pendant une fraction de seconde. Sécher, hein… ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était trop bien élevé. Trop limité par les conséquences.

Il resta silencieux. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer.

...Au diable les conséquences ! Il sortit du bus, manquant de peu de toucher les portes.

« Attend ! S'écria-t-il. »

Haizaki, qui avait déjà avancé, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil surpris. Le meneur le rattrapa :

« Je peux venir ?

\- … On sèche, sempaï ? Ricana l'As. »

Shun lui tira la langue, Shougo lâcha un rire, puis ils se sourirent et partirent en direction de la salle d'arcade.

* * *

« Tout va bien Atsuchi ?

\- Mm... »

Himuro resta sceptique. Certes, le grand violet n'avait jamais été très bavard. Mais là, deux raisons poussait le brun à s'inquiéter : Déjà, le plus grand l'avait appelé la veille. Malheureusement, Tatsuya ne lui avait pas répondu, ayant éteint son téléphone. Du coup, ce matin, Murasakibara aurait du lui faire la tête. Mais… Non. C'est comme si il avait oublié qu'il avait tenté de le joindre ! Et, plus étrange encore : Le violet ne mangeait pas.

Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose, et Himuro se demandait quoi. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux. Après tout, si son ami ne lui en parlait pas, c'est que ça ne le regardait pas.

« Muro-shin… ? Demanda alors Atsuchi.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me sens bizarre. »

Tatsuya s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Bizarre ? Il commença à s'inquiéter :

« Tu es malade ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?

\- Je suis triste. Je n'ai pas faim. Je veux voir Cacao... »

C'était un euphémisme de dire que Himuro était surpris ! Son coéquipier souhaitait voir Takao ? Lui qui, habituellement, ne voulait voir personne et manger tranquillement ?

Cependant, il est vrai qu'après réflexion, ces deux là avaient semblé vraiment proche samedi soir. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Tatsuya :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu penses à Takao ? Et quand tu es avec lui ? »

Murasakibara se mit à réfléchir :

« Je suis content...J'ai envie de le regarder et de l'écouter parler. Et aussi de le toucher... J'aime bien son sourire... Et puis il me donne à manger, comme Muro-shin…

Le sourire de Himuro s'était agrandit tandis qu'il avait été attendrit par les paroles de l'As. Maintenant, il en était sûr :

« Atsuchi.. Il semblerait que tu sois amoureux. »

Le violet le regarda, surpris à son tour. Il plongea ensuite dans ses pensées, penchant la tête sur le côté comme un enfant, puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il répéta :

« Je suis amoureux... »

* * *

La journée passa à une vitesse folle pour Izuki et Haizaki. Ils étaient restés toute la journée à la salle d'arcade, n'ayant fait une pause que pour manger. Ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre – 56 victoires pour Shougo, 43 pour Shun et 28 matchs nul- et avaient aussi joué contre des inconnus qu'ils avaient éclatés.

Maintenant assit sur un banc, ils buvaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien, riant par moment. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, notamment leur amour pour la musique. Le plus âgé avait été surpris lorsque Haizaki lui avait révélé jouer de la flûte traversière. Il est vrai que le première année n'avait pas du tout le profil type ! Mais il était mal placé pour juger.

« On devrait se faire un duo ! Toi au piano, moi à la flûte ! Proposa l'As.

\- Ouai, ça pourrait être sympas !

\- Mais pas un mot aux autres ! »

Izuki s'étonna :

« Ben pourquoi ?

\- Ils vont se foutre de moi ! Surtout cet abruti de Daiki ! »

Décidément, ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas… Shun se retint cependant de faire tout commentaire. Il sirota simplement sa bouteille d'eau. Cette journée avait été super ! Il avait complètement oublié ses soucis et s'était éclaté dans limite ! Quand il le voulait, Haizaki pouvait être de très bonne compagnie ! Le meneur comprenait mieux pourquoi Kuroko l'appréciait.

Une sonnerie retentit. Le joueur de Seirin réalisa que c'était son portable. Il soupira… C'était sans aucun doute Riko ou Hyuga qui se demandaient pourquoi il était absent. Ou bien Tetsuya.

Il prit son téléphone dans le but de raccroché mais son regard tomba sur le nom du contact…. Et il se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Il se leva subitement, ne faisant pas attention à la mine surprise de Shougo, et décrocha en vitesse.

« Allo ? Dit-il. »

Haizaki remarqua tout de suite que sa voix avait faiblit. De plus, avec plus d'attention, il s'aperçut que l'ainé tremblait.

« .. Qu… Quoi… ? Bégaya Shun. Mais…. Tu es à la maison… ? »

Sa voix s'était fait encore plus basse. Il semblait au bord des larmes.

« J'arrive... Hoqueta-t-il. »

Nerveusement, il raccrocha et attrapa son sac. Son visage était pâle.

« Eh, il se passe quoi ? Demanda l'As en fronçant les sourcils.

\- R.. Rien… Balbutia Izuki. Juste… Le lycée a appelé chez moi.. Pour mon absence... Alors il faut que je rentre... »

Il n'en dit pas plus et partit précipitamment, paniqué. Shougo resta sceptique. Même pas un « au revoir » ? De la part de quelqu'un d'aussi polie que Shun, c'était surprenant. Sa famille était-elle si sévère que ça pour le mettre dans un état pareille ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude montra le bout de son nez. Haizaki aimait bien l'aigle. Ce dernier était vachement sympas, respectueux et amusant et, aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient éclatés ! En plus, s'était un sempaï et ami de Kuroko. Il était donc normal pour Shougo de réagir !

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Les tonalités se firent entendre, puis…

« Bonjour, Haizaki-kun. Le salua l'ombre de Seirin.

\- 'Lut Tetsuya. Tu connais la famille de Shun ? »

Le bleuté eu un temps de réflexion puis répondit :

« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ben elle à l'air flippante.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu étais avec Shun-kun aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouai. Et là, il vient de recevoir un appel de chez lui. Apparemment, le lycée à appelé sa famille pour la prévenir de son absence. Et crois-moi… Il avait vraiment l'air de flippé. J'ai cru qu'il allait même pleurer ! »

Kuroko ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, assimilant ce que lui avait dit son camarade. Enfin, sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre. Une voix emplie d'inquiétude et d'appréhension :

« Pourrais-tu tout me raconter en détails s'il te plait ? »

Haizaki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et conta à Tetsuya ce qui venait d'arriver...


End file.
